Ensejo
by Yume Vy
Summary: Slash Lemon Uruha evita demonstrar seus sentimentos por Aoi, por temer a rejeição do moreno e sua distância alarma o guitarrista mais velho, que se sente incomodado e resolve agir em relação a isso, mas... Será que ele encontrará a oportunidade certa?
1. Uma Oportunidade!

**Título: **Ensejo.

**Banda:** The GazettE.

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha / Miyavi + Kai/ Reita + Ruki [?!

**Classificação:** Slash/ Lemon/ Romance/ Fluffy.

**Status:** Em andamento.

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**OOO**

**Ensejo**

**Capítulo 01 – Uma Oportunidade?! **

A turnê do último álbum havia sido um sucesso! Todos os shows foram ótimos e as vendas dos CD's superaram todas as expectativas, deixando os the GazettE extremamente satisfeitos, apesar de cansados, uma vez que a grande quantidade de apresentações extrapolou o esperado pelo líder da banda, Kai. Aquela era a última e após isso teriam um merecido descanso de quinze dias, conseguidos a muito custo.

No palco Aoi e Uruha estavam de costas um para o outro, postados sobre o amplificador, suas peles se roçando levemente enquanto tocavam as guitarras com a alma, transmitindo através dos acordes todos os profundos sentimentos presentes na música _Barreta_. Kai também estava entregue, dando o seu melhor, bem como Reita, que estava próximo de Ruki, que cantava com o coração, emocionando toda a platéia, e todo aquele conjunto de sons, vozes e sentimentos transportaram aqueles que ouviam para um mundo à parte, fazendo-os se sentirem dentro da melodia, arrancando gritos e suspiros emocionados dos fãs até o findar da última canção.

Aplausos e gritos por mais podiam ser ouvidos pelos cinco membros da banda, enquanto agradeciam, e as considerações finais eram feitas... Logo após o último agradecimento, os the GazettE se retiraram, voltando ao camarim, enquanto o equipamento era desmontado. O cansaço era evidente em seus rostos, mas a alegria e a satisfação também eram facilmente identificadas, ainda estando contaminados pela energia do público, em especial Ruki e Kai.

" Esse show foi perfeito!", Ruki exclamava com os olhos brilhando, enquanto bebia um copo de água, para hidratar a garganta.

" Concordo! Por Buda, as garotas gritavam tanto!!! Espero que elas não fiquem roucas.", Kai comentou, sorrindo.

" Háháháháhá... Só você mesmo, Kai!", Aoi se jogou no sofá branco ao lado de Uruha, colocando os pés sobre a mesinha de centro. Um grande sorriso estava desenhado em seus lábios, evidenciando sua satisfação com aquele show.

Uruha abriu os olhos escuros por um momento ao sentir o estofado ceder a seu lado devido ao peso de Aoi e seu coração falhou uma batida quando se deu conta do roçar entre suas peles, pois o moreno estava praticamente colado a si, visto que o sofá em que se encontravam era de dois lugares. Precisou de muito autocontrole para não suspirar ou fazer algum movimento que indicasse certo desconforto e... Por quê? Porque simplesmente estava apaixonado pelo colega de banda e admitia que era muito complicado esconder esse sentimento.

O belo guitarrista de 1,77 de altura sempre soube que se sentia atraído pelo outro. Definitivamente Aoi era muito sexy e cada movimento dele, planejado ou espontâneo exalava sensualidade! Os dois eram muito amigos, o que permitia brincadeiras mais íntimas, pequenas provocações, algumas até com sentido dúbio, mas para Uruha aquilo já havia se tornado uma suntuosa tensão sexual. Sussurros... Abraços... Inocentes beijos roubados ou nem tanto... E agora ele precisava se policiar a todo o momento para não deixar estampado em seus olhos e expressões que amava Shiroyama Yuu mais do que tudo em sua vida!

Uruha voltou a fechar os olhos e, antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, deixou que um profundo suspiro escapasse de sua garganta e praguejou internamente por isso. Estava tenso, na verdade todos os seus músculos estavam e somando seu estado emocional com os shows sucessivos, o resultado era uma terrível e muito incômoda dor nas costas, ombros e pescoço, e tudo o que o jovem conseguia pensar era em como uma massagem seria bem-vinda.

" Ei, Uru! Está tudo bem?", Quando aquela voz sexy chegou aos seus ouvidos, Uruha congelou por um instante, para logo em seguida se controlar e voltar ao normal, e só então fitá-lo.

" Ah... Sim.", Takashima teve que fazer um grande esforço para responder e agradeceu aos deuses por não ter gaguejado.

" Você está tão quieto...", Comentou o moreno, ainda muito próximo, seu hálito tocando a bochecha direita de Uruha.

" É o cansaço...", Respondeu, fechando os olhos para não cair na tentação de olhar para aquela boca indecente de tão sexy!

Os olhos negros de Aoi percorreram a bela figura de Uruha, reparando em cada detalhe do corpo bonito. O guitarrista de madeixas claras vestia uma blusa negra justa e o famigerado short violeta que nada cobria daquelas coxas indecentes e pecaminosas, o que, internamente, ele agradecia... Afinal, Takashima Kouyou era simplesmente lindo! E enquanto reparava nisso, lembrou-se de que o guitarrista mais novo parecia um pouco mais distante nos últimos dois meses e também mais... Alerta por assim dizer... E definitivamente o jovem ficava sem jeito quando fazia alguma brincadeira mais íntima... Percebia que não era um desconforto exagerado, mas ele notava isso por pequenos gestos que o outro fazia quando se sentia desconcertado...

Suas esferas de ébano se voltaram para a face de Uruha, reparando na delicadeza daqueles traços, no respirar controlado, mas algo o aborrecia, pois percebia... Takashima estava, definitivamente, tenso! Conseguia notar isso pela forma como ele estava, mal mexendo um músculo, e essa atitude o incomodava profundamente, porque o deixava preocupado... Muito preocupado. Sem pensar uma segunda vez levou os dedos da mão direita até a testa do mais novo, retirando da face suave os fios claros que estavam grudados a pele, docemente.

" ...!", Uruha abriu os olhos repentinamente, assustado, fitando Aoi.

Ao ver tal reação, o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativo.

" O... O que foi?", Indagou Kouyou, falhando em esconder sua perturbação.

" Você não está bem, Uru.", Afirmou o moreno, seriamente.

Uruha suspirou de forma derrotada, o cansaço não o deixando pensar direito. Sua luta constante para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos estava minando todas as suas energias de uma forma que quase o deixava fatigado e tudo o que ele queria era descansar, relaxar e dormir... Dormir muito! Porque só assim, às vezes, é que conseguia se sentir em paz... A não ser quando em sonhos, Aoi o perturbava de maneira nada... Casta.

" Eu estou... Cansado, Aoi.", Sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados.

" Só cansado?", Indagou preocupado.

" É...", Sua resposta saiu automática.

" Uruha...", Aoi sentiu seu coração apertar por um momento. Se antes ele suspeitava, agora tinha certeza absoluta de que algo estava muito errado com o amigo e essa descoberta apenas o deixou ainda mais preocupado, afinal, Takashima era alguém muito importante para ele!

O coração de Kouyou batia aceleradamente, enquanto ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo os longos dedos de Aoi acariciarem sua testa. Como ele podia fazer aquilo? Seu corpo tencionou-se e o esforço que fazia para manter a respiração sob controle era quase sobre-humano. Por que o moreno tinha que tocá-lo? Por que tinha que torturá-lo daquela forma? Perguntas e mais perguntas permeavam sua mente, todas elas tendo como foco as ações do guitarrista a seu lado, mas não conseguia achar respostas para nenhuma delas... E isso aumentava o seu desespero. Às vezes tinha vontade de beijar aquela boca eroticamente obscena para sanar todo o desejo que o corroia, mas o medo de perder a amizade de Shiroyama devido a um ato impensado era muito maior que a ânsia voluptuosa que sentia e por isso se refreava.

" Uruha!!!", Chamou de novo, segurando o queixo dele, fazendo-o olhá-lo.

O guitarrista mais novo o fitou e seu coração bateu mais rápido devido ao toque.

" Qual o problema?", Indagou o moreno. Aquele silêncio... Aquela quietude do loiro... Isso o perturbava mais do que tudo.

" Eu estou com dor nas costas e nos ombros, Aoi. Só isso!", Respondeu o mais normal que conseguiu e delicadamente retirou a mão do moreno que estava em seu queixo e se levantou, caminhando lentamente até uma pequena geladeira, abrindo-a e pegando um pouco de água, rapidamente tomando. Precisava de algo para... Esfriar.

Aoi apenas observou todos os passos do outro guitarrista, vendo-o se abaixar sutilmente e teve que morder o lábio inferior ante o movimento daquele que o atiçava por completo, inflamando-o de desejo. Viu-o tomando água e então massagear os ombros, percebendo que devia mesmo estar com dor... Talvez tensão acumulada devido aos shows, no entanto, achava que era por algo mais...

Vários pensamentos cortavam a mente de Kouyou naquele instante, fazendo-o se recordar de tudo o que aconteceu entre ambos até o momento... A amizade sincera, as brincadeiras íntimas que poderiam ser feitas apenas com alguém em quem se tem confiança afim de não ferir os sentimentos do outro, os toques e olhares de interpretação ambígua... O beijo que roubou em pleno show e...

_"Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, mas... Ele parece tão preocupado agora..."_, Pensou, tomando a água devagar, abaixando-se ligeiramente para devolver a garrafa à geladeira e mentalmente imaginava se aquela preocupação não era um resquício de algo mais que Yuu poderia sentir por ele. Talvez essa fosse uma oportunidade propícia para revelar seus sentimentos e...

_"Não. Nem pense nisso!"_, Repreendeu-se em pensamento.

No outro canto da sala, Reita ouvia o que Kai e Ruki diziam, sem, no entanto, participar plenamente da conversa, mantendo os olhos no vocalista, até que em certo momento, desviou seus orbes escuros, pousando-os sobre Uruha, reparando na forma como o mesmo parecia pensativo, quase aflito e seus olhos estreitaram-se em resposta, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Vendo Aoi jogado no sofá com o canto dos olhos, começou a se irritar com isso, mas resolvido a não se alterar mais do que o necessário voltou a fitar o baixinho, mantendo toda a sua atenção nele, esquecendo-se do que acontecia ao seu redor.

_"Droga! Isso não está dando certo."_, Uruha praguejou internamente ao perceber que aqueles pensamentos tolos não abandonavam sua mente, percorrendo a sala com os olhos, irritado consigo mesmo.

Kai finalmente já havia se jogado em um pequeno sofá, aparentemente sem energia para continuar participando ativamente da conversa que mantinha com o baixista e o vocalista da banda, se rendendo ao cansaço. O papo que havia entre os três agora se tornara um monólogo de Ruki, que falava e gesticulava animadamente e Uruha teve que se perguntar de onde ele tirava tanta energia. Recostou-se a parede, se sentindo cansado apenas por fitá-lo e quando pensou em fechar os olhos, reparou em Reita...

Suzuki Akira mantinha toda a sua atenção em Ruki, observando cada gesto, cada mínimo movimento executado pelo pequeno vocalista da banda e Uruha notava toda a adoração presente nas íris escuras de Reita... Era evidente para ele que o baixista é completamente apaixonado por Matsumoto Takanori. Apenas uma pessoa burra ou desatenta não conseguiria reparar em tal coisa... E Takashima se perguntava em qual das duas opções se encaixava o baixinho...

_"Deve ser tão difícil pra ele..."_, Pensou, pois Ruki estava namorando, atualmente, uma linda modelo, e não eram poucas às vezes que o baixinho comentava com eles como andava seu relacionamento com a dita cuja, que aparentemente ia muito bem, mesmo com a distância entre eles, devido ao trabalho de ambos.

_"Não sei que caso é pior, o meu ou o do Reita, mas pensando bem, o dele é mais complicado."_, Takashima suspirou e bebeu o resto da água que estava no copo que segurava, deixando-o sobre a pequena geladeira.

Por mais que soubesse que sua situação era difícil, que poderia destruir uma grande amizade, Uruha sabia que tinha mais chances, pois, definitivamente, Aoi era, no mínimo, bissexual, mas no caso de Reita era diferente! Ruki era hetero, namorava uma mulher e visivelmente nunca demonstrou aparente interesse por homens, mesmo que nos shows ele 'abusasse' de seus 'pobres companheiros', o que o fazia pensar, às vezes, que se ele se interessasse, ia adorar a experiência. Acabou rindo de sua própria linha de raciocínio, assustando-se ao ser chamado.

" Ei, Uruha. Vamos!", Chamou Ruki, todo sorridente.

" Já estou indo! Você é muito apressado.", Respondeu, seguindo-o calmamente.

" Você é muito lento.", Ruki riu e Kai balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo.

" Cala a boca, baixinho!", Provocou na mesma hora.

" O quê?!", Ruki se virou, fitando-o revoltado.

" É mentira por acaso?", Uruha deu de ombros, rindo sarcasticamente.

" Parem vocês dois.", Kai disse sério a fim de evitar uma briguinha boba, mas sorriu logo em seguida, apenas ouvindo os dois murmurarem coisas ininteligíveis.

Aoi lentamente se ergueu, espreguiçando-se languidamente, olhando Uruha que já saía da sala junto com Kai e Ruki. Suspirou e começou a caminhar no intuito de seguir os três, vendo que Reita se moveu e veio em sua direção, olhando-o de modo estranho e parou, sentindo seu braço ser segurado pelo outro, que o fitava seriamente. Yuu piscou, sem compreender o gesto... Akira parecia querer dizer algo e rapidamente se aproximou mais, sussurrando em seu ouvido, deixando-o extremamente surpreso.

Reita ainda fitava Aoi seriamente.

" ...?!", Aoi o olhava confuso, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

" É só o que eu tenho a dizer.", O baixista disse, simplista como sempre e logo o silêncio imperou entre os dois.

" Reita...", Ia perguntar algo, mas um chamado atraiu a atenção de ambos.

" Vocês não vêm?", Ambos ouviram a voz de Ruki e rapidamente Reita se moveu, saindo da sala, alcançando o baixinho em poucos segundos.

_"Merda!!!"_, Praguejou o moreno, saindo e fechando a porta, seguindo pelo corredor sem deixar de fitar as costas de Uruha.

**OOO**

Os olhos negros se abriram lentamente, se fixando em um ponto escuro, sua visão ainda borrada pelo sono que o acometia no momento. Piscou os orbes repetidas vezes, só então se dando conta da imensidão do céu negro pontilhado por estrelas cintilantes que pareciam brigar entre si para receber mais atenção, formando uma cena digna de se vislumbrar por horas a fio. O céu estava limpo, permitindo uma ótima visão e a lua cheia apenas completava o belo cenário, porém isso parecia quase insignificante para Aoi.

O moreno suspirou profundamente, remexendo-se na poltrona do ônibus que levaria a banda de volta para a casa... A viagem era um pouco cansativa, mas o veículo era bem confortável na verdade e não tinha do que reclamar. Lentamente foi virando a cabeça e suas esferas cor de trevas percorreram todo o local, vendo Kai dormindo profundamente mais à frente e ao ouvir um barulho bem baixinho, olhou para trás, vendo Reita e Ruki.

Aoi ergueu uma sobrancelha e se moveu no assento, inclinando-se para trás, reparando nos dois colegas de banda. Reita estava sentado de lado no assento, seu dorso para a janela, recostado a ela, a perna esquerda flexionada sobre a poltrona e entre as pernas dele... Ruki. O pequeno vocalista encontrava-se apoiado sobre o peito do baixista, olhos mantidos fechados, tendo os dedos de Suzuki massageando suas têmporas suavemente e isso despertou completamente a curiosidade de Yuu. Com um sorriso nos lábios o guitarrista mais velho se levantou, caminhando até eles e se escorando em uma das poltronas, acabou fitando-os de mais perto.

" Que agarramento é esse aí?", Brincou, tendo um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

" Fale baixo ou vai acordá-lo.", Reita sibilou, quase ameaçador.

Aoi ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquirindo silenciosamente o motivo da cena.

" Ele estava com enxaqueca.", O baixista respondeu à pergunta mental do outro depois de ver nos olhos de Aoi o que ele queria saber.

Após o término do show e de toda a empolgação de Ruki, que não parava de falar um minuto, uma forte enxaqueca o atingiu, isso só quando estavam embarcando no ônibus e o único comprimido que tinha não parecia ter surtido tanto efeito assim, deixando-o inquieto, quase choroso, e se havia algo que Reita não suportava ver, era o baixinho sofrendo! Prontamente se ofereceu para fazer uma massagem, a fim de aliviar, pelo menos em parte, a dor dele e depois de algum tempo, conseguiu fazê-lo se deitar entre suas pernas, se apoiando em seu peito, enquanto iniciava os toques com a intenção de relaxá-lo, algo conseguido após trinta minutos...

" O Ruki tem que ver essas enxaquecas...", Aoi comentou, lembrando-se de que elas estavam ficando mais freqüentes de uns tempos para cá...

" A enxaqueca dele tem nome.", Murmurou baixo, desgostoso. Sabia muito bem que sempre que tinha aquele tipo de enxaqueca era porque alguma discussão tola foi iniciada por sua 'adorável' namorada.

" Arg... Ela fez de novo, é?", Aoi indagou, mas já sabia a resposta a sua própria pergunta. Falou mantendo o tom de voz, obviamente, baixo, pois sabia que seria seu fim se o pequeno vocalista acordasse. Reita o espancaria sem pensar duas vezes caso maculasse o sono do outro.

_"E eu adoraria enforcá-la por isso."_, Suzuki pensou, ainda massageando as têmporas de Ruki, que agora ressonava tranqüilamente contra seu peito e isso o satisfazia plenamente, pois sabia que se ele dormia, era porque sua dor diminuiu o suficiente para que relaxasse.

Aos poucos os dedos do baixista foram parando de tocar aquela região, descendo pelo pescoço dele e tocando os braços, acariciando de leve, vendo que Ruki estava frio e praguejou internamente por não ter falado para ele pegar uma coberta antes de se sentar ali. Apesar de não estar totalmente confortável, não ia acordar o pequeno de forma nenhuma, pois o loirinho podia se assustar e sua dor de cabeça voltar, então lançou um olhar sério a Aoi, encarando-o.

" Pegue uma coberta aqui em cima, por favor.", Falou em tom baixo e sério.

" Não é melhor chamá-lo? Assim ele pode se acomodar e...", Parou de falar...

Reita lançava um olhar imensamente mortal ao moreno.

" Ok, ok... Sem olhares mortais, por favor. Você perde a paciência muito fácil quando se trata do Ruki, Reita.", Falou, descruzando os braços, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

" Aoi... Eu apenas estou cuidando do meu melhor amigo.", Sibilou perigoso e se Ruki não estivesse dormindo tão confortavelmente em seus braços já teria se levantando e dado uns sopapos no moreno. Como ele podia falar coisas tão... Inconvenientes assim?

" Sei, sei...", Riu baixinho o moreno, pegando a coberta como pedido e abrindo-a, cobrindo Ruki com todo o cuidado do mundo, afinal, não estava a fim de arriscar sua integridade física.

Ruki se moveu no colo de Reita e Aoi paralisou, orando aos deuses para que o baixinho não acordasse, mas o vocalista apenas virou para o lado esquerdo e se acomodou melhor nos braços do baixista, provavelmente achando que o peito dele fosse uma grande almofada. Teve que conter o riso ao imaginar isso, vendo-o se ajeitar e voltar à expressão serena de antes, para alívio seu e do 'anjo da guarda' que o envolvia protetoramente.

" Reita, sobre o que você disse...", Aoi começou a falar, mas parou ao ouvir uma tosse baixa vinda do fundo do ônibus e ergueu o olhar, reparando que vinha do local onde Uruha estava.

Reita viu Aoi esquecer o que ia falar, se dirigindo ao fundo do ônibus e apenas apoiou a cabeça no vidro da janela, mantendo os braços ao redor de Ruki, que continuava ressonando tranqüilamente em seus braços, logo fechando os próprios olhos... Estava cansado e talvez não fosse ruim dormir um pouco, mas sabia que não o conseguiria fazer profundamente, pois estava alerta a qualquer respirar diferente vindo daquele que amava em segredo.

Aoi lentamente caminhou até o fundo do ônibus, chegando às últimas poltronas, vendo Uruha dormindo profundamente, no entanto, estava completamente descoberto, a peça felpuda caída no chão enquanto o corpo bonito, porém de traços suaves, mantinha-se todo encolhido sobre a poltrona, revelando claramente o frio que sentia naquele momento. Isso desagradou o moreno, que rapidamente pegou a coberta, sentando-se ao lado dele, cobrindo-o com delicadeza para que não acordasse, reparando na bela feição do amigo e companheiro de banda.

Alguns fios loiro-mel caíam no rosto bonito, cobrindo-o parcialmente, e lentamente Aoi ergueu a mão tocando a pele macia e sedosa do mais novo, retirando da face dele as mexas claras, colocando atrás da orelha, usando de toda sua sutileza para que Uruha não despertasse. Reparou nos contornos dos lábios carnudos e atraentes como uma fruta proibida, na pele clara branca como porcelana, os cílios grandes e tudo o que conseguia pensar era que Kouyou devia ser um anjo materializado em forma humana!

_"E você parece tão perturbado... Tão cansado..."_, Seus dedos deslizaram suavemente sobre a bochecha de Uruha, sem pressa, tomando o cuidado de não acordá-lo, reparando que, apesar da face relaxada, o guitarrista mais novo ainda parecia ligeiramente preocupado com algo... Era isso que captava na expressão dele.

Deixando um suspiro baixo escapar, Aoi arrumou melhor a coberta sobre o corpo esbelto, ajeitando-se na poltrona ao lado de Uruha, sem desviar o olhar da face bonita... Nenhum pensamento lhe cortava a mente, e o moreno apenas admirava a beleza daquele ser, sentindo-se ser vencido pelo sono pouco a pouco, até que finalmente adormeceu ali... Ao lado dele.

O tempo pareceu transcorrer com mais velocidade enquanto o ônibus ia para seu destino, sendo guiado de modo correto e sem nenhum problema pelo caminho, e logo o sol já estava surgindo no horizonte, iluminando parte do interior aconchegante e aos poucos olhos chocolates foram se abrindo, piscando lentamente, repetidas vezes, enquanto a mente ainda enevoada de Uruha ia despertando sem pressa...

Takashima sentia-se envolto por algo quente e aconchegante e sua mente ainda sonolenta tentava descobrir o que poderia ser, percebendo que se tratava de uma grossa coberta que lhe cobria o corpo, aquecendo-o, quase sorrindo por isso, pois durante a noite lembrava-se de sentir frio, porém estava tão cansado que não teve forças para se mover e pegar algo para se enrolar.

"_Quando foi que eu peguei a coberta?"_, Perguntou-se mentalmente, não se lembrando de ter acordado para pegar a dita cuja, que provavelmente havia ido ao chão ao se mexer na poltrona e isso era deveras estranho, pois a coberta não poderia ir até ele sozinho e...

O coração de Uruha falhou uma batida ao se dar conta de que não era apenas uma coberta que o aquecia... Havia também braços fortes que envolviam seu corpo, transmitindo-lhe um calor agradável e logo seus olhos chocolate se fixaram no ser a sua frente, chocando-se ao perceber que Aoi estava dormindo abraçado a ele. Por um momento não soube o que pensar e estava em choque, forte demais para reagir e afastar-se bruscamente do mais velho... E tudo o que conseguia pensar era... Por que Yuu estava ao lado dele... Abraçando-o?

Mantinha seus chocolates fixos na face de Aoi... Ele dormia tranqüilamente, a feição, apesar de séria, estava satisfeita com algo e tudo o que Uruha queria era saber o porquê do moreno abraçá-lo daquela forma. Imediatamente ficou tenso, temendo que alguma reação indevida aflorasse em seu corpo e tentou sutilmente se afastar, mas para seu desespero, assim que começou a se desvencilhar, sentiu Yuu puxá-lo para si e prendeu a respiração, sendo envolvido ainda mais, percebendo que o outro guitarrista o estreitava em seus braços e Kouyou se esqueceu de como respirar...

Os braços de Aoi puxaram Uruha mais para si, como se o mesmo fosse um gatinho ou bichinho de pelúcia que era fofo demais, por isso precisava ser abraçado, apertado enquanto dormia e assim ele o fez, envolvendo-o em seus braços, sentindo o calor gostoso que lhe era transmitido, ficando desta forma... Sua respiração era suave e calma e a sensação que o acometia neste momento era de uma grande tranqüilidade... Uma paz que permeava todo o seu ser e o moreno não queria acordar!

Uruha simplesmente não sabia o que fazer... Seu corpo estava completamente tenso e sentir a respiração suave e ritmada de Aoi contra seus lábios não estava ajudando em nada seu estado... A boca dele estava a milímetros da sua e essa proximidade era perturbadora! Não conseguia raciocinar e tudo o que pensava era sobre qual deveria ser o sabor real daqueles lábios, mas lá no fundo, sua mente o avisava de que não deveria seguir em frente e por quê? Porque simplesmente não queria que Yuu ficasse com raiva... Que o olhasse daquela maneira reprovadora de novo. Na verdade, doía saber que Shiroyama não sentia o mesmo e sabia que jamais conseguiria fazer com que o amasse...

"_Oh, por Buda! Por que ele não me solta?"_, Aflição começava a tomar conta de seu ser, irradiando nervosismo por cada célula e Uruha temia se descontrolar!

Seus chocolates estavam fixos naquela boca obscena, não conseguindo desviar do piercing que tornava aquela boca ainda mais atrativa... Reparou em cada contorno dos lábios fartos, ansiando senti-lo cada vez mais e perdendo a noção da realidade, Uruha começou a se aproximar, roçando seus lábios nos de Aoi, deixando-se levar pelas sensações e repentinamente o moreno se mexeu, virando-se, ficando quase de barriga para cima, fazendo o guitarrista mais novo congelar em seus braços, que o puxaram ao se mover, deixando o loiro praticamente deitado sobre ele. Takashima havia prendido a respiração e estava completamente atordoado, não movendo um músculo sequer, vislumbrando a expressão séria, porém serena daquele que amava.

" A... Aoi...", Uruha chamou baixinho, sua face rubra devido à proximidade e principalmente, pela posição em que se encontrava. Ambas as poltronas estavam reclinadas, deixando-os parcialmente deitados e ficar sobre Aoi daquela forma, sendo apertado por ele, era de abalar qualquer ser e isso começava a deixá-lo... Excitado.

O moreno teve a ligeira impressão de ter ouvido uma suave voz ao longe, de alguém conhecido chamando-o, mas estava tão gostoso ali... O calor que sentia junto a seu corpo era tão bom que simplesmente se recusava a acordar! Pretendia continuar daquela mesma forma, no entanto, sentia algo quente em sua face e sua mente quase desperta reconhecia essa sensação como sendo raios de sol tocando sua pele... E não estava gostando nada disso! Levado por esse desconforto ergueu uma das mãos lentamente, cobrindo os olhos, que eram abertos sem pressa alguma, tendo a visão embaçada por um momento, ainda não se dando conta do que acontecia a seu redor.

" A... Aoi...?!", Shiroyama ouviu aquela voz conhecida, chamando-o baixinho em tom quase trêmulo e piscou lentamente, guiando seus orbes negros para baixo...

" Você po... Poderia me soltar?", Uruha gaguejou as palavras, não tendo coragem de fitá-lo nos olhos, desejando que um buraco se abrisse e que caísse dentro dele devido a vergonha que sentia.

" ...?!", Aoi piscou repetidas vezes, só então se dando conta de que abraçava Uruha, mantendo-o junto a si, praticamente deitado sobre seu corpo, tendo a face tingida por um doce rubor que o deixava ainda mais... Encantador! Sentia as mãos dele apoiadas suavemente em seu tórax, a face próxima e antes mesmo que se desse conta suas esferas cor de trevas já estavam fixas nos lábios carnudos de Kouyou.

" Aoi, por favor...", Sussurrou, sem saber como controlar aquelas reações...

" Sim?", Os orbes negros encontraram os chocolates e Aoi se perdeu neles.

" Poderia me soltar?", Inquiriu, fazendo uma força sobre-humana para manter seu corpo sob controle... E o pior é que estava perdendo.

" Oh, claro!", Lentamente retirou as mãos das costas dele, vendo-o se levantar.

Uruha ficou em silêncio, face virada para a janela, não conseguindo de forma alguma fitar Aoi nos olhos. Ainda tentava controlar as reações de seu corpo causadas pela proximidade com o moreno... O que Yuu tinha em mente para abraçá-lo daquela maneira? Tinha certeza de que o mesmo havia sentado várias poltronas a frente, então como ele veio parar bem ali, ao lado dele? Conteve um suspiro profundo, sentindo que aos poucos conseguia retomar o controle, mas ainda assim sentia todos os seus músculos tensos, evitando qualquer movimento brusco.

" Ontem eu ouvi você tossindo e vim ver o que estava acontecendo... Vi que estava descoberto e te cobri, me sentando aqui e... Acho que acabei cochilando e te abracei sem querer...", Sorriu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, tentando quebrar aquele silêncio quase constrangedor que ficou entre eles.

" Hum... Bem... Obrigado!", Disse, olhando-o apenas rapidamente, mas logo voltando a fitar a janela, vendo a paisagem passando rapidamente.

Aoi sorriu quase travesso, sem retirar os olhos do mais novo, que voltou a se refugiar no silêncio, apesar de agora ter uma expressão mais suave, quase aérea e quando já pretendia fazer alguma brincadeira, ouviu Kai falar algo e notou que já estavam chegando. Aquilo o decepcionou um pouco, pois desejava falar mais com Uruha, porém o ônibus logo estacionou.

A agitação tomou conta do ônibus e Ruki falava algo com Reita, enquanto Kai pegava algumas coisas. Havia pessoas para ajudá-los com algumas bagagens e Aoi já recolhia sua mala, vendo que Uruha fez o mesmo, já saindo de forma apressada, o que o intrigou. Rapidamente desceu do ônibus, ouvindo o mais novo dizer algo como 'não estou muito bem, até daqui a quinze dias' e apenas acenou a todos, para seu desgosto total.

" Uruha, espera!", Pediu o moreno, que colocava a mala no chão, vendo o loiro entrando em um táxi.

" KAI!!!", Aoi quase pulou no lugar quando ouviu aquele grito e olhou para o lado, vendo Miyavi vindo, os braços abertos, um sorriso enorme nos lábios, e antes mesmo que Kai pudesse pensar em algo, já estava sendo abraçado... Ou melhor, amassado pelo cantor, quase rodando com ele nos braços e o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

" Espera aí, Miyavi!", Kai dizia, querendo fazer cara de bravo, mas sem conseguir realmente, agora sendo quase que sacolejado pelo outro que ria como se estivesse fazendo uma louca brincadeira.

" Só ele mesmo e... Merda!", Aoi praguejou ao ver que o táxi de Uruha já ia longe. Por um momento teve vontade de socar Miyavi, pois se o moreno não o tivesse distraído, talvez tivesse conseguido alcançar o outro guitarrista.

" Até quando eles vão ficar se agarrando?", Reita questionou, olhando de longe, enquanto Miyavi acenava aos ajudantes e falava alguma coisa que não entendia.

" Sorte que o Miyavi é tão brincalhão que ninguém aqui leva a sério que ele possa estar interessado no Kai... Mas eu tenho minhas suspeitas.", Ruki comentou, sorrindo, não sabendo como o baterista conseguia conviver pacificamente com alguém tão brincalhão e aparentemente sem noção como o cantor.

"_Será que o Kai percebe o interesse do Miyavi? Eu não posso acreditar que logo ele seja tão desatento."_, Ruki pensou, ainda fitando os dois, que agora conversavam animadamente, enquanto Miyavi contava que ao saber da chegada deles, veio recepcioná-los.

" Se sente melhor, Ruki?", O baixista perguntou, fitando ternamente Ruki.

" Sim, Reita. Você tem mãos de anjo!", O vocalista sorriu, satisfeito por não estar sentindo mais nenhum tipo de dor de cabeça e tudo isso era graças às mãos maravilhosas do baixista, que empregou muito bem uma massagem.

Aoi apenas observava os dois agora, vendo como Reita e Ruki conversavam animadamente. O mais novo parecia muito feliz, os sentimentos dele deixavam o baixista bem satisfeito... E o moreno não podia negar a sintonia que havia entre eles e não conseguia evitar pensar que sua amizade com Uruha, que era tão preciosa, estava mais distante e isso o incomodava!

"_Droga, eu preciso encontrar um jeito..."_, Disse a si mesmo em pensamento, nada satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, sua expressão extremamente séria e, ligeiramente mal-humorado, o guitarrista de cabelos negros despediu-se dos amigos, pegando outro táxi... Precisava pensar.

**OOO**

17:40 PM. Sexta-feira. Apartamento de Kouyou.

Três dias haviam se passado desde o fim da turnê. As 'férias' de quinze dias já tinham se iniciado, no entanto, Uruha não tinha a mínima vontade de viajar, mesmo tendo plena certeza de que ficando em casa acabaria não descansando nada, mas não tinha ânimo algum para planejar uma pequena viagem e muito menos, força para fazê-la. Por isso se encontrava dormindo não tão confortavelmente assim no sofá da sala com a televisão ligada em volume baixo.

Não havia dormido bem à noite, pois novamente foi assolado por sonhos nada castos, apesar de extremamente românticos com Aoi. Após acordar em plena três da madrugada não conseguiu mais dormir e acabou passando o resto da noite fantasiando bobamente sobre um relacionamento entre ele e Shiroyama. Obviamente, depois de um não tão nutritivo café da manhã, que substituiu o almoço, Takashima caiu no sono e assim ficou...

Ao longe um som quase agudo cortava o silêncio do cômodo e aos poucos o loiro ia acordando. Os olhos escuros aos poucos iam se abrindo lentamente e ele mais uma vez ouviu o mesmo ruído, identificando-o como sendo o da campainha de seu apartamento, no entanto, não tinha a menor intenção de se levantar e atender. Voltou a fechar os olhos, mas o ser do outro lado da porta não parecia disposto a cooperar, continuando a apertar o maldito botão, irritando o sonolento guitarrista dos the GazettE.

" Ô maldição, viu!", Reclamou sem pressa quando ouviu novamente o som insistente e desligou a televisão, se levantando, para se arrepender no momento seguinte.

" Merda!", Praguejou, sentindo uma forte dor nas costas, ombros e no pescoço.

Respirando profundamente, caminhou lentamente até a porta, desejando gritar um 'já vai', mas sem forças ou ânimo para fazê-lo. Sem fitar o olho-mágico, virou a chave, destrancando a porta, abrindo-a em seguida, sua outra mão sobre o olho esquerdo, esfregando-o, ainda sonolento, erguendo a cabeça sem alarme.

" Oi?", Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca.

" Oi... Uru-chan!", A resposta veio imediatamente.

" A-Aoi?!", Takashima se assustou, finalmente despertando ao ver que Shiroyama estava mesmo a sua frente.

Os lábios de Aoi se curvaram em um sorriso sensual e divertido ante a surpresa nos olhos de Uruha e logo em seguida seus orbes negros percorreram lentamente o corpo do rapaz apenas um pouco mais alto, vendo que ele vestia uma regata violeta ligeiramente justa e uma calça de moletom cinza bem larguinha. Lamentou internamente que ele não estivesse com aquelas maravilhosas coxas de fora, mas tinha que admitir que o mais novo estava adorável naquela roupa, com carinha assustada e a mão esquerda próximo ao olho, lhe conferindo um ar quase infantil.

" Hum... Boa tarde, Uruha!", Mordeu o lábio inferior perto do piercing.

" Boa tarde! Mas... O que faz aqui?", Indagou ainda surpreso com a presença dele.

" Bem, vim te visitar!", Respondeu sorrindo e se encostando ao batente da porta.

Uruha viu Aoi cruzar os braços sem deixar de mirá-lo, mantendo aquele sorriso perturbadoramente sensual nos lábios. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e estremeceu internamente ao ver como ele estava vestido... Shiroyama usava uma calça preta bem justa, que delineava muito bem as suas pernas, botas com fivelas da mesma cor, bem como uma blusa social de um tom quase negro, parcialmente aberta, deixando a mostra o peito do mesmo, bem como o pingente pendendo sobre a pele clara, por cima, um casaco escuro, que completava sua aparência impecável. Os cabelos cor de trevas caíam-lhe sobre a face, chegando aos ombros, concedendo-lhe um ar misterioso e sexy, e Uruha sentiu suas pernas bambearem...

" Me... Visitar?!", Takashima sentia-se confuso e tonto, inebriando-se com o perfume lúbrico que exalava daquele corpo perfeito.

" Sim. Eu estava com saudades!", Aoi lançou-lhe um olhar sensual.

" Co-Como?", A cabeça de Uruha rodou e ele sentiu a face aquecer.

Aoi sorriu internamente ao presenciar a reação de Uruha. Ele já era adorável, mas agora estava simplesmente... Maravilhoso! Uma sensação de pura satisfação se fez presente em seu peito e ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, sem nunca deixar de fitar o guitarrista mais novo, tendo a certeza de que fez a escolha certa.

_"Eu não vou deixar você escapar... Uru-chan!"_, Disse a si mesmo em pensamento, completamente convicto. Aquela era uma oportunidade propícia... E não a deixaria passar... Não mais!

Continua...

**OOO**

Aqui estou com minha primeira fic de J-Rock e com os _the GazettE_. /o/ Conheci as bandas de rock japonês apenas agora, mas estou adorando! Confesso que não havia me interessado pelo _GazettE_ ao ouvir uma das músicas de som mais pesado e nem tinha me ligado na aparência deles, mas isso começou a mudar depois que eu pedi a Nii-chan algumas fics pra ler... Não havia nada novo e eu estava desesperada, e ela me passou uma fic _Aoi x Uruha_ e mesmo eu não conhecendo nada da banda, li e gostei! XD Passei a ler mais... E minha paixão explodiu depois que eu ouvi _Cassis_!!!

E agora vocês sabem como se iniciou a minha perdição! Me interessei pela banda e comecei a procurar as músicas bem como imagens... E agora eu simplesmente amo _the GazettE_, adoro ler e escrever yaoi com eles, bem como jogar. [Isso é tão viciante! Rs E essa fic é apenas o início... Whuahahuaha...

Dedico essa fic a minha querida _**Nii-chan**_, que foi a responsável pelo início de meu interesse nos _the GazettE_ e que vive me suprindo, seja com imagem, música ou algo mais para me instigar a escrever sobre eles. XD Fora que agora ela anda me viciando em _Alice Nine_ também... Rsrsrsr... Então essa fic é pra você, _Nii-chan_! Espero que você goste!

Agradeço a **Lady Anúbis** por betar a fic pra mim. Você é um amor! -

Apenas esclarecendo, a palavra _'__ensejo__'_ significa _'ocasião favorável, momento ou oportunidade propícia.'_ E escolhi como título por cair como uma luva para o enredo da fic! Sobre a música _Baretta_ eu a coloquei, bem como os guitarristas tocando juntos apenas porque acho a cena linda! No entanto, na fic, esse show se passa um pouco depois da apresentação em que o Uruha roubou um beijo do Aoi! Ou seja, digamos que eles repetiram a cena de tocarem de costas sobre o amplificador em um show posterior.

E o que acharam da fic até o momento? O.o Ela está boa? Devo continuá-la? O que estão achando do Aoi e do Uruha? Eu realmente gostaria de saber...

01 de Setembro de 2007.

18:19 PM.

**Yume Vy**


	2. Momento Favorável

**Ensejo**

**Capítulo 02 – Momento Favorável.**

Uruha piscou repetidas vezes ao escutar a declaração de Aoi, pensando se realmente havia ouvido bem, se não tinha se enganado com as palavras pronunciadas por aqueles lábios carnudos e obscenos. Novamente o olhou, vendo que Shiroyama estava mesmo ali... Todo vestido de preto, com uma calça justa de couro que delineava suas coxas, as botas com fivelas que ele achava um charme, a blusa social parcialmente aberta, deixando o peito alvo à vista... O casaco negro que o deixava ainda mais elegante e, para completar, os cabelos cor de trevas caindo-lhe sobre a face, chegando aos ombros como um manto delicado, concedendo-lhe um ar misterioso e sexy!

" Me... Visitar?!", A voz de Uruha saiu falha, enquanto o guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel sentia as pernas bambearem e uma lânguida tontura envolver-lhe o corpo quando uma corrente de ar trouxe o perfume de Aoi até ele.

" Sim. Eu estava com saudades!", Aoi lançou-lhe um olhar sensual.

" Co-Como?", A cabeça de Uruha rodou e o guitarrista sentiu a face aquecer. O que Aoi queria realmente dizer com aquilo? Não era o que estava pensando... Ou era?

_"Não... Pare de pensar besteiras, Kouyou!"_, Uruha se repreendeu mentalmente. Não devia sonhar... Não devia ficar fantasiando coisas que nunca ocorreriam.

Aoi sorriu internamente ao presenciar a reação de Uruha. Ele já era adorável, mas agora estava simplesmente... Maravilhoso! Havia surpresa naqueles olhos chocolates... Podia dizer que seu adorado companheiro de banda estava perfeito, olhando-o como quem não sabe o que dizer, num misto de ansiedade e deslumbramento. Uma sensação de pura satisfação se fez presente em seu peito e logo Shiroyama inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, sem nunca deixar de fitar o guitarrista mais novo, tendo a certeza de que fez a escolha certa.

_"Eu não vou deixar você escapar... Uru-chan!"_, Disse a si mesmo em pensamento, completamente convicto. Aquela era uma oportunidade propícia... E não a deixaria passar... Não mais!

O moreno continuou fitando o mais jovem por longos minutos, em silêncio, vendo que ele nada pronunciava, como se estivesse a processar o que dissera, tentando ter certeza que era real e isso o deixava ainda mais fofo! Não conseguiu se impedir de fitá-lo de cima a baixo de maneira discreta, novamente reparando na regata violeta ligeiramente justa, descendo para as pernas cobertas com a calça de moletom larguinha, mas que ainda assim delineava as coxas de forma a fazer qualquer um perder horas imaginando como seria arrancar aquela peça e... Evitou continuar os pensamentos. Ergueu seus orbes para a face de Uruha, decidindo que era hora de falar algo...

" Eu posso entrar?", Indagou o moreno, gostando de cada reação de Takashima.

" Oh! Claro...", Uruha se sentiu envergonhado por ficar tão bobo enquanto o fitava e logo deu passagem ao mais velho, que imediatamente entrou em seu apartamento e sem demora, trancou a porta, ainda confuso com as palavras dele, agradecendo ao fato de ainda manter-se de costas para Aoi, pois tinha certeza de que estava corado... E aquilo era um absurdo!

" Ei, Uru-chan...", Aoi sussurrou o chamado.

" Oi?!", Virou-se para fitá-lo, se recostando a porta fechada, só então se dando conta de que o guitarrista mais velho estava... Perto demais.

" Como você está?", Perguntou a menos de dois passos do jovem de cabelos claros.

" Bem...", Uruha respondeu baixinho, sentindo o coração disparar.

" Parece um pouco abatido... Tem dormido bem?", Aproximou-se meio passo, erguendo lentamente a mão no intuito de tocá-lo...

_"Não... Não me toque!"_, O pedido mental de Uruha foi totalmente inútil, pois agora os dedos de Aoi estavam em seu rosto, deslizando por sua pele com uma delicadeza sublime, até colocar uma mecha clara de seus cabelos atrás de sua orelha de uma forma que o perturbava completamente...

" Uru...", Aoi chamou em um suave sussurro.

" Ah, eu... Estou bem!", Respondeu, tentando sorrir.

Aoi permaneceu em silêncio, seus dedos ainda acariciando aquela face bela.

" Você veio por quê...?!", Queria afoitamente que ele se afastasse logo, antes que notasse o leve tremor que percorria seu corpo e seria muito embaraçoso explicar aquilo... Mas afinal... Por que Aoi tinha que tocá-lo daquela forma perturbadora?

" Estava com saudades!", Repetiu, sorrindo novamente a Uruha.

" Pára de brincar!", Takashima ficou sem jeito, desviando o olhar para o piso.

" Que fofo!!! Meu Uru-baby está coradinho!", Sua voz saiu em uma sensual fascinação e seu sorriso alargou-se, simplesmente se deliciando ao ver a face de Uruha ganhar um tom enrubescido... E aos seus olhos ele ficou ainda mais adorável sem jeito!

" Yuu!!!", Uruha disse de modo repreensivo, quase emburrado, cruzando os braços, tentando manter uma pose firme e irritada, mas a verdade era que estava alarmado demais com as palavras de Aoi e tinha quase certeza de que se não estivesse escorado à porta, suas pernas não suportariam seu peso, visto que estavam bambas.

" Estou brincando, Uru.", Sorriu, deixando de tocá-lo, lamentando tal coisa.

" Não achei graça.", Murmurou, relaxando um pouco quando Aoi se afastou.

" Hum... Você fica mal-humorado ao acordar... Interessante! Será que continuaria assim depois de...?", Olhava-o de modo analítico, sorrindo maliciosamente, mas parou assim que seus orbes negros encontraram os chocolates...

Uruha estreitara os olhos, fuzilando-o intensamente.

" Tá, parei.", Levantou as mãos em sinal de paz, sorrindo de forma levada.

" Por que veio aqui mesmo? Além da saudade, é claro!", Um leve tom de sarcasmo podia ser notado em sua voz e Uruha finalmente se desencostou da porta, sentindo-se seguro para caminhar sem ter a impressão de que cairia ao dar o passo seguinte, indo até o sofá, se sentando e fazendo um sinal para Aoi fazer o mesmo.

Aoi sorriu ante a ironia de Uruha, mas manteve-se quieto, sua expressão séria.

" Não vai se sentar, Aoi?", Questionou, estranhando a mudança na sensual face. Yuu o olhava de uma forma séria demais e isso o preocupava... Ele só fazia tal expressão quando algo importante acontecia ou quando estava magoado ou estressado com alguma coisa e este fato o deixou em alerta. O que estaria incomodando Shiroyama?

"Eu queria te pedir um favor.", Falou com ponderação.

" O que houve?", Uruha ficou realmente preocupado ante aquelas palavras e isso o fez se remexer sentado no sofá, ficando um pouco nervoso.

" Posso ficar aqui até domingo?", Pediu em tom baixo, suspirando ligeiramente, passando a mão pelos fios negros, que logo lhe caíram na face de novo.

" Ficar aqui?! Mas o que aconteceu? Fala logo, Aoi!", Uruha se ergueu, já estando aflito e porque não dizer angustiado com o que poderia ter acontecido.

" É que a vizinha do apartamento de cima está com visitas... Parentes, sabe... E a casa dela está cheia de pirralhos barulhentos, Uruha. Aquilo virou um inferno!", Disse de forma quase exasperada, já se estressando somente de lembrar o quanto eles pulavam, dos gritos e da correria no andar superior... E isso o incomodava muito!

" Então é isso?! Que merda, Aoi! Você me preocupou de verdade, droga!!!", O guitarrista loiro disse quase exaltado. Como o moreno podia assustá-lo assim?

" Mas Uru... Eu estava enlouquecendo!", Revelou, fazendo-se de vítima...

" Só por isso não te deixo ficar.", Cruzou os braços, emburrado. Como Aoi ousou preocupá-lo daquela forma por algo tão simples? Isso não se faz a um amigo... Principalmente a um amigo apaixonado.

" Não seja mau comigo, Uru!", Aproximou-se, fazendo cara de cão sem dono.

" Não quero nem saber.", Virou-se de costas para fugir daquele olhar de 'guitarrista abandonado', fingindo-se de indignado, mas já quase sorria.

" Me deixa ficar, vai...", Aoi enlaçou-o pela cintura, por trás, sussurrando as palavras no ouvido de Uruha de forma sensual e manhosa.

" Aoi...", Takashima suspendeu a respiração por um momento. Como Shiroyama podia fazer isso com ele? Devia processá-lo por danos sentimentais...

" Você deixa?", O tom saiu charmoso, mas com uma implicação maior do que a que realmente aparentava, apertando de leve a cintura do mais jovem.

_"Por Buda!"_, Uruha fechou os olhos sentindo o hálito de Aoi em seu ouvido e o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, o que fez um sutil arrepio dançar por seu ser.

Os dedos de Aoi brincaram na cintura de Uruha como quem não quer nada, enquanto sentia o perfume suave que se desprendia do corpo dele. O silêncio imperava na sala, mas isso de forma alguma parecia incomodá-los, na verdade estava adorando a proximidade... Gostava de tocá-lo, de sussurrar coisas no ouvido do loiro, de brincar só para vê-lo sorrir daquela forma adorável, ficar sem jeito ou simplesmente brigar com ele... Em resumo, não queria se afastar e por isso... Decidiu parar de perder tempo!

" Uruha...", Sussurrou sensualmente, novamente o chamando.

" Hum?", Takashima apenas suspirou, sentindo-se flutuar naquele abraço.

" ... Você deixa?", Pediu sedutoramente mais uma vez.

" Deixo...", Respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, ainda preso naquele torpor.

" Você é um amor!", Sorriu, beijando a bochecha direta de Uruha, apertando-o em seus braços, aspirando mais um pouco do perfume doce que exalava da pele macia.

Apesar de derretido por aqueles gestos, Uruha se sentiu um masoquista! Ele tinha plena consciência de que permitir que Yuu ficasse significaria mais conversas, brincadeiras, abraços e beijinhos aparentemente inocentes, mas que para ele, e sua intuição dizia que para Aoi também, geraria aquele quase enlouquecedor clima de... Tensão sexual. Suspirou... Definitivamente não estava pensando direito.

" Aoi...", Chamou, decidido a manter o controle.

" Sim?", Inquiriu, sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

" Poderia me soltar?", Pediu, sentindo o perfume delicioso de Aoi.

" Por quê? Você está tão quentinho... E está tão bom assim!", Falou, fingindo inocência, um sorriso lânguido e brincalhão dançando em seus lábios.

_"Sádico! Aoi é um sádico!"_, Uruha pensou imediatamente ante a resposta do moreno, pois tinha a impressão de que Aoi estava se divertindo muito com aquela situação e... Será que ele sabia? Será que percebeu que seus sentimentos ultrapassaram os de uma reles atração? Aquilo era definitivamente... Preocupante!

Aoi apenas mantinha-se junto a Uruha, apreciando o cheiro gostoso da pele dele, recordando-se então da 'conversa' que teve com... Reita.

**OOO**

Seus olhos negros seguiram Uruha, vendo-o se mover depois de ser chamado por Ruki e uma pequena briguinha ocorrer entre eles, fazendo-os parecer duas criancinhas, que aos olhos de Aoi pareceram bastante... Adoráveis! Riu quando viu Kai se aproximar e repreendê-los seriamente, para depois sorrir como se não acreditasse na birra que os dois pareciam fazer sem motivo aparente e decidiu que deveria se mexer, senão corria o risco de ficar para trás.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Aoi lentamente se ergueu, espreguiçando-se languidamente, olhando novamente para Uruha, que já saía da sala junto com Kai e Ruki. Suspirou e começou a caminhar no intuito de seguir os três, vendo que Reita se moveu e veio em sua direção, mirando-o de modo estranho e parou, sentindo seu braço ser segurado pelo outro, que o fitava seriamente. Yuu piscou, sem compreender o gesto... Ele parecia querer falar algo e...

" O que foi, Reita?", Ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

" Você perde tempo demais.", Disse em tom impassível.

" O que?", Indagou, vendo Reita se inclinar, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido.

" Se você tem uma oportunidade ao alcance de suas mãos, não a deixe passar! Você vai se arrepender se o fizer.", Reita falou naquele tom grave e sério, típico dele.

Aoi afastou um pouco o rosto, o fitando sem compreender.

" Falo de Uruha.", O baixista ficou impaciente ante a lentidão de Aoi para processar o que havia falado, soltando o braço do moreno em seguida.

" ...?!", Aoi o olhava confuso, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

" É só o que eu tenho a dizer.", O baixista disse, simplista como sempre e logo o silêncio imperou entre os dois.

Aoi ficou parado por um tempo, olhando Reita, tentando processar as palavras do baixista de forma correta, a fim de compreender o real sentido do aviso tão sério e a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente era que... Akira percebia que ele era apaixonado por Uruha! E o mais importante... Se o outro estava avisando-o, então sabia de algo de que ainda não tinha conhecimento, como o guitarrista loiro gostar de outra pessoa ou quem sabe, ter alguém, mas rapidamente afastou tal perturbadora hipótese, no entanto, não poderia desconsiderá-la completamente, pois era fato que Takashima parecia sutilmente se afastar... Evitar seus toques, suas brincadeiras, bem como...

" Reita...", Ia perguntar algo, mas um chamado atraiu a atenção de ambos.

" Vocês não vêm?", Ambos ouviram a voz de Ruki e rapidamente Reita se moveu, saindo da sala, alcançando o baixinho em poucos segundos.

_"Merda!!!"_, Praguejou o moreno, saindo e fechando a porta, seguindo pelo corredor sem deixar de fitar as costas de Uruha.

**OOO**

Aoi voltou à realidade após se recordar daquela pequena conversa, suspirando profundamente. Mantinha-se abraçado ao mais novo e um pequeno sorriso dançou em seus lábios pelo modo como as coisas estavam indo. Ficaria três dias, quem sabe mais, na casa de Uruha e em seus planos apenas o céu era o limite! Seguiria o conselho de Reita, não deixaria aquela oportunidade propícia passar em branco... Não permitiria que Takashima escapasse por entre seus dedos como areia fina... Não mais. Esta era sua decisão.

Na opinião de Shiroyama, o clima entre eles era favorável e o outro guitarrista parecia muito inclinado a corresponder a todas as suas expectativas, o que o deixava extremamente satisfeito e... Aoi ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber o corpo de Kouyou ficar tenso em seus braços e imediatamente notou que estava desconfortável, mas... Por quê? Estava tudo bem até agora, então... O que mudou?

_"Será que Uruha acha que eu..."_, Teve sua linha de raciocínio cortada pela voz baixa de Takashima.

" Nossa! Já são mais de seis e meia...", Comentou o guitarrista mais novo, olhando o relógio, ainda se sentindo desconfortável devido às dúvidas que o acometiam.

" Verdade... O sol já até sumiu.", Comentou em tom normal, percebendo que a sala estava na penumbra, tendo consciência de que Uruha ainda estava tenso em seus braços.

" Não está com fome?", Perguntou repentinamente, sem pensar em nada específico, apenas queria falar, fazer qualquer coisa que o deixasse menos atordoado.

" Estou faminto!", A voz de Aoi saiu sedutora, em um sussurro pausado, sendo altamente perturbador aos sentidos do mais novo.

" É melhor eu fazer algo então...", O loiro desvencilhou-se dos braços do moreno, sentindo o coração batendo tão forte que tinha a impressão de que sairia pela boca, sua face estava corada e tudo que Takashima queria era impedir as constrangedoras reações que seu corpo demonstrava ante à declaração dúbia de Aoi.

_"Merda!"_, Aoi se censurou por ir com muita sede ao pote, o que poderia acabar assustando Uruha... E o guitarrista mais novo definitivamente parecia apreensivo!

Shiroyama viu Takashima seguir em direção à cozinha e caminhou atrás dele, logo percebendo que o mais novo parecia menos nervoso, apesar de que apenas alguém muito observador perceberia... Ou alguém apaixonado! Hipóteses sobre o comportamento de Uruha começavam vir a sua mente... Talvez o jovem de madeixas loiro-mel gostasse de outra pessoa e estivesse sem jeito de dizer que não poderiam mais ter aquele tipo de intimidade ou então o guitarrista gostasse mesmo dele, mas tivesse medo de algo, como por exemplo, de não ser correspondido, o que era ilógico e...

" Quer algo em especial?", Uruha perguntou repentinamente.

_"Você!!!"_, Aoi pensou de imediato, sorrindo quase maliciosamente em seguida.

Takashima ergueu uma sobrancelha ante o sorriso suspeito.

" O que você quiser, Uru!", Respondeu, agora sorrindo de forma quase boba. Ver Uruha cozinhar seria por demais interessante, principalmente porque era pra ele!

" Tem certeza de que não quer escolher? Depois não vale reclamar.", Deu de ombros, virando-se e abrindo a geladeira, a fim de pegar alguns ingredientes para fazer o molho do macarrão.

" Prometo que não farei isso.", Sorriu o moreno, vendo que Uruha parecia mais calmo.

O guitarrista mais novo caminhava de um lado para o outro, sendo seguido atentamente por um par de olhos negros, que reparava em cada gesto seu, por menor que fosse. Uruha não parecia mais incomodado e sim confortável, talvez pelo fato de se encontrar a uma distância segura de Aoi. Colocou o macarrão para cozinhar, começando a picar os ingredientes que colocaria no molho, quando, repentinamente, parou e se virou, fitando Shiroyama.

" O que foi?", Aoi indagou perante o olhar de Uruha.

" Você trouxe roupas para passar o fim de semana?", Perguntou, curioso, já que não o viu carregando nenhuma mochila.

" Er... Não.", Coçou a nuca, sem jeito. Não havia sequer pensado nisso... Só tinha em mente ir à casa de Uruha e mostrar a ele como realmente se sentia, nada mais.

" E pretende ficar aqui até domingo com a mesma roupa?!", A pergunta saiu irônica, bem como o sorriso, mas havia um 'quê' de divertimento nos lábios do mais novo.

" Eu não sabia se você ia me deixar ficar pra início de conversa.", Cruzou os braços, mostrando seu ponto de vista.

" Sei, sei...", Respondeu sorrindo e logo lavou as mãos, enxugando-as e se virando novamente para ele, acenando para que o acompanhasse.

Aoi o seguiu em silêncio, curioso com o que Uruha pudesse ter em mente agora, vendo que parou entre a porta do quarto no qual dormia e o de hóspedes, parecendo muito indeciso, o que atiçou ainda mais sua própria curiosidade. Logo a maçaneta do quarto foi aberta e seus olhos negros vislumbraram uma cama que estava abarrotada de livros, cadernos, entre outras coisas que não podia identificar, mas percebeu que Uruha provavelmente estava fazendo uma 'faxina' na estante do escritório, pois reconhecia alguns dos livros que ali estavam como pertencendo ao outro cômodo.

" Hum... Isso é sério.", Uruha comentou de repente.

" O quê?", Voltou seus orbes para o loiro, curioso.

" Estava pensando sobre onde você vai dormir e... Bem! Tem o 'não tão confortável' sofá, a cama do quarto de hóspedes... Que precisa ser desinterditada...", Parou de falar por um momento, parecendo pensativo.

Aoi apenas o fitou com atenção, esperando que ele concluísse.

" ... Ou dividir a outra cama com um ocupante não muito quieto.", Disse, sorrindo um pouco sem jeito. Talvez não devesse oferecer sua cama, principalmente quando também estaria dormindo sobre ela, mas não achava justo deixar Aoi dormir no sofá e não dormiria no dito cujo nem que o prédio explodisse!

O sorriso de Aoi se alargou, se tornando irresistivelmente sexy ao ouvir as palavras de Uruha. Partilhar a mesma cama com ele era tudo o que mais queria, mesmo que não fosse em sentido sexual, o que faria o favor de mudar, é claro! Aproximou-se de Kouyou em passos lânguidos, sutilmente tocando a cintura do mais novo do lado esquerdo, deixando seus lábios roçarem a orelha perfeita do mesmo, aspirando seu suave perfume.

" Eu já disse que você é um amor... Uru-chan?", Perguntou sensualmente.

" ...!", Uruha sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, não sabendo o que responder.

" Definitivamente eu prefiro a sua cama... Uru.", Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

" Você sabe que eu posso bater em você, né?", Comentou em tom baixo, sentindo-se zonzo com o perfume envolvente de Aoi, fechando os olhos ao sentir o hálito dele contra a pele de seu pescoço, desejando afoitamente beijá-lo, empurrá-lo contra a parede e rasgar toda aquela roupa provocante, só para satisfazer seus desejos.

" Se isso acontecer... Eu vou agarrar você, Uru... Ah, se vou!", A voz de Aoi saiu em um tom pecaminoso aos ouvidos de Uruha, que sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer e um forte arrepio subir por sua coluna, não conseguindo impedir um suspiro profundo.

A boca de Aoi roçou o pescoço de Uruha, sentindo o pulsar da artéria sob seus lábios e ali depositou um beijo, sorrindo quando sentiu os dedos longos do guitarrista seis centímetros mais alto deslizarem por seus bíceps, subindo em direção ao seu pescoço. Seus olhos negros logo se encontraram com os chocolate e foi com prazer que presenciou aquelas belas esferas descerem para sua boca, mais precisamente seu piercing e com um sorriso satisfeito, se aproximou a fim de tomar aqueles lábios não menos tentadores para si...

Kouyou tinha certeza que se encontrava em um de seus sonhos... Provavelmente ainda estava dormindo no sofá e agora Aoi o perturbava em seus devaneios mais íntimos, como um anjo da sedução que veio realizar todos os seus desejos... Românticos e... Sexuais... Porque, definitivamente, tudo o que queria naquele momento era sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus em um beijo delicado e sensual, para que no segundo seguinte se tornasse quente e arrebatador, enquanto aquelas mãos fortes rasgavam suas roupas, só para tocá-lo em todos os lugares possíveis. Percebeu os olhos negros sobre ele e então viu Yuu se aproximar... E em reflexo fechou os orbes chocolate, sentindo o hálito dele tocar sua boca, fazendo-o estremecer e...

Repentinamente o celular de Uruha, que se encontrava na cômoda ao lado de sua cama, tocou, assustando os dois guitarristas, que se afastaram em reflexo, e extremamente frustrado, o mais novo entrou em seu quarto, caminhando a passos firmes e irritados até o aparelho, pegando-o e abrindo o flipp, atendendo a ligação que lhe era mostrada como confidencial.

" Alô?!", Atendeu irritado, não fazendo questão de esconder sua indignação...

_" Tu... Tu... Tu..."_, Tudo o que Uruha ouviu foi o som da ligação cortada e rapidamente levou o aparelho em frente ao rosto, a certa distância, olhando-o de forma revoltada.

" O que foi, Uru? Quem é?", Perguntou Aoi, ao ver a face injuriada do jovem.

" Filho da puta!", Xingou em alto e bom som, se sentindo ainda mais injustiçado que antes e rapidamente colocou o celular no silencioso e fechou o flipp, deixando-o sobre a cômoda.

" O que?", Por um milésimo de segundo teve vontade de rir da expressão zangada dele, mas na verdade estava frustrado demais para fazer isso.

" A merda da ligação caiu.", Explicou, mal-humorado.

_"E que hora imprópria pra esse celular tocar."_, Aoi reclamou em pensamento.

Suspirando profundamente, Uruha tentava se controlar, não acreditando que teve seu primeiro beijo com Aoi interrompido por uma maldita ligação. Sentiu ímpetos de pegar o aparelho e quebrá-lo, mas desistiu ao se dar conta de que o moreno ainda estava ali, rapidamente erguendo a cabeça, vendo o guitarrista mais velho escorado sensualmente ao batente da porta, olhando-o de modo enigmático, fazendo um frio dançar em sua barriga e, completamente sem jeito, colocou uma mecha de cabelos loiro-mel atrás da orelha. Por que Yuu tinha que fitá-lo daquela forma tão... Deliciosamente desconcertante?

" Que tal tomar um banho e trocar de roupa enquanto eu termino o nosso jantar?", Perguntou tímido, praguejando internamente por agir como um colegial, mas sentia-se tão nervoso às vezes perto de Aoi...

" Sim... Seria uma boa!", Respondeu, ainda fitando-o no mesmo modo...

Sem esperar nada, Uruha se virou, ainda sentindo seu coração batendo aceleradamente contra o peito. Dirigiu-se ao closet, escolhendo uma calça de moletom preta e uma regata da mesma cor, pegando também uma toalha felpuda, fechando a porta e se voltando para Aoi, porém sem fitar diretamente os olhos negros daquele que lhe roubava as noites e lhe ocupava os dias.

" Vista isso para ficar mais confortável! Pode usar a suíte se quiser...", Disse em tom baixo, sentindo os dedos dele tocarem os seus ao pegar as peças e rapidamente afastou as mãos, como se um choque elétrico tivesse percorrido seu corpo ante o simples roçar das peles.

Yuu continuou fitando-o, observando cada mudança de expressão.

" Eu... Vou terminar a janta.", Disse Uruha, rapidamente se afastando, a fim de voltar à cozinha, já até havia se esquecido do macarrão e esperava piamente que ele não estivesse cozido demais.

" ...!", Aoi permaneceu em silêncio, vendo Uruha sumir no corredor e suspirou.

Lentamente, o guitarrista de madeixas negras voltou seu olhar para a cama de Uruha e então deixou seus olhos repousarem sobre o bonito aparelho prateado que estava sobre a cômoda, lembrando-se de que por 'culpa dele', o clima entre Takashima e ele se quebrou, o que o deixava internamente... Indignado. Em passos nada apressados, se aproximou, pegando o celular, abrindo-o, apertando o botão 'desliga', sorrindo em seguida. Era melhor não ter mais nenhum tipo de incômodo.

_"Só para garantir."_, Sorriu satisfeito, colocando o celular no mesmo lugar.

Sem pressa, Aoi retirou o casaco, não se dando ao trabalho de fechar a porta do quarto de Uruha, dobrando o mesmo e colocando sobre a cama do mais novo. Seus dedos deslizaram sobre os botões, abrindo-os um a um e quando a blusa já estava toda aberta e permitiu que ela escorregasse por seus ombros e braços, deixando-a sobre os lençóis. Desceu o zíper da calça, seus pensamentos centrados no outro guitarrista que agora se encontrava na cozinha, passando a língua nos lábios, deixando-os molhados.

_"Ah, é bom que eu não esteja vendo-o cozinhar... Ou poderia ter pensamentos indevidos..."_, Riu baixinho, pensando em como seria delicioso ter Uruha deitado sobre aquela mesa.

Abandonando o pensamento pervertido, Aoi se livrou da calça, dobrando toda sua roupa e deixando aos pés da cama por enquanto. Caminhou até a suíte, para tomar um bom banho. Aquela noite estava apenas começando e se aproveitaria de cada segundo... Cada momento ao lado de Uruha e... Antes que o domingo chegasse, definitivamente, se declararia ao mais novo e findaria com aquela óbvia tensão sexual entre eles.

**OOO**

Na cozinha, um irritado Uruha cortava os legumes de forma assassina, ainda não acreditando que um momento tão lindo e importante como aquele fôra interrompido por uma ligação confidencial que foi encerrada ou caiu no segundo em que foi atendida. Aquilo definitivamente parecia praga de alguém ou o universo conspirava contra ele, pois não havia outra explicação para aquele inusitado acontecimento.

_"É uma merda mesmo!"_, Praguejou, lembrando-se da sensação dos dedos de Aoi em sua cintura, do hálito dele se chocando contra seus lábios entreabertos e...

_"Você é um covarde, Takashima."_, Falava para si mesmo em pensamento, enquanto jogava os ingredientes picados sem muita paciência dentro da panela para fazer o molho.

Estava se achando simplesmente um covarde. Era palpável o desejo de Aoi... Ele queria o moreno e este parecia estar plenamente de acordo, então por que simplesmente, ao desligar aquela maldita ligação, não voltou aos braços de Shiroyama e o beijou com todo o desejo que segurou até aquele momento? Por mais que tentasse, não encontrava uma resposta e isso era completamente frustrante. Não conseguia entender porque se comportava daquele jeito perto de quem tanto amava e aquilo era um inferno!

Mexia o molho ainda contrariado, mas logo terminou, misturando-o ao macarrão, tentando fazer uma receita nova que viu na televisão. Provou e sorriu ao constatar que ao menos Aoi não teria uma indigestão e, satisfeito, voltou-se para a mesa, arrumando-a adequadamente, distribuindo de maneira harmoniosa os pratos, talheres, copos, entre outras coisas, gostando da aparência.

" Será que não estou esquecendo nada?", Perguntou-se, pensativo.

" Está perfeito pra mim!", A voz de Aoi chegou aos ouvidos de Uruha, despertando-o de seus pensamentos.

Quase em câmera lenta, Uruha voltou seus olhos escuros para Aoi, surpreendendo-se com a chegada deste. Achou que ele demoraria mais no banho. Teve a impressão de que seu coração falhou uma batida ao vislumbrá-lo tão lindo e não pôde impedir seus orbes de percorrerem o corpo perfeito... Viu os cabelos negros molhados, emoldurando a bela face, os fios da franja chegando ao queixo do guitarrista moreno, fazendo-o descer o olhar para aquela boca obscena de tão sexy! Como pode aquele piercing tornar os lábios dele ainda mais tentadores? Simplesmente não sabia responder. Continuou seu percurso, vendo o tórax delineado coberto pela regata preta, os ombros largos e os braços fortes à vista, para seu total deleite! E para completar, a calça de moletom que Yuu usava era ligeiramente larga, mas destacava bem o contorno das pernas do moreno.

_"Lindo... Tão lindo! Como ele pode ser tão sexy?"_, Questionou-se mentalmente, maravilhado com Aoi.

" O cheiro está bom!", A voz rouca e grave de Aoi causou arrepios em Uruha.

" Ah! Espero que o gosto esteja tão bom quanto!", Comentou, levando a mão aos cabelos, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. Sabia que o sabor estava agradável, mas esperava que o moreno aprovasse a comida feita por ele e com isso em mente, virou-se, pegando os pratos e colocando sobre a mesa, começando a servi-los.

Seu coração batia aceleradamente e Takashima esperava piamente que Aoi não tivesse percebido sua expressão de bobo apaixonado. Serviu a refeição para ambos, deixando a disposição suco, pois preferiu não disponibilizar bebidas alcoólicas, pelo menos não de imediato... Acenou para que o moreno se sentasse e fez o mesmo.

Após agradecer pela refeição, ambos começaram a comer, ficando em silêncio, no entanto, a falta de diálogo não era algo incômodo. O ambiente era agradável e alguns sorrisos eram trocados durante o jantar, entre uma garfada e outra, e isso deixava Uruha extremante satisfeito, pois o clima era tão suave e Aoi parecia ter gostado muito do prato que ele preparou.

" Hummm... Está delicioso, Uru!", Elogiou Aoi, deixando um gemido de satisfação escapar de seus lábios, que foram imediatamente lambidos.

" Obrigado!", Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior, evitando olhar para a boca tentadora.

O moreno colocou o cotovelo esquerdo na mesa, apoiando o queixo na mão, sem desviar seus orbes escuros da bela face do guitarrista de cabelos loiro-mel. Era impossível não reparar na beleza daquele rosto, nos traços delicados e sensuais, naquela boca de lábios carnudos que pareciam convidá-lo a cada instante... Como Uruha podia ser tão lindo? De certa forma agradecia ao fato dele não estar vestido com o short que nada escondia daquelas coxas tentadoras, pois se estivesse, não teria conseguido se controlar e simplesmente o agarraria no momento em que aquela porta se abriu.

" Quer mais, Aoi?", Indagou o loiro, piscando lentamente.

" Não. Estou satisfeito, obrigado!", Respondeu, sorrindo suavemente.

" Hum... Não sei. Acho que você não gostou da comida...", Disse, levantando-se, enquanto recolhia os pratos, levando-os a pia.

" É claro que eu gostei! Você cozinha muito bem, Uru. Eu poderia me acostumar a viver assim!", Falou com sinceridade, levantando-se também.

Uruha apenas sorriu, satisfeito com aquelas palavras, sentindo um calor gostoso se espalhar por seu peito. Abriu a torneira, deixando a água cair sobre a louça e logo começou a ensaboar um prato, mantendo em seus lábios aquele sorriso lindo de pura satisfação. Então, repentinamente, fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, a fim de retirar dos olhos uma mecha loira, porém este gesto causou-lhe novamente uma fisgada de dor nas costas, praguejando internamente devido a isso.

Aoi observava atentamente Uruha, reparando em cada detalhe, vendo que o amigo estava mesmo com dor nos ombros e costas e no mesmo instante se lembrou de como o mais novo estava tenso, tendo certeza de que toda aquela sobrecarga muscular não era apenas por causa dos shows consecutivos. Mantendo o olhar nas costas do loiro, caminhou lentamente até ele, enlaçando-o pela cintura com suavidade.

" A-Aoi?!", Uruha disse, surpreso com aquele gesto, sua voz saindo trêmula.

" Deixa que eu faço isso.", Sussurrou cálida e carinhosamente no ouvido dele, aspirando o perfume gostoso daqueles cabelos, apertando um pouco mais a cintura do rapaz apenas alguns centímetros mais alto.

" O... O que?", Uruha perguntou, sentindo-se zonzo, praguejando internamente por gaguejar, mas ter Aoi assim, colado a ele, o deixava prestes a perder o controle.

" Eu cuido disso pra você... Uru.", Falou, seus lábios colados a orelha de Kouyou.

" Desde quando você é tão... Bonzinho?", Perguntou em tom de brincadeira, a fim de esconder o nervosismo, bem como outras emoções, que já assolavam seu ser.

" Com você?! Desde sempre.", Riu languidamente, baixinho, um sorriso sensual e malicioso se desenhando em seus lábios ao perceber o pequeno tremor no corpo do loiro.

Uruha não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer. Obviamente sua vontade era de se virar e beijar aquela boca obscena e terrivelmente tentadora, porém temia que Aoi simplesmente sorrisse daquela maneira boba, mostrando assim que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira e se ele fizesse isso ia querer morrer! Despertou de seu pequeno devaneio ao sentir as mãos de Yuu abandonarem sua cintura e subirem por suas costas, causando-lhe arrepios, eriçando os fios de sua nuca, até pousar os dedos em seus ombros.

" Você está tão tenso, Uru-chan...", Comentou naquele mesmo tom lindo e sexy.

" Uhmm...", Uruha fechou os olhos imediatamente, seu coração disparando. O gemido quase ininteligível saiu sem que pudesse evitar, tanto pela surpresa como pelo desconforto ao sentir o leve aperto, afinal, seus músculos estavam tensionados.

" Vamos... Deixe-me cuidar disso...", Sussurrou quase provocativo a Uruha.

" Aoi...", Uruha sentiu um arrepio por todo seu corpo e teve a plena certeza de que Shiroyama Yuu estava seduzindo-o... E ele estava adorando isso!

As mãos de Aoi deslizaram dos ombros de Uruha, lentamente percorrendo os braços do mesmo com delicadeza e sensualidade, sentindo sob a ponta de seus dedos a pele arrepiada do outro guitarrista, sorrindo internamente com tal constatação, até que chegou aos pulsos. Mantinha seu tórax colado às costas do mais novo, moldando seu corpo ao dele, deixando sua respiração tocar o pescoço alvo e macio, suavemente. Com movimentos lentos, abriu a torneira, deixando a água cristalina cair sobre as mãos de ambos e logo retirou a louça da mão de Takashima, sem nunca deixar de tocá-lo.

Uruha sentia-se flutuar ante os gestos de Aoi. Sentia-o colado a si, a respiração quente dele se chocando contra seu pescoço, deixando-o ainda mais perdido. Abriu os olhos que nem percebeu ter fechado, vendo os dedos de Yuu deslizando por suas mãos, removendo todo e qualquer vestígio de espuma e o toque era tão cálido, porém sensual ao mesmo tempo, que sentia que poderia morrer se ele continuasse com aquilo.

" Uru... Por que você não vai tomar um longo banho pra relaxar?", Sugeriu mansamente, terminando de retirar a espuma daquelas mãos, fechando a torneira, porém continuava acariciando-as suavemente.

" É... Pode ser...", Respondeu aéreo, gostando por demais dos toques de Aoi.

" E então me deixe... Fazer uma massagem em você... Uru-chan.", Falou branda e pausadamente, deixando seus lábios, bem como o piercing, roçar na orelha de Uruha em uma lenta sedução.

_"Oh, Kami..."_, Uruha precisou morder o lábio inferior para não gemer ante a perspectiva de ter as mãos de Aoi em seu corpo. Se tinha alguma dúvida de que o moreno queria seduzi-lo, esta findou, e apenas pensar em Yuu tocando-o, fazendo-lhe uma massagem o deixava quase em êxtase! Poderia se considerar um louco se recusasse e ele não era maluco, nem tinha forças para negar uma oferta tão tentadora.

" Hum... Uma massagem?!", Questionou só para ouvi-lo falar...

" Sim... Para acabar com toda essa sua tensão.", Riu baixinho no ouvido dele, pegando um pano de prato para enxugar as mãos de Uruha. Seus movimentos eram sempre feitos de forma lenta, suave e protetora e Aoi se sentia satisfeito por ver que o mais novo permitia todos os seus toques, vendo que o loiro apreciava cada um deles.

_"Oh... Aoi..."_, Uruha arrepiou-se ao ouvir o riso sexy e convidativo do moreno, mordendo com mais força o lábio inferior. Aquela aproximação... Os toques... Sussurros... Todo esse conjunto executado de forma tão lenta e sedutora começava a deixá-lo simplesmente... Excitado!

_"Devo agradecer a Reita depois."_, Pensou ao ver como Uruha estava em seus braços, completamente envolvido. Era tolice ter se mantido afastado... Akira tinha razão e reconhecia que não havia oportunidade mais propícia que aquela para mostrar ao mais jovem o quanto o amava!

Uruha suspirou, erguendo um pouco a cabeça, adorando o calor dos braços dele.

" Uru?", Chamou baixinho o moreno.

" Hum?!", Abriu os olhos que nem sequer notou ter fechado.

" Não vai tomar seu banho?", Indagou, envolvendo a cintura delgada.

" Vou...", Respondeu em um sussurro, porém não se moveu.

" Então...", Incentivou-o a se mover, tendo um sorriso deliciado nos lábios.

" Estou esperando você me soltar...", Sorriu divertido, simplesmente amando aquele clima, que apesar de ser sensual, lhe transmitia um ar de romantismo e isso aquecia seu coração, fazendo-o desejar não sair daqueles braços.

" Perdão, Uru... Mas é tão difícil soltar você!", Sorriu, deixando aquele sorriso sexy brincar em seus lábios, afastando-se lentamente para o lado, desenlaçando a cintura delgada, porém continuava tocando-o do lado esquerdo, seus dedos brincando sobre a pele quente.

Aquelas palavras faziam o coração de Takashima bater mais forte dentro do peito, irradiando calor por todo o seu corpo... Não tinha certeza se Aoi sabia o que despertava nele dizendo aquelas frases e executando aqueles gestos, mas o mais provável é que ele tinha consciência do que o fazia sentir. E tudo o que sua mente romântica pensava era que eles pareciam um casal de namorados muito apaixonado... Ou então em lua-de-mel e isso lhe trazia uma imensa satisfação! Não pôde evitar que um suspiro mais forte deixasse sua boca e se virou, no intuito de tomar um longo banho como lhe foi sugerido, com um sorriso delicado desenhado em seus lábios. Aquele clima era realmente... Delicioso!

" Bobo!", Falou, divertido, mas se arrepiou com o olhar que captou de Aoi.

" Bobo?! Você vai ver quem é bobo! Eu vou fazer você derreter em minhas mãos, Uru.", A voz de Aoi saiu firme, mas ainda assim rouca. Um sorriso malicioso se fez presente em seus lábios por alguns segundos, mas logo o moreno escondeu suas intenções...

Uruha parou por um momento sentindo um forte arrepio subir por sua coluna subindo até sua nuca, estremecendo-o por dentro. Mantinha-se de costas para Aoi e não se arriscaria a virar, pois não queria que ele visse sua face enrubescida, obra das palavras do mais velho, mas era impossível não se abalar com a perspectiva daquela promessa. Sabia que se derreteria por inteiro ao sentir aquelas mãos tocando-o e parte de si esperava afoitamente que elas a tocassem de outra forma...

_"Oh, não pense nisso agora, Takashima!"_, Repreendeu-se, pois... Se ficasse pensando no que aquelas mãos poderiam fazer com ele, acabaria passando por algo constrangedor. Balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar tais pensamentos e deu um passo à frente, porém, repentinamente, sentiu seu pulso ser segurado por Aoi, que o puxou de leve, obrigando-o a se virar.

" Obrigado, Uru!", Disse suavemente ante ao olhar interrogativo do loiro.

" Pelo quê?!", Indagou, sem compreender o porquê do moreno agradecer.

_"Obrigado por permitir a minha aproximação."_, Respondeu apenas em pensamento, sabendo que sua atitude depois do beijo roubado poderia ter afastado Uruha para sempre.

Aoi apenas sorriu, encantado com a face ligeiramente enrubescida de Uruha, tendo que se segurar para simplesmente não mordê-lo e apertá-lo em seus braços com força e nunca deixá-lo partir... Não queria que o companheiro achasse que tudo o que queria era sexo, pois de forma alguma era isso. Na verdade o amava e se descobriu apaixonado há um bom tempo, não sabendo precisar exatamente quando esse sentimento se apoderou de seu coração, admitindo que ficou bravo com o beijo que Takashima lhe deu no palco porque... Na época, estava confuso e o que menos queria era a mídia enchendo a paciência dos dois.

" Aoi?!", Piscou os olhos, confuso com o silêncio dele.

O moreno se aproximou, puxando-o um pouco mais para si, beijando-lhe a testa de modo suave e cálido, para então se afastar minimamente, admirando aquela bela face quase andrógena, deliciando-se com o doce rubor presente naquelas bochechas, novamente sentindo ímpetos de abraçá-lo, beijar toda aquela pele clara e mordê-lo em todos os lugares.

" Tome seu banho, sim?!", Sorriu a ele, levando a mão os cabelos claros, acariciando-os delicadamente.

Uruha se sentia levitar, pois os gestos carinhosos de Aoi aqueciam seu coração, fazendo-o suspirar suavemente. Sorriu um pouco sem jeito, pois tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e como sugerido pelo mais velho, resolveu tomar seu banho, afastando-se, sentindo que os dedos dele soltavam lentamente seu pulso, como se não quisesse quebrar o contato.

" Espero que você saiba fazer uma massagem decente!", Brincou Uruha.

" Não se preocupe. Você vai adorar... Uru-baby!", Aoi disse, sensualmente, suas palavras parecendo prometer o paraíso ao mais novo.

Uruha não respondeu, porque simplesmente não sabia o que falar e muito menos se teria forças para se virar e olhar dentro daqueles oceanos de trevas que eram os olhos de Aoi, sabendo que ele o fitava intensamente. Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, rapidamente cruzando o corredor, tendo a plena certeza que suas pernas estavam bambas devido àqueles orbes enigmáticos.

Chegou ao seu quarto e sem demora, pegou uma toalha no closet, escolhendo uma roupa confortável para usar, se dirigindo a suíte, ainda pensativo, fechando a porta e recostando-se a ela, deixando que um longo suspiro deixasse seus pulmões. Como Aoi podia fazer isso com ele... Agir daquela forma? Como conseguiria resistir aos encantos do moreno? Uruha sabia que não haveria como... Se Yuu continuasse tocando-o daquela forma, acabaria beijando-o com toda a sua paixão, mas tinha consciência de que ia querer morrer se o guitarrista mais velho estivesse apenas fazendo uma brincadeira e era por isso que temia dar o primeiro passo... Tinha medo de... Se ferir!

Sentindo-se frustrado, Takashima começou a se despir lentamente, dobrando as peças e as deixando sobre o cesto de roupa suja, caminhando para dentro do box, ligando a ducha no quente, entrando sem pressa debaixo do jato de água, permitindo que este deslizasse por seu corpo, gemendo baixinho ante a sensação agradável que aquilo proporcionava.

Sem pressa, o jovem de madeixas loiro-mel começou a se ensaboar, passando a bucha com calma por sobre o corpo, enquanto seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para Aoi e as palavras dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando se recordou do guitarrista mais velho dizendo que o faria derreter e... Uruha balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar nisso.

_"Não pense besteiras, Kouyou."_, Repreendeu-se mentalmente, ligeiramente exasperado, ao ver que sua mente começava a divagar sobre Aoi tocando-o, acariciando todo o seu corpo e... Isso não estava ajudando-o em nada!

Decidido a evitar que sua mente divagasse mais, Uruha mudou a água para a temperatura morna, quase fria na verdade e se obrigou a pensar em coisas desagradáveis para não tornar aquele momento algo constrangedor, porque, definitivamente, não conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Aoi caso se tocasse durante o banho. Tentando não se deixar levar, rapidamente enxaguou o corpo e os cabelos, sentindo a espuma deslizar por sua pele, até tocar o piso frio. Rapidamente pegou o condicionador com cheiro de frutas, passando nos fios loiros, massageando-os por uns cinco minutos aproximadamente, para só então retirar o excesso das madeixas lisas, ficando apenas mais um pouco sob a água, brincando, e depois desligou o chuveiro.

Uruha pegou a toalha, começando a enxugar o corpo sem pressa alguma, deslizando o tecido felpudo pelos braços, passando pelo tórax e descendo para as pernas, não esquecendo nenhum pedaço de pele. Terminando, enrolou-a na cintura e foi para frente do espelho, passando outra toalha nos cabelos, retirando o excesso de água, para então penteá-los, passando um creme suave no rosto, nas mãos e nas pernas. Admitia para si mesmo que era um homem vaidoso e isso não se devia ao fato de ser guitarrista de uma banda, na verdade sempre gostou de cuidar de sua aparência.

Dando-se por satisfeito, vestiu a peça íntima, branca, colocando um short preto e uma regata vinho, se olhando mais uma vez no espelho, gostando de sua aparência. Sorriu e saiu do banheiro, entrando lentamente no quarto, seus pensamentos longe demais e se assustou ao ver, sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da janela, Aoi.

" Que susto, Aoi!", Falou, levando a mão ao peito.

" Hum... Está distraído, Uru-chan?", Sorriu, levantando-se com as mãos nos bolsos, percorrendo o corpo esbelto com os olhos, segurando-se para não gemer ao vê-lo com um maravilhoso short preto e Aoi quase lambeu os lábios ao reparar nas coxas grossas e roliças. Como era possível existir um anjo de tamanha tentação assim? Não sabia explicar, mas era claro em sua mente que Kouyou era sua perdição!

" É, um pouco...", Respondeu baixo, um pouco sem jeito, evitando olhar Aoi.

" Sabe, eu estava mexendo aqui e achei um óleo muito bom! Não é anestésico, mas o perfume é extremamente relaxante.", Continuou a sorrir, aproximando-se languidamente de Uruha, erguendo a mão direita e tocando suavemente o ombro direito dele.

" ...!", Uruha o fitou em expectativa, sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

" Vem, Uru!", Deslizou a mão do ombro dele, percorrendo todo o braço, segurando o pulso do jovem, puxando-o em direção a cama, fazendo-o se sentar aos pés da mesma, se colocando atrás dele, deixando seus dedos deslizarem por seus ombros.

Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir os dedos de Aoi em sua pele, tendo se deixado levar até o local desejado por ele. Não podia vê-lo, mas isso de alguma forma o instigava mais e sua pele se arrepiou quando o hálito do moreno tocou sua nuca, logo após o mesmo retirar seus cabelos do caminho. Seu coração batia aceleradamente e teve que se controlar para não respirar descompassadamente ao ter Yuu tão próximo a si.

" Uhmmm...", O guitarrista mais novo não conseguiu conter o gemido baixo quando Aoi pressionou seus ombros, sentindo um pouco de dor na região, apesar da satisfação de ter aquelas mãos sobre sua pele.

" Hum... Você está realmente tenso, Uru.", Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

" Sim...", Fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos subindo, massageando sua nuca.

Aoi sorriu, decidido a deixá-lo o mais relaxado possível.

Kouyou mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo os dedos de Aoi pressionando os pontos certos em sua nuca, começando a relaxar. Os movimentos dele de início eram circulares e o moreno ia mudando o local tocado sem pressa, dissipando a dor proveniente dos músculos contraídos. Sua respiração estava calma e Uruha quase suspirava de satisfação ante ao que Yuu o fazia sentir.

Aoi, apesar de não poder ver o rosto de Uruha, reparava em cada gesto... Na respiração dele, bem como nas reações físicas demonstradas devido a sua massagem e estava ficando extremamente contente com as respostas que conseguia! O guitarrista mais novo respirava mais calmamente agora e estava bem menos tenso, o que fez nascer um sorriso em seus lábios, principalmente ao percebê-lo mais relaxado sob os toques de seus dedos, vendo-o inclinar-se ligeiramente para trás sem nem perceber. Decidido a tornar aquilo melhor, Shiroyama mudou o ângulo de seus movimentos, para ao invés de apenas relaxar causar também uma sensação prazerosa, iniciando assim, uma massagem mais sensual.

" Hummm... Aoi...", Foi impossível para Uruha impedir que o baixo gemido escapasse de seus lábios e quando os dedos dele deslizaram para seus ombros, acabou jogando a cabeça para trás levemente, um prazer agradável se dissipando por seu corpo.

" Sim, Uru?", Sussurrou a pergunta de forma sedutora.

" Uhm... Não sabia que você era bom nisso...", Disse Uruha, sua voz saindo suave, demonstrando o quanto apreciava aqueles toques.

" Eu sou bom em muitas coisas, Uru...", Sua voz saiu em uma melodia lânguida e em gestos quase felinos, puxou o mais novo para si pelos ombros, fazendo-o se recostar em seu peito, sentindo um leve tremor no corpo esbelto de Uruha.

" Aoi?!", Sussurrou Takashima, sua voz trêmula, enquanto seu coração batia mais fortemente devido ao gesto do mais velho.

" Eu poderia fazer isso bem melhor se você tirasse a regata...", Sussurrou a sugestão sedutoramente no ouvido dele, seus lábios, bem como o piercing, roçando na orelha perfeita do mais novo.

" Ah... Tudo bem... Eu tiro...", Falou, sentindo um frio na barriga, suspirando.

" Hum... Eu faço isso pra você...", O moreno sorriu, satisfeito, dando um suave beijo no pescoço do mais novo, um brilho de pura excitação dançando em seus olhos.

Uruha permaneceu em silêncio e as mãos de Aoi lentamente deslizaram de seus ombros, escorregando pelas costas sem pressa, prolongando ao máximo o contato, até chegar à barra da regata vinho, segurando-a para então voltar a subir, repetindo os movimentos no mesmo ritmo, mas permitindo que a ponta de seus dedos tocassem a pele clara, sentindo o calor daquela cútis em seus dígitos. Sorrindo, o moreno o viu erguer os braços, facilitando sua ação, retirando assim a peça, jogando-a aos pés da cama, se deliciando com a perspectiva do que viria.

Uruha tinha a impressão de estar vivenciando um de seus sonhos. Aoi o tocava com uma gentileza ímpar, quase reverente, passando-lhe, no momento, não só um apelo sexual, mas algo suavemente romântico. Isso mexia profundamente com seu coração apaixonado, fazendo-o desejar beijá-lo e abraçá-lo, porém toda sua linha de raciocínio foi embaralhada quando, novamente, aquelas mãos tocaram seus ombros, agora espalhando o óleo aromático sobre sua pele e Takashima teve que conter um suspiro de pura satisfação!

" Agora eu farei você se sentir bem melhor... Uru-chan!", Prometeu em um sussurro, beijando de leve seu pescoço, contendo sua vontade de morder aquela pele sedosa e perfumada. Uruha era lindo! E naquela noite o faria entender que o que queria não era sexo... E sim, seu amor!

Continua...

**OOO**

Aqui está o capítulo 02 de Ensejo!

Como eu havia comentado com algumas pessoas, o capítulo já estava pronto, porém, eu queria acrescentar algumas coisas e agora ele está como eu queria!XD Espero não ter deixado todas muito ansiosas! Hihihihihihihihihi...

Esqueci de dizer algumas coisas no final do cap 01... Por isso farei isso agora.

Primeiro, que esta fic era pra ser uma oneshot, eu comecei a escrevê-la no caderno quando estava sem PC, - época terrível! - E só depois que ele voltou é que passei para o Word, mas como já estava com umas 20 páginas e eu nem tinha chegado ao lemon ainda, vi que teria que dividir em capítulos e por quê? Simples... Com o lemon ia chegar a quase 30 páginas e com mais algumas coisinhas que eu teria que explicar ia pra umas 40 ou 45... u.u

Segundo e mais importante, esta fic faz parte de uma _trilogia_! As três fics estarão interligadas, mas se alguém lê-las separadamente vai entender normalmente o que acontece, porém, quem ler todas, vai perceber melhor como as coisas se desenvolveram. Portanto, em _'Ensejo'_ o foco é o casal Aoi x Uruha, na segunda fic, será Miyavi x Kai e na última Reita x Ruki! Nyahhhh tô com tantas idéias!

Obrigada a **Lady Anúbis** por betar o capítulo pra mim!

Agradeço a **Nii-chan****, Nathy Youko, Kitty Suzuki-chan, Shaina Uotoni, NinaS2, Kipi, Ferfa, Bê Lyn [Fri-Day, Cary-chan[Kyura Paula, Pipe, Matzuri Bielefeld, Gemini Sakura, Saga, Tsuki, Prixy, Yumi-chan, Luna, Carol **e **May** pelos comentários enviados ou feitos no Orkut! Fiquei muito feliz em recebê-los, em saber a opinião de vocês sobre minha primeira fic dos _the GazettE_! Valeu mesmo, pessoal!!!

Bem... E o que acharam deste capítulo? O.o Como estão vendo o relacionamento do Aoi com o Uruha? Será que o moreno lindo de piercing indecente vai conseguir transmitir ao loiro de coxas deliciosas o que realmente sente? Eu fui muito cruel com o final? Wuhauhahuauhauha... Acho que não, né! XDDD

Mais uma vez agradeço e peço que continuem enviando seus comentários, afinal, preciso saber se devo continuar com a fic, né!

19 de Setembro de 2007.

22:48 PM.

**Yume Vy **


	3. Caminhos Entrelaçados

**Ensejo**

**Capítulo 03 – Caminhos Entrelaçados!**

Os dedos de Aoi deslizavam com uma gentileza ímpar pela pele macia de Uruha, de forma quase reverente, desejando, com estes toques, passar não apenas seu desejo pelo belo guitarrista mais novo, mas também romantismo... Seu carinho e amor. Deixou que suas mãos tocassem os ombros de Takashima, espalhando o óleo aromático pela cútis delicada, apreciando a suavidade daquele corpo que ele ansiava ver chegando ao êxtase pelos movimentos que faria... E Shiroyama teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter a excitação que o amado lhe causava, mesmo sem fazer nada demais. Precisava se controlar, para que desta forma, seguisse com o que havia planejado!

" Agora eu farei você se sentir bem melhor... Uru-chan!", Prometeu em um sussurro, beijando de leve o pescoço alvo, contendo sua vontade de morder aquela pele sedosa e perfumada. Uruha era lindo! E naquela noite o faria entender quê o que queria não era sexo... E sim, seu amor!

" Hum... Vai mesmo?", Perguntou, sonhadoramente manhoso.

" Sim... Eu vou!", Afirmou sedutoramente, ainda espalhando o óleo sem pressa.

E mesmo que Uruha desejasse continuar divagando sobre o que Aoi despertava em si, os toques dele, suaves e calmos, o fazia perder toda a linha de raciocínio... E o jovem de madeixas loiro-mel nem mais sabia o que estava pensando realmente. Quando os dedos do moreno começaram a apertar de leve sua pele e manter uma respiração controlada a suas costas, Kouyou simplesmente suspirou, fechando os olhos, apreciando cada segundo sem resistência alguma. Aquilo era maravilhoso e ele não queria que acabasse tão cedo!

" Uru...", Chamou em tom rouco, deslizando os dedos pelos ombros de Uruha. " Hum?", Indagou de olhos fechados, apreciando os toques.

" Você parece um gatinho manhoso, sabia?", Sussurrou languidamente, após subir os lábios pelo pescoço dele em um provocante roçar.

Uruha se arrepiou devido ao gesto e sentiu o coração pular dentro do peito, sua face queimando pela vergonha que se instalou em seu ser ante o sensual comentário do mais velho. Apesar do tom de voz usado por Aoi, Takashima não sabia se deveria interpretá-lo como um bom sinal... E se Yuu não gostasse dessa sua atitude? Se o achasse infantil? Praguejou ao se sentir tão subitamente inseguro, afinal, não era assim, mas gostava tanto de Shiroyama, que não conseguia agir normalmente perto dele...

" Eu...", Não sabia o que dizer, porém calou-se ao sentir os braços do moreno envolvendo-o carinhosamente, puxando-o contra si.

" Eu adoro isso em você!", Confessou, falando bem próximo ao ouvido dele, apreciando o calor daquele corpo, bem como o perfume delicioso da pele e dos cabelos de Uruha.

" Adora?", Estava em um sonho... Uruha sabia que só podia estar em um!

" Sim, afinal... Você é tão fofo... Tão adorável!", Sorriu ao senti-lo estremecer de maneira suave em seus braços.

" Aoi, você está me deixando sem graça.", Falou, todo corado, sentindo-se aliviado por Yuu não poder vislumbrar seu rosto no momento. Como ele podia falar aquelas coisas tão adoravelmente românticas a ele?

" Eu vou fazer mais do que isso, Uruha!", Riu enigmaticamente ao vê-lo arrepiado.

" Oh, Aoi! Eu vou bater em você.", Falou a fim de esconder o turbilhão de emoções que se revirava em seu peito, adorando ser cercado daquela forma...

Aoi apenas riu divertido e deslizou suas mãos para o pescoço de Uruha, massageando suavemente para acabar com qualquer nódulo de tensão da musculatura do outro, aproveitando o óleo perfumado, que fazia seus dedos fluírem com mais facilidade sobre a pele alva. Foi então para os ombros, usando só um pouco mais de força, ouvindo um pequeno murmúrio de desconforto, passando a intercalar movimentos suaves e mais fortes, sentindo que isso não apenas minimizava a dor de Takashima, mas o fazia relaxar cada vez mais.

Uruha sentia-se derreter ante aos toques alternados de Aoi, ora suaves ora intensos, que dissipavam rapidamente qualquer incômodo, difundindo por seu corpo uma morna onda de prazer, fazendo-o suspirar delicadamente. Mantinha os olhos fechados, para melhor apreciar aquela massagem, sua cabeça erguida ligeiramente para trás, aproveitando a sensação de ter os dedos do moreno sobre sua pele, arrepiando-se quando ele apertava certos pontos em si.

" Uru...", Chamou Aoi em tom rouco.

" Humm?", Uruha apenas gemeu uma resposta.

" Deita de bruços pra mim.", Pediu em tom gentil, porém sensual.

" Deitar?!", O loiro abriu os olhos, arrepiando ante a perspectiva que o assolava.

" Sim, deita.", Pediu novamente, distribuindo beijos pelo ombro do mais novo.

O guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel não fez nenhum questionamento, apenas se moveu, colocando as mãos na cama, deslizando os joelhos para cima dela, começando a engatinhar até o meio, ficando entre os travesseiros, deitando-se lentamente, deixando o rosto virado para o lado direito, fitando Aoi por sobre o ombro. Respirava suavemente, esperando que o moreno voltasse a tocá-lo, vendo um sorriso sensual se mostrar naqueles lábios tentadores, fazendo Yuu parecer um predador... E Uruha estava adorando ser a caça!

Aoi teve que morder o lábio inferior ao ver Uruha se mover, engatinhando sobre a cama, não conseguindo evitar que seus olhos recaíssem sobre as nádegas redondas e durinhas, delineadas pelo short preto tão justo. Viu-o se deitar e sorriu maliciosamente ao fitar aquelas coxas tentadoras que estavam ao alcance de suas mãos, para apertar o quanto desejava. E tudo o que mais ansiava era mordê-las e marcá-las por completo, só para mostrar o quanto Uruha era dele!

_"Oh, Shiroyama! Não seja tão possessivo."_, Disse a si mesmo em pensamento, apesar de que sua repreensão mental não diminuía em nada seus desejos quase insanos por Uruha.

" Yuu... Continua!", Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca, porém era impossível para Aoi definir se aquela frase foi um pedido ou uma ordem, devido à firmeza nas palavras, mas ele faria qualquer coisa que o loiro quisesse...

" Sim... Eu vou cuidar de você, Uru!", Falou, colocando as mãos sobre os lençóis, também engatinhando, até ficar sobre Uruha, sentando-se sobre as coxas dele.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Aoi derramou um pouco de óleo nas costas de Uruha, deslizando os dedos por sobre a pele macia, espalhando a substância perfumada, começando a massagear aquela cútis alva, fazendo movimentos circulares, pressionando na intensidade necessária para aliviar qualquer dor muscular ou desconforto presente próximo a linha da coluna, vendo que seus toques surtiam o efeito esperado, uma vez que Takashima estava com uma feição extremamente suave, demonstrando um quase deleite e isso o satisfazia por demais! Continuou seu intuito, percorrendo suas mãos pelo dorso do jovem, notando que o óleo se fundira a superfície tenra.

_"Oh, Uru! Agora eu farei você se derreter."_, Pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior próximo ao piercing, imprimindo movimentos mais sensuais com o intuito de excitá-lo.

Uruha se sentia no céu! Tinha que admitir que Aoi sabia muito bem como usar as mãos, pois toda a dor e desconforto que o afligiam simplesmente sumiram e a sensação que agora o acometia era extremamente agradável. Encontrava-se completamente relaxado, apreciando aquela massagem deliciosa, mas então algo mudou... Percebeu que os toques de Aoi pareciam mais centrados, eram fortes e suaves ao mesmo tempo, causando arrepios em sua pele, dissipando uma onda quente de prazer por cada célula de seu corpo, alterando sua respiração.

_"Oh, por Buda!"_, As mãos de Uruha se fecharam nos lençóis sem que ele notasse, sentindo seu baixo-ventre formigar devido à excitação que se espalhava por seu ser.

Os lábios de Aoi se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso e safado ao ver as reações que despertava em Uruha. O mais novo estava arrepiando e ele sentia a pele dele quente sob a ponta de seus dedos... Percebeu a respiração mais forte do loiro, que puxava o ar por entre os lábios entreabertos, bem como o rubor adorável que podia ser visto nas bochechas... E a expressão de Takashima era de um doce prazer. Excitava-se devido às respostas dadas, continuando com a massagem, deslizando os dígitos até a base da coluna, fazendo movimentos circulares com os polegares, voltando a subir em ritmo lento, sabendo bem onde e como pressionar os pontos mais sensíveis no dorso do outro, deliciando-se por senti-lo estremecer e se remexer sob seus toques.

" Huummmm... Aoi...", O gemido saiu sem que pudesse evitar, sua respiração mais pesada e Uruha tinha que fazer um esforço enorme para não arquear e se remexer sob o corpo do outro, sentindo-se muito excitado com aqueles, aparentemente, simples toques.

" Sim, Uru... Deseja algo?", O moreno se curvou, sussurrando as palavras no ouvido do loiro, deixando que seu corpo pesasse um pouco sobre o dele, pressionando-o de forma excitante.

" Uhmmm...", O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, apertando os lençóis entre os dedos, como se esse gesto pudesse amenizar o que o outro o fazia sentir.

Não conseguindo mais se controlar, Aoi se deitou sobre Uruha, sua mão direita procurando a do guitarrista mais novo, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, meneando o quadril sedutoramente contra Takashima repetidas vezes, enquanto atacava o pescoço alvo, enrijecendo-se com o contato, continuando seus movimentos, sua respiração pesada contra a pele sedosa, deliciando-se com as sensações que o jovem abaixo de si lhe proporcionava, um prazer intenso o envolvendo só por saber como estava deixando o amado.

" Aahh... Aoooiii...", Uruha gemeu alto, apertando os dedos de Yuu entre os seus, enlouquecendo com os movimentos dele, respirando descompassadamente, puxando o ar com força por entre os lábios entreabertos, não sabendo se conseguiria si controlar por muito tempo...

Aoi se ergueu um pouco, ajoelhando-se na cama e rapidamente segurou os ombros do mais novo, virando-o para si, desejando ansiosamente ver o rosto de Uruha e ao vislumbrá-la, não conseguiu evitar que um gemido de pura satisfação deixasse seus lábios e mordeu-o próximo ao piercing com força... Takashima estava corado, a boca aberta em concha puxando o ar de forma pesada, os olhos... Estes brilhavam langorosamente, mostrando a ele o desejo que pairava dentro daquele ser, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais belo! Os olhos cor de ébano de Yuu percorreram o corpo do amado, deliciando-se ao vê-lo excitado daquela forma, o short apertado adornando cada contorno do corpo perfeito e essa visão o deixava completamente ensandecido.

" Ah, Uru... Você é lindo demais!", A voz de Aoi saiu extasiada, embargada de emoção. O moreno ergueu a mão direita, tocando a face clara, se abaixando lentamente para beijar aqueles lábios tão doces e viciantes, invadindo a boca quente e deliciosa, provando o gosto apaixonante de Kouyou.

Uruha gemeu dentro da boca de Aoi, sentindo-o pesar vagarosamente sobre si, colando seus corpos e automaticamente abriu as pernas, permitindo que o moreno se acomodasse entre elas, suspendendo a respiração por um segundo ao sentir os baixo-ventres se tocando e correspondeu apaixonadamente ao beijo profundo, entrelaçando sua língua na de Shiroyama, vasculhando cada pedacinho daquela boca indecente, arrepiando-se com o roçar do piercing em seus lábios, se derretendo quando aquele ato tão quente tornou-se lento e romântico... O ritmo calmo transmitindo emoções que mostravam que seus sonhos não eram inalcançáveis, mas estavam prestes a se tornar... Realidade!

" Uruha...", Aoi gemeu contra os lábios do mais novo, lamentando o fato de precisar respirar. Aquela boca tão delicada e deliciosa era extremamente viciante e se pudesse permaneceria naquele beijo eternamente!

Uruha estava ofegante, mas logo seus olhos se fixaram nos lábios de Aoi e em um movimento ligeiro, segurou a face dele entre suas mãos, começando a beijar a boca do mais velho repetidas vezes, mordiscando o lábio inferior, sem nunca deixar de fitar aqueles orbes negros que brilhavam tão intensamente a ponto de deixá-lo sem ar. Lambeu lentamente aquele piercing obsceno que conferia a Shiroyama um ar ainda mais sexy e indecente, excitando-se ao ver e sentir a respiração do guitarrista moreno se descompassar ante seu gesto... E teve que sorrir, satisfeito com aquela reação.

Os orbes negros de Aoi brilhavam em pura luxúria, suas pupilas dilatadas devido ao seu estado de excitação e tomado por aquela avalanche de sentimentos e sensações, o moreno começou a se mover, meneando os quadris como se estivesse a possuir Uruha, engolindo os gemidos extasiados do mais novo, estremecendo com o prazer obtido pelo roçar entre os corpos vestidos, entrelaçando seus dedos na mão direita do loiro, sentindo-o apertar em resposta... E aquilo estava se tornando uma loucura!

" Ahmm...", Aoi gemeu, praguejando internamente quando ar faltou aos seus pulmões, obrigando-o a abandonar aqueles lábios tentadores mais uma vez, respirando pesadamente, porém não queria parar de tocá-lo e logo atacou o pescoço macio com beijos quentes e excitantes, deliciando-se com o gosto daquela pele, sem deixar de mover os quadris, ouvindo os ofegos de prazer de Uruha.

" Aahhh... Ahm...", Kouyou tentava inutilmente moderar sua respiração, mas era impossível devido ao que Yuu fazia com ele no momento.

" Ah, Kou-chan...", Aoi sussurrou roucamente, mordendo o ombro do mais novo, ouvindo um grito extasiado de Takashima ante seu ato e isso apenas enviou ondas de choque direto para seu membro, enrijecendo-o ainda mais.

Por mais que Kouyou tentasse se controlar, era impossível e com o último gesto de Yuu, ele soube que o moreno estava determinado a enlouquecê-lo! Aoi não lhe dava trégua... Os quadris dele continuavam torturando-o com aqueles constantes movimentos eróticos, causando um friccionar delirante entre seus membros, excitando-o de uma maneira que nunca pensou ser possível e aqueles lábios apenas ampliavam as deliciosas sensações, fazendo-o gemer longamente, e em um momento de insano prazer o guitarrista mais novo segurou com força nos ombros de Shiroyama, forçando o corpo do moreno, invertendo as posições, ficando por cima dele.

" Ah... Uru?!", Aoi se surpreendeu com o movimento de Takashima, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir o loiro se sentar sobre seus quadris, pressionando assim sua ereção e se ver sob aquele lânguido olhar apenas o atiçava ainda mais.

" Acha que pode me... Provocar assim... Aoi?", Perguntou em tom rouco, deslizando suas mãos pela regata, arranhando o peito dele sobre o tecido.

" Hummm... Eu jamais faria isso... Kou-chan!", Sorriu sensualmente, mordendo o lábio inferior com mais força para não deixar um alto gemido escapar quando aquelas unhas deslizaram por seu peito ainda sobre o tecido da roupa.

" Hum... Você mente muito mal, Yuu.", Uruha apenas o fitou, sorrindo como quem diz 'veja se eu acredito' e logo desceu as mãos pelo abdômen coberto, chegando a barra da regata e ao segurá-la voltou a subir, lentamente, deixando seus dedos roçarem suavemente na pele suave de Shiroyama, lambendo os lábios sensualmente. Se Aoi acreditava ser o único capaz de provocar, estava terrivelmente enganado!

" Uru...", O moreno gemeu baixo ante o toque daqueles dedos e se ergueu ligeiramente ajudando o outro a retirar sua blusa, que foi jogada para algum lugar que ele nem sequer se importava, visto que toda sua atenção estava focada em Uruha, que se debruçava sobre seu corpo.

" Hum... Aoi... Suas mãos são maravilhosas!", Sussurrou de modo sensual.

" Só minhas mãos, Kou-chan?", Respondeu provocativo, gemendo baixinho quando as unhas de Uruha se firmaram em seu peito, arranhando-o em retorno.

" Convencido!", Acusou, sorrindo em seguida, deixando seus dedos deslizarem sobre o tórax do moreno, o indicador contornando suavemente o mamilo direito, vendo-o enrijecer-se apenas com este pequeno toque, remexeu-se sobre o outro, gemendo baixinho devido ao roçar de seus baixo-ventres.

" Uru...", A voz de Aoi saiu rouca e segurou o mais novo pela cintura, lambendo os lábios que pareciam tão secos devido a sua respiração que se tornou pesada. Como pequenos gestos como aqueles podia deixá-lo assim, tão excitado? Tinha consciência da sensualidade de Takashima, no entanto, tudo parecia mais intenso, provavelmente porque era com ele... Com aquele que amava.

Olhos chocolates se mantinham fixos no rosto de Yuu, apreciando com extrema atenção cada expressão demonstrada pelo mais velho, estremecendo ao mergulhar dentro das duas esferas cor de ébano que brilhavam em desejo... Desejo por ele, e esta constatação apenas o deixava mais aquecido, fazendo seu coração bater mais forte, pois Shiroyama não estava rejeitando-o, mas ao contrário... Fora ele quem tomara a iniciativa. Isso o deixava imensamente feliz e tudo o que queria no momento era se deixar levar pela paixão que ambos sentiam. Conseguindo se libertar daqueles orbes que o aprisionavam, desceu o olhar e se deparou com sua maior perdição... A boca de Aoi!

" Hummmm... Essa sua boca é _tão_ sexy!", Ronronou sensualmente, ainda observando aquela boca obscena de tão erótica e se abaixou, lambendo aqueles lábios delineados lentamente, contornando o piercing com a língua sem pressa alguma, suspirando apenas pelo contato que mantinha, para então mordiscá-lo, puxando o lábio inferior com os dentes de forma excitante.

" Uhhhmmmm... Eu posso te mostrar tudo o que ela pode fazer.", Sorriu malicioso contra os lábios do mais novo, mordiscando aquela boca suavemente perfeita, para então tomá-la em um beijo impudico.

Uruha correspondeu imediatamente ao beijo com paixão e moveu o quadril.

" Hummmm... Uruha!", Aoi rosnou roucamente, apertando a cintura de Takashima, como quem avisa para não ser provocado, mas obteve como resposta apenas mais um mover daqueles quadris eróticos que continuavam torturando-o, mantendo aquele friccionar enlouquecedor entre seus membros, enquanto a boca divinamente deliciosa de Kouyou se divertia com seu piercing, mordendo e puxando-o levemente... E ele, que foi até aquele apartamento para seduzir, se viu sendo seduzido pelo belo companheiro de banda!

Uruha simplesmente se deliciava, brincando com aquele acessório que tornava aquela boca ainda mais sexy e erótica! Aoi sempre fôra sua perdição, mas aqueles lábios eram os culpados pelos seus sonhos mais deliciosamente quentes, que o perturbavam noite após noite, e deixando pequenos e baixos gemidos escaparem, continuou a se deleitar com aquele pedaço de Shiroyama, enquanto acelerava o movimento de seus quadris, criando uma cadência enlouquecedora para ambos, permitindo que seus dedos deslizassem pelo peito do moreno, arranhando, para em seguida apertar o mamilo direito entre os dedos, sentindo-o enrijecer.

" Kouyou!", Aoi arqueou, sentindo ondas de prazer percorrer seu corpo com mais intensidade, ofegando contra os lábios do mais novo.

" Hummmm... Você gosta... Aoi?", Perguntou sensualmente, demonstrando curiosidade e desejo em sua voz, jogando a cabeça para trás quando se ergueu, apoiando as mãos no peito nu do moreno, tornando os movimentos de seus quadris ritmados, mordendo o lábio inferior devido ao prazer que sentia, lançando um olhar lânguido a Aoi ao mesmo tempo em que permitia baixos gemidos escaparem de seus lábios.

" Ahmm... Kou-chan...", Em reflexo Aoi se sentou, abraçando Uruha pela cintura, mordendo o ombro do loiro, sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços e aquelas reações o fazia ansiar por muito mais.

" Uhmm... Aoi!", Gemeu Uruha, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto de Shiroyama, percorrendo a linha da mandíbula até chegar à orelha do moreno, mordiscando o lóbulo, remexendo-se no colo do amado de forma provocante.

" Você quer que... Eu perca o controle... Não é?", Sussurrou Aoi no ouvido de Uruha, apertando desejosamente a cintura do mais novo.

" Hummm... Mas foi você quem me provocou primeiro, Yuu...", Respondeu em uma lânguida melodia, suave e manhosa, enquanto sugava o lóbulo da orelha de Aoi, deslizando as mãos pelas costas largas do guitarrista de cabelos negros.

" Ahm... Espera, Kou-chan...", Pediu, respirando fundo para se controlar.

" Esperar? Por quê?", Sussurrou sensualmente, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço de Aoi, suas unhas traçando caminhos pelas costas alvas, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava, voltando a mover os quadris provocantemente, dissipando correntes elétricas não apenas pelo seu corpo, mas pelo do amado também.

Aoi gemeu roucamente, mordendo o lábio inferior com força ao sentir mais uma vez o mover constante e erótico de Uruha, enlouquecendo-o. Takashima o tocava com tanto desejo, que o fazia se perder naquele turbilhão de sensações e antes que se deixasse levar por toda a sua luxúria e o jogasse na cama para possuí-lo selvagemente, Shiroyama segurou com força os quadris indecentes do loiro, evitando assim que ele continuasse sua tortura, afastando o rosto minimamente.

" Pare, Uruha!", Aoi disse roucamente, mas com seriedade e firmeza.

" Não gosta de ser provocado, Yuu?", Perguntou baixinho, deixando um riso sexy abandonar seus lábios como se fosse uma criança sapeca, porém sensual.

" Eu estou falando sério.", Avisou, apertando um pouco mais a cintura de Uruha, pois antes de mais nada precisava falar o que sentia. Não continuaria tocando o amado sem revelar seus sentimentos a ele.

" ...!", Ao perceber a seriedade de Aoi, Uruha ficou quieto, afastando-se minimamente, apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos, afim de compreender o porquê do pedido.

" Eu não quero fazer sexo com você.", Disse com firmeza, mergulhando naqueles chocolates tão lindos, e que agora estavam escurecidos devido à excitação.

" O... O que?!", Piscou os olhos confuso. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira!

" Eu não quero fazer sexo, Kouyou.", Repetiu, mas em tom suave e terno.

" Eu... Eu não estou entendendo, Yuu.", Disse, realmente sem compreender os motivos do moreno. Foi ele quem veio a sua casa, lhe ofereceu uma massagem, o tocou daquela forma excitante, o provocou, o beijou e agora vinha dizer que não queria fazer sexo? Aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau-gosto e ela estava começando a machucá-lo, afinal... O que ele era pra Shiroyama? Apenas um brinquedo por acaso?

" Eu não poderia fazer sexo com você, Kou-chan...", Seu tom de voz mesclou sensualidade, admiração e ternura, e delicadamente Aoi ergueu uma das mãos, acariciando a face de Uruha com a ponta dos dedos, contornando as formas suaves do rosto de Takashima, depositando um selinho em seus lábios divinamente tentadores.

" Aoi...", Kouyou piscou os olhos, ainda sem compreender aquele gesto.

" Com você, Uru... Eu só poderia fazer amor!", Sussurrou contra os lábios de Uruha, olhando intensamente dentro dos orbes chocolate, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelos ombros e costas do loiro em uma delicadeza reverente.

" Co... Como?", Perguntou em choque, ainda processando aquelas palavras.

O sorriso nos lábios de Aoi era terno e amoroso e o brilho em seu olhar era de admiração e respeito! Amava aquele rapaz mais do que tudo e só percebeu a extensão de seus sentimentos após aquele beijo roubado durante o show... Ainda se lembrava de sua irritação, que não passava de uma reles confusão em seu coração e só após meses é que finalmente aceitou o que sentia, porém não tinha coragem de se aproximar...

" Ah, meu anjo!", Deslizou os dedos por aquela face delicada que tanto gostava de admirar, percebendo a incerteza naqueles olhos brilhantes e sorriu, abraçando o corpo bonito, enquanto afundava o rosto na curva do pescoço de Uruha, aspirando seu doce perfume.

" Aoi?!", Chamou baixinho, ainda sentindo a cabeça rodar com aquelas palavras ditas pelo moreno. Seu coração batia forte, e apesar do que aquela declaração subentendia, Uruha achava que era bom demais pra ser verdade.

" Anjo?", Aoi chamou amorosamente.

Uruha o fitou, sentindo o toque carinhoso em seu rosto.

" Eu te amo!", Aoi falou, olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos de Kouyou.

" Vo... Você o quê?", Uruha gaguejou, ainda não acreditando no que ouviu.

Aoi sorriu ao notar a incredulidade do jovem de madeixas loiro-mel, que estava adoravelmente confuso e até mesmo temeroso... E ele sabia que Uruha tinha medo que suas palavras não fossem verdadeiras e isso apenas lhe mostrava o quanto o outro o amava. E ver isso dentro daqueles chocolates o satisfazia mais do que tudo!

" Aishiteru, Kouyou!", Declarou, selando suas palavras com um beijo suave nos lábios tentadores de Takashima.

O coração de Uruha falhou uma batida e um calor intenso se dissipou em seu peito ante a felicidade que o invadiu, e com força, abraçou Aoi, afundando o rosto no pescoço deste quando a suave carícia labial se encerrou, apertando-o mais, pois sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Shiroyama não precisaria mentir se o intuito dele fosse apenas fazer sexo... Ele não precisava se declarar, mas o fez... E isso o deixava extremamente feliz... E realizado!

" Ahh... Yuu...", Uruha ronronou melodicamente, apertando o corpo de Shiroyama contra o seu, mordendo o ombro exposto com força, como se o gesto pudesse amainar a gama de sentimentos e sensações que se apoderava de seu ser.

" Aaahhmmm...", Aoi gemeu ao sentir a mordida, e ele sabia que ficaria uma bela marca no local, porém, aquele ato dissipou mais prazer do que dor. E Shiroyama tinha consciência de que isso se devia ao fato de perceber a explosão de felicidade que vinha do mais novo.

Uruha se afastou, olhando dentro dos olhos negros de Aoi, seus orbes chocolate brilhando intensamente... De desejo... De amor! Deslizou suas mãos pelo rosto dele, contornando aqueles lábios carnudos com a ponta dos dedos em pura adoração, para então escorregá-los para o pescoço do guitarrista moreno, entrelaçando-os nos fios cor de trevas, aproximando sua face da dele, tomando aquela boca em um beijo de pura paixão incontida, invadindo Yuu sem pedir permissão, explorando seu interior quente em movimentos sensuais, quase desesperados.

Quando seus lábios forma tomados, Aoi sentiu perfeitamente o quão quente e desejoso estava Uruha... E não havia como negar que seus sentimentos eram um reflexo dos dele. Correspondeu ao beijo forte e arrebatador, tentando demonstrar ao loiro seu coração naquele gesto, mas sentia-se ser afogado em um mar de emoções e sensações, que entorpecia seus sentidos, inundando-o de luxúria, que o consumia pouco a pouco, derretendo-se no calor de Kouyou, e teve que afundar os dedos naqueles quadris obscenos para impedi-lo de continuar se movendo, pois aquele roçar em seu membro estava enlouquecendo-o...

" Uru...", Gemeu roucamente o nome do mais novo quando seus lábios foram abandonados, sentindo seu pescoço ser atacado, e ofegou.

" Ahh... Yuu! Eu te amo tanto! Eu quero tanto você...", Sussurrou contra a pele do moreno, beijando o pescoço alvo, sugando e mordiscando a cútis macia, colando-se mais ao corpo de Aoi, remexendo-se sobre o colo dele, mesmo com os dedos de Shiroyama segurando-o firmemente.

" Uruha!", Aoi chamou mais alto quando foi simplesmente jogado na cama.

O mais novo ficou em silêncio e apenas escorregou pelo corpo de Aoi, beijando o peito dele, contornando, com a língua, o mamilo do moreno, sentindo aquele pequeno pedaço de Yuu enrijecendo sob seu toque. Suas mãos ágeis deslizaram pela pele macia, acariciando o abdômen firme e definido, descendo um pouco mais, espalmando sobre o membro do mais velho, apertando-o por cima da calça de moletom ao mesmo tempo em que lhe sugava os mamilos, lambendo e mordiscando, desejando provar cada pedaço do amado!

Aoi se surpreendia cada vez mais com a paixão demonstrada por Uruha. O guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel parecia sedento por ele... E cada toque de Kouyou dissipava um calor tão intenso quanto lava derretida por suas veias, nublando seus sentidos devido a intensidade e devoção de cada gesto... E quando aqueles dedos envolveram sua ereção sob o tecido da calça, não houve como segurar a voz...

" Aaaaahhhhhhhh...", O moreno gemeu alto, arqueando e mordendo o lábio inferior com força, sentindo sua respiração se descompassar.

Alguns minutos depois, Shiroyama reparou que Uruha não mais o tocava, mas retirava-lhe a calça, deixando-o exposto... E os olhos negros, que Aoi nem sequer percebeu ter fechado, se abriram, e o moreno ergueu a cabeça para fitar o loiro, que encontrava entre suas pernas, mirando sua ereção de forma faminta e então ele tentou falar algo, mas qualquer palavra que tencionava dizer simplesmente desapareceu ao ser, novamente, tocado.

Uruha envolveu o órgão de Aoi entre seus longos dedos, deliciando-se com o gemido emitido pelo mesmo, iniciando uma carícia lenta, gostando de ver o quanto Yuu parecia entregue a ele e isso o extasiava! Aproximou o rosto, deslizando os lábios pela pele macia do membro do amado, distribuindo beijos e lambidas, excitando-se ao ouvir a voz do guitarrista moreno se elevar roucamente... E lentamente Takashima contornou a glande rósea com a língua, suspirando, olhando fixamente para a face daquele que lhe ocupava todos os pensamentos.

" Aahhh... Por Kami, Uruha!!!", A voz de Aoi saiu rouca e quase desesperada. Arqueou visivelmente quando aquela língua tocou-lhe a pele sensível e teve que se apoiar nos cotovelos para ver o que Takashima fazia com ele.

Quando os olhos cor de trevas se fixaram na imagem de Uruha, Aoi perdeu o ar! Os orbes chocolates estavam fixos nele... A pele alva contrastava com os lábios e a língua rósea contornava sua glande lentamente de uma forma completamente sensual e erótica, os fios loiro-mel lhe adornavam a face e caíam sobre os ombros, roçando em sua pele suavemente e Yuu ofegou, pois Kouyou só podia ser classificado, naquele momento, como sendo um deus... Excitante... Lindo... Perfeito... Divino!

" Kouyou...", Gemeu o nome dele fascinado, erguendo a mão para afagar as bonitas madeixas, gemendo quando sentiu aquela língua deslizar por seu membro.

" Huummmm...", Uruha gemeu languidamente, fechando os olhos por um momento, mas erguendo seus chocolates para encontrar as esferas cor de ébano de Aoi, suspirando de prazer por ver como ele apreciava seus gestos e toques.

Com uma lentidão sensual, Uruha envolveu a glande do moreno entre seus lábios fartos, sugando-o sem pressa, mordiscando bem de leve para só então permitir que aquele órgão deslizasse para dentro de sua boca e ao ver isso, Aoi gemeu longamente, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, devido ao erotismo do mais novo, que o afogava mais e mais naquele intenso prazer... E os dedos fortes se fecharam nos fios claros, apertando-os com força, enquanto Shiroyama se esquecia de como respirar, ao ver seu membro sumindo dentro daquela boca macia e quente.

Uruha se sentia cada vez mais excitado e seu pênis latejava preso dentro do short, já bem justo, mas seu desejo era ignorado apenas para poder continuar tocando Aoi, porque isso era o que mais ansiava desde que se percebeu apaixonado por Yuu e no momento queria apenas sentir o gosto dele em sua boca. Continuou seu intuito, sugando-o com paixão, uma de suas mãos apertando a coxa torneada enquanto a outra deslizava para o meio delas, permitindo que seus longos e delicados dedos acariciassem os testículos na intensidade certa para dobrar o prazer de Shiroyama.

" URUHA!!!", O grito de Aoi saiu rouco e desesperado, e o moreno arqueou involuntariamente, caindo de costas na cama, estremecendo com os toques enlouquecedores feitos por Takashima... E ele sabia que não iria resistir por muito tempo... Não com as sensações que aquela boca e mãos causavam em seu corpo!

" Uhmmmm...", Uruha gemeu, deixando o som reverberar pelo membro de Aoi, sugando-o com mais força e velocidade, percebendo que faltava pouco para que o moreno se desfizesse em sua boca e seu desejo apenas aumentou, forçando-o a redobrar a intensidade da carícia impudica.

" Uru... Ahm... Assim eu... Hummm...", E palavras desconexas saíam dos lábios de Yuu.

Por mais que quisesse prolongar aquele prazer, Aoi não mais conseguia parar ou impedir Takashima... Seus quadris se moviam contra aquela boca quente e pecaminosa, os músculos de seu abdômen se contraíam e isso apenas mostrava que estava perto de alcançar o céu... E em um gemido particularmente alto, o moreno arqueou, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto era arrebatado por um orgasmo intenso, se derretendo dentro da boca do belo guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel.

" Aahhhh... Kouyou!!!", Uruha ouviu o gemido rouco e extasiado, abrindo os olhos no momento exato em que sentiu os músculos de Aoi se contraindo e gemeu deliciado ao ver a face do amado transfigurada pelo prazer, o corpo torneado se contorcendo em espasmos, enquanto o sabor dele invadia sua boca... E Takashima teve que fechar os olhos para saborear aquele momento plenamente, fazendo o possível para não deixar uma só gota escapar.

Aoi mordia o lábio inferior próximo ao piercing com certa força, seu quadril meneando languidamente, bem devagar, até parar por completo. Após alguns minutos, sua respiração se compassou e o moreno reuniu forças para abrir seus nublados olhos negros, ainda sentindo Uruha sugando seu membro, prolongando a sensação extasiante, enquanto não deixava nenhum resquício do prazer sentido sobre seu órgão, permitindo que o mesmo escorregasse de sua boca quente... E finalmente conseguiu fitá-lo.

" Humm...", Aoi gemeu. Como Uruha podia ser tão erótico assim?

Takashima estava ofegante, mantendo os lábios, que estavam úmidos e rubros, entreabertos a procura de ar. Os chocolates possuíam um brilho intenso devido à dilatação das pupilas e as bochechas estavam avermelhadas, denunciando a excitação do guitarrista mais novo. Uruha suspirou profundamente, para só então lamber os lábios lentamente, recolhendo o último vestígio do sabor de Aoi e languidamente voltou seu olhar para Yuu.

" Ah, Kou-chan...", Aoi suspirou, encantado com a sensual imagem do amado.

Apoiando-se no cotovelo, Yuu se inclinou, erguendo a mão, levando-a a nuca de Kouyou, puxando-o para si, tomando aqueles lábios fartos com os seus em um beijo longo, quente e cálido, mas também repleto de carinho, enquanto fazia o jovem deitar sobre seu corpo, apertando-o em seus braços de forma delicada, ouvindo-o suspirar deliciado, arqueando de leve ante o firme contato... E quando seus dedos escorregaram pelas costas dele em uma suave carícia, se fechando nas nádegas redondas, Uruha gemeu para sua total satisfação!

" Ahh... Yuu...", Uruha teve que abandonar aqueles lábios tentadores, pois estava completamente ofegante, seu corpo estremecendo ante a onda quente de prazer que aquele toque lhe causou.

" Você é tão lindo!", Aoi sussurrou docemente, distribuindo beijos pela face de Takashima, mordiscando seu queixo, seguindo pela linha do maxilar, até chegar ao lóbulo, sugando-o de forma romântica e erótica, deixando um baixo gemido escapar.

" Ahhmmm...", Uruha gemeu, fechando os olhos, enquanto seus lábios se entreabriam a procura de ar, suas unhas se firmando sobre a pele macia do peito de Aoi.

Lentamente Aoi foi deitando Uruha sobre o colchão macio, ficando parcialmente sobre o corpo apenas um pouco maior, deslizando os dedos pela cútis suave e aveludada, apertando a cintura do jovem, para logo descer pelas coxas pecaminosas, enquanto mordiscava aqueles lábios carnudos de forma lenta e apreciativa, vendo-o ofegar e se remexer delicadamente sob seus carinhos e aquilo era excitante... Principalmente porque Kouyou parecia tão adoravelmente sensível a seus toques que o extasiava!

Uruha suspirou deliciado, sentindo os dedos longos de Aoi deslizando por seu corpo e aquela boca indecente depositando beijos quentes em seu pescoço e ombro, roçando aquele piercing obsceno em sua pele, causando arrepios em sua cútis alva, deixando-o mais ofegante... E a forma com que os lábios do guitarrista de cabelos negros percorriam cada pedaço de si apenas lhe dava a certeza de que Yuu parecia, simplesmente, disposto a acabar com sua sanidade!

" Aahhhhh...", Uruha jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto quando seu mamilo foi envolvido pelo calor daquela boca, arqueando, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões, respirando descompassadamente, retorcendo o lençol entre seus dedos.

Yuu não tinha pressa. Queria dar a Kouyou todo o prazer e amor que o mesmo merecia, mostrando isso da forma mais carinhosa que podia! Circulou sua língua pelo mamilo esquerdo, contornando-o lentamente, sentindo-o rijo sob seu toque e fechou a boca naquele ponto, sugando aquele pedaço do amado, deliciando-se ao percebê-lo trêmulo e entregue.

" Yuu...", O jovem de madeixas loiras ofegou, levando a mão à boca, mordendo a falange do dedo indicador, contendo um gemido mais alto.

" Humm... Kou-chan...", Aoi suspirou contra a pele do mais novo, seus dedos percorrendo sensualmente o corpo bonito, deslizando pelo abdômen liso e firme, sentindo-o se contrair sob seu toque, fazendo-o sorrir e então seus dígitos chegaram ao famigerado short, espalmando a mão sobre o membro rijo, apertando-o com gosto.

" Aaaaahhhhhhhhh...", Takashima afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, arqueando e estremecendo quando sentiu aquela mão apertando, fazendo-o se contorcer em prazer.

" Kouyou...", Chamou suavemente, amainando o toque, mantendo os orbes negros presos à face bela, aguardando que aqueles olhos lindos se abrissem pra ele.

" Humm... Yuu...", Uruha suspirou, abrindo lentamente seus chocolates, encontrando os negros de Aoi, molhando os lábios que se encontravam secos.

" Eu vou cuidar de você agora, amor!", Sussurrou doce e sensualmente, abaixando-se e tomando os lábios do amado em um beijo cálido e gentil.

Kouyou sentiu-se encantado com a doçura e o amor nas palavras de Yuu, que fizeram seu coração se derreter, pois a declaração era tão linda que era impossível não se desmanchar nos braços do mais velho. Viu-o se aproximar em câmera lenta e quando seus lábios se encontraram havia tanta paixão e reverência que ele só pôde suspirar apaixonadamente, entregando-se por completo, porém o ar faltou em seus pulmões quando Aoi começou a massageá-lo, obrigando-o a encerrar o beijo e jogar a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixinho.

" Humm... Vou te dar todo prazer... Todo amor que você merece, Uru...", Aoi sussurrou contra a pele de seda do loiro, depositando beijos enquanto subia pelo peito de Uruha, chegando ao pescoço macio, o qual mordeu sensualmente.

" Uhmmmm... Aoi...", Uruha abraçou o moreno, deslizando as mãos pelas costas dele, arranhando de leve, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Aoi continuou mordiscando o pescoço de Uruha, até chegar ao lóbulo que foi prontamente sugado, deliciando-se com cada gemido que se desprendia dos lábios do mais novo, sendo intoxicado por cada reação que arrancava dele. Os suspiros... O gosto... A voz rouca de Kouyou... Tudo isso o excitava de um modo inexplicável, o envolvendo por completo! E tudo o que podia fazer era se afogar no outro... Em cada gesto que ele podia e estava lhe dando.

Afastando-se lentamente, Aoi se sentou sobre as próprias pernas, ficando entre as coxas pecaminosas do guitarrista de madeixas loiras, olhando-o com amor e paixão ao mesmo tempo, aguardando ansiosamente até que aqueles orbes chocolate se abrissem e o fitassem, não se decepcionando, pois isso logo aconteceu. Viu Uruha abrir os olhos lentamente, torpes, repousando-os sobre si, parecendo ligeiramente confuso com seu afastamento e sorriu, passando a língua nos lábios em um momento moroso para em seguida mordê-lo.

" Aoi?", Chamou Uruha, lânguido, ansiando novamente o toque de Yuu.

Sem nada dizer Shiroyama se curvou sobre o corpo delicado, depositando um beijo no peito de Takashima, sobre o coração, ouvindo um suspiro deliciado dele, sentindo logo em seguida os dedos longos se entrelaçarem em seus cabelos, fazendo-o sorrir contra a pele de seda bem abaixo de seus lábios. O gesto de Uruha despertava nele uma sensação agradável, mas no momento, para ele, o que importava era satisfazer o outro, vê-lo corado e ofegante sob seus toques e com isso em mente começou a descer, depositando beijos a cada centímetro, vendo-o se arrepiar, adorando perceber as contrações do abdômen perfeito em contato com sua boca, até que chegou ao umbigo...

" Aahhmm... Yuu...", Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior, arqueando ao sentir os movimentos insinuantes que a língua de Shiroyama fazia dentro de seu umbigo e se contorceu extasiado, começando a menear sensualmente os quadris em direção a Aoi, sentindo sua pélvis roçar no queixo do moreno... E sua respiração apenas se descompassava mais e mais.

Aoi prestava atenção a cada ínfima reação de Uruha, o prazer demonstrado pelo loiro servindo de combustível para reabastecer seus próprios desejos, que seriam momentaneamente ignorados em favor do outro, pelo simples fato de amá-lo. Sentia Takashima se contorcendo sob si, o corpo perfeito roçando no seu e lentamente deixou que seus longos dedos chegassem ao zíper do short negro, descendo-o sem pressa alguma, enquanto sua boca se ocupava de morder abaixo do umbigo de Kouyou, circulando a marca avermelhada que se formou com a língua, de maneira erótica.

" Ah, Uru... Eu tenho vontade de te devorar por inteiro!", Sussurrou rouco contra a pele de porcelana, mordendo o membro rijo por cima do tecido negro.

" Aaaaahhhhhh...", Kouyou gemeu alto, arqueando ante o gesto do parceiro, repuxando os lençóis entre os dedos de modo lânguido, porém exaltado.

Um sorriso sensual e malicioso se formou nos lábios de Shiroyama, enquanto seus dedos se prendiam ao tecido negro, descendo-o lentamente, deslizando a peça pelas coxas alvas e roliças, levando junto a roupa íntima, deixando ambos em um canto qualquer da cama, mantendo-se a distância, demorando seu olhar sobre Takashima, não sabendo explicar como uma pessoa podia ser tão perfeita! Tocou os joelhos do loiro, subindo os dedos sem pressa, sentindo a textura macia daquela cútis, chegando às pecaminosas coxas, apertando-as com força, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam desejosos por Uruha, que se encontrava com a face corada, mordendo a falange do dedo indicador, completamente excitado...

" Ah... Você é lindo, Uru! Um anjo lindo...", Aoi sussurrou roucamente, admirando o jovem de madeixas loiras com toda sua devoção.

Uruha sorriu, encantado com aquele olhar, se perdendo dentro dele.

Inicialmente, sem desviar o olhar de Uruha, Aoi pegou o frasco de óleo aromático que se encontrava esquecido sobre a colcha, abrindo-o com cuidado, despejando um pouco do líquido na mão, para em seguida fechar e deixá-lo por perto. Esfregou lentamente as mãos, sorrindo ao mais novo, para então tocá-lo nos joelhos, fazendo-o flexionar as pernas, abaixando-se e beijando a cútis tenra, subindo para o interior da coxa, enquanto seus dedos seguiam o rumo de seus lábios, pressionando pontos específicos em uma sensual massagem, fazendo movimentos circulares, sem pressa alguma.

Uruha respirava cada vez mais ofegante, sentindo aqueles lábios quentes deslizarem sobre sua pele, beijando e mordendo a parte interna de sua coxa, o piercing arranhava de leve, causando uma sensação ainda mais intensa, e ele teve que gemer alto quando uma mordida foi depositada perto de sua virilha, fazendo-a arquear, desencostando as costas do colchão macio, se contorcendo.

" Yuu...", Shiroyama ouviu o chamado rouco e falho do amado e apenas sorriu, deliciando-se com o sabor daquela pele, bebendo de cada reação oferecida por Uruha.

Os dedos de Aoi continuavam acariciando, fazendo movimentos circulares para que o óleo aromático sumisse naquela pele de seda e assim continuou seu intuito, subindo mais os dedos, chegando às polpas das nádegas, apertando-as com desejo, afundando com desejo seus dígitos naquela região, erguendo sutilmente os quadris de Uruha da cama, enquanto mordia eroticamente a virilha do amado, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" Aahmmmm... Aoi!!!", E o guitarrista loiro repuxou os lençóis com força...

O moreno apenas o olhou com ainda mais desejo, seus dedos ainda apertando aquela parte de Uruha, fazendo movimentos circulares, até abrir as mãos e segurar com força as nádegas redondas, obrigando o mais novo a flexionar mais as pernas, abri-las e logo viu aqueles chocolates flamejando em sua direção.

" Você... Você quer me enlouquecer?", Indagou ofegante, mirando Aoi.

" De forma alguma, meu anjo... Quero apenas lhe dar prazer!", Yuu respondeu com um sorriso sensual nos lábios, lambendo-os demoradamente, afastando o rosto da virilha de Uruha, apenas para fitá-lo.

" Você está me torturando, Yuu...", E a voz de Uruha saiu manhosamente sensual e o desejo transmitido por aquelas simples palavras fez Aoi gemer contidamente. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguiria 'torturá-lo' por muito tempo...

" Não. Eu só estou te amando... Kou-chan!", Sussurrou docemente sensual ao loiro, sorrindo calidamente para aquele que tem seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Kouyou sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, para no instante seguinte disparar. Seu peito estava completamente aquecido devido à declaração tão bela de Shiroyama... E Uruha não queria acordar daquele lindo sonho!

Erguendo-se apenas um pouco, Aoi pegou novamente o frasco com o óleo aromático e olhou os dedos indicador, médio e anelar da mão direita, fechando novamente o vidro, se abaixando, distribuindo beijos pela ereção de Takashima, ouvindo-o ofegar e gemer baixinho, lambendo toda a extensão sem pressa, apreciando o gosto da excitação do mais novo, engolindo-o lentamente por completo, deliciando-se com a expressão de puro prazer da face do jovem de cabelos loiro-mel.

" AOI!!!", Uruha gritou roucamente, arquejando, seus músculos se contraindo devido à onda de prazer que o gesto do mais velho causou em seu corpo. Imediatamente sua respiração se descompassou enquanto ele sentia seu membro deslizar para dentro da boca quente de Shiroyama, o suave arranhar do piercing em sua pele sensível apenas causando-lhe mais excitação.

E Aoi simplesmente continuou seu intento, ignorando sua ereção para proporcionar ao outro o máximo de prazer, iniciando um lento movimento de sobe-e-desce com a cabeça, massageando o órgão dele com a língua e os lábios, sempre fitando a face em êxtase do amado, seus dedos úmidos com o óleo acariciando os testículos, vendo Uruha arquear e logo o indicador e o médio acariciavam o períneo demoradamente, deliciando-se com o canto langoroso que saía daqueles lábios tentadores devido ao que fazia, até que permitiu que um deles escorregasse para dentro do corpo quente e aveludado, estremecendo ao perceber o quão apertado Takashima era e a perspectiva de adentrar naquele calor o fazia gemer necessitado.

" Ahm... Yuu... Isso... Humm...", O corpo belo e delicado de Uruha tremia, se contorcia com o prazer que a boca de Aoi lhe proporcionava e ter os dedos dele em seu interior apenas ampliava aquela sensação. Seu cérebro não registrou o pequeno desconforto, pois a suavidade e cuidado nos movimentos não permitiam tal coisa.

Vendo que Uruha não parecia desconfortável, lentamente Aoi foi introduzindo o segundo dedo, sem nunca deixar de sugá-lo e fitá-lo, pois se visse algum traço de incômodo naquela face, amainaria seus movimentos, no entanto, cada gesto seu apenas mantinha Kouyou em um constante enlevo, para sua total satisfação. Aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo, subindo e descendo a cabeça rapidamente, pressionando o membro em sua boca com os lábios e a língua no ponto certo para proporcionar mais prazer, sincronizando as investidas naquele interior quente com a sucção que empregava.

As mãos de Uruha repuxavam os lençóis com força, enquanto tentava inutilmente controlar sua respiração. O que Aoi fazia com ele era a mais pura loucura! A sensação da boca quente e o leve arranhar do piercing ampliava aquele delicioso prazer, os dedos do moreno o tocavam fundo o suficiente para acariciar seu ponto mais sensível... E tudo o que percebia era que seria impossível resistir por muito tempo. Cada movimento daqueles lábios e língua... Cada investida rápida daqueles dedos... Todo aquele conjunto apenas o levava para mais perto do êxtase completo.

" Aahmmm... Yuu... Eu...", Aoi ouvia a voz de Uruha soar mais rouca e melodiosa e ele sabia que o amado estava no limite! Sentia em seus dedos as contrações internas dele, o corpo delgado tremia e o abdômen se contraía, enquanto mais gemidos saíam daquela boca deliciosa cada vez mais alto... E Yuu resolveu que queria sentir, naquele instante, o gosto do amado na boca...

" Aaahhhhhh... Yuuuuu...", Aoi ouviu o gemido e conteve a vontade de fechar os olhos, pois ansiava ver aquela face quando Uruha alcançasse o ápice.

Um espasmo forte atingiu Uruha, uma intensa corrente elétrica subindo por sua coluna quando Aoi acelerou e foi impossível se conter... Sua cabeça foi languidamente jogada para trás, enquanto suas costas se arqueavam deixando de tocar o colchão, permitindo que um longo e rouco gemido, que mais parecia um grito, escapasse de seus lábios quando o êxtase invadiu seu corpo, arrebatando-o para um orgasmo tão intenso que poderia desvanecer nas mãos do mais velho, deixando a evidência de seu prazer inundar a boca do guitarrista de madeixas negras, perdendo as forças, caindo na cama completamente entorpecido.

" Uhhmmm...", Aoi gemeu, sentindo sua boca ser inundada pelo sêmen de Uruha, engolindo cada gota com afinco, como se estivesse bebendo do mais fino vinho, continuando a sugá-lo e movendo os dedos naquele interior quente, delirando com cada contração do corpo de Takashima, até que este foi aos poucos parando.

Suspirando, Kouyou enfim parou de se mexer, mantendo os olhos fechados, ainda entorpecido pelo êxtase, sentindo a boca de Yuu ainda sugando-o de leve, até que permitiu que seu membro escorregasse, abandonando-o para fitá-lo, ofegante, passando a língua nos lábios lentamente a fim de recolher qualquer vestígio que ali se encontrasse, porém seus dedos ainda estavam dentro do mais novo, executando um lento movimento de vai-e-vem, enquanto ele se erguia e se sentava sobre as próprias pernas.

" Yuu...", Uruha chamou lentamente abrindo os olhos, pequenos espasmos ainda percorrendo seu corpo devido aos movimentos dos dedos de Aoi.

Os orbes chocolates miraram a face do moreno, vendo-o corado de excitação, logo eles desceram pelo corpo do guitarrista com olhos cor de trevas, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver o peito dele subir e descer, os músculos do bíceps se contraindo e relaxando devido ao movimento que fazia... E Uruha continuou seu caminho, ofegando quando viu a ereção de Shiroyama, deixando um gemido alto escapar devido à combinação da visão com uma investida mais forte dentro dele, só então se dando conta de que havia três dedos em seu interior...

" Kouyou...", A voz de Aoi saiu rouca, baixa e necessitada, enquanto o fitava.

Lentamente o mais novo foi se erguendo, deslizando a ponta de seus dedos pelo pulso do guitarrista moreno, afastando a mão dele, sentindo-o abandonar seu interior e então seus lábios tomaram os de Aoi, beijando-o calmamente, percebendo-o estremecer quando deslizou a ponta de seus dedos pelos ombros tensos do amado, até encerrar a carícia labial, vendo-o suspirar, como se estivesse se contendo.

" Yuu... Você é tão...", Suspirou, dando beijinhos na face dele.

Aoi ofegava apenas por ouvir a voz de Uruha, tão suave e deleitosa, os beijos e toques dele somente serviam para enlouquecê-lo e tudo o que queria era se abrigar naquele corpo quente e macio. Precisava disso... E precisava agora! Em movimentos quase desesperados, ele novamente pegou o frasco com o óleo aromático, abrindo-o com a intenção de usá-lo como um lubrificante, mas antes que pudesse banhar seus dedos na essência aromática, sentiu Takashima segurar-lhe o pulso, retirando de suas mãos o recipiente, abrindo-o e molhando a própria mão esquerda, sem pressa, voltando a entregar o pequeno vidro ao moreno, para que o mesmo o fechasse. Porém, antes de unir a direita a outra para untá-las, o loiro levou o indicador a glande do parceiro, que estava molhada, circulando-a demoradamente, recolhendo o líquido claro que ali se encontrava, levando aos lábios.

" Uru...", Os olhos de Aoi se turvaram ao ver Kouyou lamber o dedo indicador.

" Você tem um gosto bom... Yuu...", Uruha sussurrou sensualmente rouco, prendendo os olhos cor de ébano em sua boca, enquanto passava uma mão na outra levemente, para então levá-las ao membro de Aoi, deslizando os dedos pelo órgão rijo, deixando-o úmido e escorregadio, apreciando a expressão de prazer na face perfeita.

" Aahmm... Ahh... Uru...", E Aoi teve que fechar os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior com força a fim de se controlar, pois o toque era tão delicioso que ele sentia que se continuasse assim, se derreteria entre os dedos de Kouyou e não estava em seus planos deixar que isso acontecesse.

Segurando as mãos de Uruha, Aoi rapidamente as retirou de seu membro, respirando profundamente para se controlar, inclinando-se para frente, fazendo o mais novo cair deitado no colchão, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu, arfando pesadamente contra a curva do pescoço do loiro, começando a distribuir beijos, lambidas e pequenas mordidas, sentindo as pernas longas se abrirem mais para melhor acomodá-lo e um pequeno rosnado excitado deixou seus lábios quando os quadris indecentes de Takashima menearam-se contra os seus em uma provocação.

" Uruha...", O gemido saiu rouco em um tom de aviso, enquanto Aoi mordia o ombro de Kouyou, ouvindo um ronronar erótico vindo deste, ameaçando sua sanidade.

Deslizando sua mão pela pele macia, Aoi chegou à cintura do amado, firmando ali seu toque, posicionando-se melhor, roçando seu membro na entrada do mais novo, ouvindo-o suspirar e, lentamente, iniciou a penetração, gemendo deliciado quando a glande abriu caminho pelo apertado canal acomodando-o em seu calor... E a sensação era tão deliciosa que Yuu teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter a louca vontade que teve de adentrar por completo naquele corpo em uma única e forte investida!

Uruha respirava profundamente, segurando com força nos ombros de Aoi, sentindo um grande incômodo ao ser penetrado, porém tinha que admitir que não podia classificar aquela sensação como dor realmente, pois Shiroyama o havia preparado muito bem, o óleo aromático estava sendo um ótimo lubrificante, e apesar da pequena aflição inicial, o pênis do moreno deslizava mais facilmente, achando abrigo em seu interior.

" Ahhmm... Aoi...", Kouyou gemeu baixinho no ouvido do amado, sentindo o membro dele entrar centímetro por centímetro em um longo e demorado movimento, até se encontrar inteiramente em si, fazendo-o suspirar profundamente.

Shiroyama encontrava-se ofegante e trêmulo. Sentia perfeitamente o calor de Takashima e ele era tão deliciosamente apertado que era preciso muito autocontrole para não se deixar levar e se derreter por completo. Sua respiração quente se chocava contra a curva do pescoço do mais novo e Aoi se obrigou a permanecer quieto a fim de dar tempo a Takashima para se acostumar com o volume em seu interior, mesmo que seu desejo fosse mover os quadris de forma frenética... E apenas este pensamento o fez gemer.

" Uhhmmm... Yuu...", O loiro choramingou, deslizando seus dedos pelas costas alvas, sentindo os músculos firmes e definidos que agora se encontravam trêmulos sob a ponta de seus dedos. Subiu a mão direita, envolvendo os fios cor de trevas, fazendo Aoi erguer a cabeça e quando seus chocolates se encontraram com os negros de Shiroyama, tomou aquela boca indecente com a sua, meneando languidamente o quadril.

Aoi gemeu dentro da boca de Uruha, apertando com força a cintura do mesmo, deixando o local vermelho devido à forte pegada e aquele impudico mover de quadris foi sua perdição... Sem conseguir realmente pensar, o moreno recuou, quase abandonando aquele quente interior para voltar no instante seguinte, invadindo-o com força e rapidez, deixando um longo e rouco gemido escapar... E ele não conseguia mais parar!

" Ahh... Ahhh... Aoi...", Uruha afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, suas unhas se firmando no dorso claro, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, sentindo um misto de dor e prazer devido as intensas investidas, sua excitação voltando à medida que Aoi se movia daquela forma erótica.

Os belos olhos negros se abriram e Shiroyama reduziu a velocidade de suas investidas, fazendo suaves movimentos circulares com os quadris, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo esbelto de Uruha, beijando e mordiscando o pescoço macio e alvo, contendo momentaneamente seus desejos, para que dessa forma pudesse excitar Takashima e lentamente seus dedos envolveram o membro do mais novo, manipulando-o sem pressa, sincronizando seus gestos.

" Uhmmm... Você é tão quente, Uru... É tão gostoso!", Ronronou o moreno no ouvido do loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior, continuando com seus lentos e lânguidos movimentos, sua mão livre encontrando a de Kouyou, para que pudesse entrelaçar seus dedos.

Uruha gemeu, contorcendo-se enquanto sentia os dedos firmes e suaves de Aoi em seu membro, dissipando por todo seu corpo uma onda quente... E logo pequenas correntes elétricas subiam por sua coluna, arrepiando-o, fazendo-o arquear contra o moreno, que sugava seu mamilo. Notar todo o cuidado e atenção de Shiroyama para com ele apenas lhe dava a certeza do quão amável e doce Yuu podia ser!

" Ahm... Yuu, você é tão bom!", E sua voz era melodiosa, arrancando de Aoi um gemido deliciado. Sentia-o fundo dentro de si, bailando, excitando-o ainda mais e não resistiu...

Uruha ondulou o baixo-ventre contra o do moreno, deslizando suas pernas pelas dele, até envolver a cintura do amado, apertando-a delicadamente... E aquele movimento fez Aoi perder a razão! Seus quadris se moveram por conta própria com força e velocidade, e de maneira feroz sua boca atacou o pescoço claro, deixando a marca de seus dentes, delirando com o grito rouco que arrancou de Kouyou, acelerando o ritmo da masturbação.

Os dedos longos de Shiroyama entrelaçaram-se nos da mão direita de Takashima, afastando o rosto da curva do pescoço do mais novo e os olhos negros se encontraram com os chocolates... Sem desviar o olhar, eles continuaram se movendo, agora juntos, em uma sincronia perfeita, seus lábios quase se tocavam e as respirações se misturavam enquanto suas almas captavam o amor nos orbes um do outro, e quando os lábios se tocaram em um beijo cálido o mundo parou... Não existia nada a não ser o calor... O amor do outro, sentido no mais elevado grau possível e ambos se perderam naquela emoção!

" Ahh... Eu te amo, Yuu!", Uruha declarou lânguida e apaixonadamente.

" Ahm... Também... Também te amo... Te amo _tanto_... Ah, Kouyou...", Aoi declarou langoroso, ronronando as palavras no ouvido do amado.

E novamente eles se beijaram, a velocidade dos movimentos acelerando, enquanto Yuu tocava o ponto mais fundo do corpo esbelto de Kouyou, ambos gemendo alto com o prazer que aquele ato proporcionava. E vendo como o loiro estava novamente excitado, o moreno abandonou o membro dele, deslizando aquela mão para a cintura do jovem, apertando com força, mordiscando o pescoço macio quando o beijo se encerrou, enquanto o prensava usando seu próprio corpo, sentindo o pênis de Uruha roçar em seu abdômen... E sorriu internamente ao perceber como ele se contorcia sob si.

" Yuu... Mais...", Pediu rouco no ouvido do moreno, adorando sentir as mãos de Aoi segurá-lo com força na cintura, enquanto o invadia com intensidade... Mas ele queria mais... Muito mais que aquilo!

" Uru... Eu quero... Ahmm... Vem comigo!", Ronronou excitadíssimo, mordiscando o lóbulo do mais novo, gemendo baixinho.

Uruha sentia os movimentos fortes, a cada investida Aoi tocava-lhe em seu ponto mais sensível, porém ainda não era o suficiente para saciá-lo... E sabia que o moreno estava se contendo. Puxou-o então pelos cabelos negros, fazendo Shiroyama fitá-lo e o beijou profundamente, violando aquela boca indecente com a língua, tomando-o em um beijo selvagem e despudorado, meneando os quadris circularmente contra o outro, gemendo, até que abandonou aqueles lábios, vendo-os vermelhos e inchados, sabendo que os seus estavam da mesma forma.

" Eu não vou quebrar, Aoi. Vem!", Disse roucamente, com uma firmeza inquestionável, sentindo o mais velho estremecer ante suas palavras.

" Kouyou...", Os olhos negros ficaram mais nublados, brilhando em luxúria.

" Eu quero tudo de você... _Agora_!", E o tom de voz foi completamente rouco... Sensual... Autoritário... Erótico!

E qualquer controle que Aoi tencionava ter foi quebrado, sua racionalidade e barreiras ruindo ante a sexy ordem de Takashima. Um rosnado rouco saiu de sua garganta e como um felino prestes a atacar, ele se moveu... A mão esquerda desceu para a coxa roliça, apertando-a com força, deixando marcas vermelhas de seus dedos, enquanto a outra se mantinha na cintura esguia, puxando Uruha para si enquanto seus quadris se afundavam com força, penetrando o corpo quente e delicado de forma selvagem como ele e o loiro queriam... E aquilo era loucura!

Com os olhos cintilando de desejo, Aoi ergueu a perna direita de Uruha, colocando-a em seu ombro esquerdo, sua mão apoiando-se ao lado da cintura dele no colchão, enquanto seu corpo se arremetia para frente, invadindo-o com força, meneando os quadris circularmente no processo para proporcionar mais prazer... E então o moreno mudou o ângulo das investidas, passando a acertar ainda mais intensamente o ponto mais sensível do mais novo, gemendo com a forma como aquele canal lhe apertava tão deliciosamente que ele sabia que faltava pouco para se derreter... Mas não iria sozinho!

" Aaahhhh... Yuu...", E Uruha arqueou, sentindo seu membro ser novamente envolvido por aqueles dedos longos no mesmo instante que Aoi investia com força dentro de si, a nova posição proporcionando ainda mais prazer e ele precisou se segurar com força nos lençóis, seus gemidos se tornando gritos quando ambos os movimentos... Da mão e dos quadris de Yuu se sincronizaram, e aquilo foi o fim...

" Aaaahhhhhhhhh... Aooooooiiiiii...", E com um grito arrastado, rouco e erótico, Kouyou se desmanchou nas mãos de Yuu, enquanto era arrebatado por fortes ondas de êxtase, que o elevaram ao mais alto céu, nublando seus sentidos em um orgasmo tão intenso como nunca sentiu...

" Aahmmmm... Uruuuuuu...", O gemido de Aoi saiu alto quando ele sentiu sua mão ser molhada pelo sêmen do mais jovem ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo quente lhe apertava sucessivamente, de modo delicioso, arrastando-o para aquele abismo de nome orgasmo... E ele não conseguiu mais resistir, jogando a cabeça para trás, mergulhando desesperadamente para dentro de Takashima, derretendo-se em seu interior, gemendo ante as sensações e emoções que aquele ato de amor lhe proporcionava.

Os corpos de ambos ainda se moviam suavemente, em sincronia, prolongando o êxtase que compartilhavam, até que os quadris, como que em comum acordo, pararam de se mover e o corpo de Shiroyama caiu sobre o de Takashima, deixando que sua respiração quente fosse de encontro ao pescoço alvo, que agora se encontrava cheio de marcas vermelhas causadas pro seus lábios e assim ficaram... Parados, apreciando as sensações remanescentes do orgasmo indescritível que tiveram, sem forças nem vontade para se moverem, mantendo os olhos fechados... E o único som ouvido era o de suas respirações descompassadas...

Apenas após alguns minutos é que as fortes sensações foram se dissipando, deixando apenas aquela moleza deliciosa que vinha depois do orgasmo, e lentamente Uruha moveu a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios negros de Aoi, acariciando-os, sentindo as batidas e o ritmo de sua respiração voltar ao compasso normal, ainda tendo o moreno fundo dentro dele... E a sensação era tão boa que ele não queria que passasse.

" Yuu...", Sussurrou, sua voz rouca e lânguida.

O moreno suspirou, conseguindo enfim regular o ritmo de sua respiração, sentindo os dedos longos do loiro em seus cabelos, acariciando-o de um jeito que o fazia quase ronronar de tão gostoso que era, e ao ouvir a voz langorosa de Uruha chamando-o, ergueu a cabeça e simplesmente se perdeu naqueles belos olhos, tão vívidos e quentes que lhe causavam arrepios, encantando-o e envolvendo-o de um modo inexplicável e ele sabia... Havia se apaixonado mais uma vez por Kouyou!

" Aishiteru... Kou-chan!", Sussurrou contra os lábios do mais novo, tomando-os para si sem pressa alguma, transmitindo através daquele ato todo o carinho, respeito e amor que possuía, envolvendo-o em seus braços como se o loiro fosse a coisa mais preciosa que já tivera em sua vida, sentindo-o corresponder da mesma forma, demonstrando os mesmo sentimentos, aquecendo seu coração, tocando sua alma...

" Aishiterumo, Yuu-chan...", Ronronou Uruha quando seus lábios se separaram e o calor nos olhos negros apenas o fez sorrir de modo doce e apaixonado.

Retribuindo o sorriso, Aoi lenta e delicadamente foi abandonando o interior quente de Uruha, sentindo-se desgostoso quando não mais estava unido ao loiro daquela forma tão íntima e única, deitando-se ao lado dele, puxando o corpo esbelto para si, acomodando-o contra seu peito, beijando-lhe suavemente a testa, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam carinhosamente as costas do guitarrista mais novo.

" Yuu...", Kouyou chamou, baixinho, erguendo os olhos, que mostravam todas as perguntas, todas as dúvidas que possuía.

" Shh... Está tudo bem! Amanhã eu estarei aqui quando você acordar.", Falou de modo doce, sorrindo gentilmente ao mais novo, beijando-lhe mais uma vez a testa, para em seguida distribuir beijinhos na face de Kouyou, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu peito, para que pudesse descansar.

Takashima suspirou deliciado, relaxando nos braços de Aoi, apreciando o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, fechando os olhos, sentindo a mão do moreno subindo e descendo por suas costas em uma carícia plácida, sentindo-se amado e protegido, deixando-se levar por aquele doce homem que o ninava, se entregando ao sono gostoso que já havia se instalado em seu ser, não mais temendo o dia de amanhã.

Aoi ainda se sentia extasiado, processando a realidade de ter em seus braços, o belo Uruha, seu amigo e amado companheiro de banda, que agora ressonava tranqüilamente contra seu peito, enquanto continuava a acariciá-lo docemente. E era tão gostoso estar assim com ele que não desejava que aquele momento findasse e faria de tudo... Tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para perpetuar aquela união. Sabia que problemas surgiriam, fossem externos ou devido às personalidades de ambos, porém estava disposto a lutar, e sabia, pelos sentimentos que viu nos olhos de Takashima quando este se declarou, que o mais novo faria o mesmo.

" E tudo graças a Reita...", Disse baixinho, sorrindo, seus dedos entrelaçando-se aos fios loiros com suavidade.

Já havia digerido o fato de Kouyou gostar dele depois que o mesmo lhe roubou o beijo durante o show... Lembrava-se perfeitamente que após tal ato, passou a observá-lo e desde então não conseguiu mais tirar os olhos dele! Temia, no entanto, se aproximar... Receava tentar algo e Uruha lhe dizer que foi uma brincadeira para alegrar as fãs, que era apenas 'calor do momento'... E aquela torturante tensão sexual se instalou entre eles, até resolver tomar uma atitude devido ao conselho de Suzuki.

"_Reita..."_, E a expressão de Shiroyama se tornou séria.

Aoi sabia perfeitamente dos sentimentos de Akira para com Takanori. Via o amor dele em cada gesto e palavra, no modo como ele seguia Ruki com os olhos e o protegia como se fosse um anjo da guarda... E simplesmente não entendia como o pequeno vocalista não notava toda a devoção que Suzuki lhe ofertava. Percebia que o baixista se escondia atrás da amizade profunda de ambos, camuflando para o outro o que estava em seu coração, mas...

"_Acho que agora é minha vez de te abrir os olhos... Reita!"_, Pensou Aoi, abraçando carinhosamente o corpo de Uruha, sorrindo suavemente. Quando aquelas pequenas férias terminassem, ele teria uma conversa com o baixista... Uma conversa séria!

Continua...

**OOO**

E o capítulo 03 foi finalizado!

Sim, eu sei que demorou. Que parecia que não ia sair mais, porém... Aqui está o capítulo, prontinho e com um longo lemon, conforme prometido. Só que o que era pra ser apenas três capítulos, vai passar a ter quatro, porque se eu fosse colocar a 'volta das férias', a coisa ia ter umas dez páginas a mais... u.u

Portanto, Ensejo termina no capítulo 04 /o/ Whauhauhahua... Sim, mais um capítulo, mas eu não pretendo demorar a lançá-lo, porque eu sinto que agora as coisas estão fluindo... E espero que minha saúde continue colaborando... ¬¬ [Sim, eu passei muito mal desde que lancei o último capítulo. E como vocês sabem, após o final desta fic, irei lançar a próxima, que terá como foco Miyavi x Kai, mas vocês ainda verão ceninhas de Aoi e Uruha... E a continuação da 'luta' de Reita. XDD

Agradeço a **Pipe, Gemini Sakura, Nii-chan, Nathy Youko, Shiryu Forever, Tatsuhiko Serena, Júlia, May, Yumichan, YumiChan, Kitty Suzuki-chan, Fri-day, Teh Hayashi, Shaina Uotani, Meguxa, Carol, Cássia, Bárbara-chan, Kyuru, Kipi, Lissa e 'Reita' **pelos comentários enviados e também pelos feitos pelo Orkut! Adorei receber cada um deles e me senti incentivada a continuar esta fic, graças ao apoio e elogios de todos! Obrigada!

Obrigada também a minha querida beta, **Lady Anúbis** por revisar a fic!

_**Nii-chan**_, amore... Espero que me perdoe pelo atraso. O que achou do capítulo? Gostaria também de saber a opinião de todas as pessoas que leram, afinal... Esse é o primeiro lemon [mostrado desde o início de Aoi x Uruha que eu faço, então quero saber se ficou à altura desses dois seres lindos e maravilhosos!

Desde já agradeço, e peço que enviem seus comentários!

06 de Fevereiro de 2008.

19:25 PM.

**Yume Vy**


	4. Conselho

**Ensejo**

**Capítulo 04 – Conselho.**

Pequenos raios de sol entravam por entre as cortinas abertas, acariciando o corpo esbelto do jovem guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel... E deixando um manhoso choramingo escapar, Uruha se virou na cama, se deitando de lado, fugindo assim da claridade que tanto o incomodava, não desejando acordar de modo algum, curtindo aquele leito gostoso.

A porta do quarto se abriu lentamente e logo um par de olhos negros pousou sobre a bela figura adormecida sobre os lençóis, tendo apenas uma das pernas parcialmente cobertas, deixando a mostra cada curva tentadora... E aquelas coxas pecaminosamente deliciosas, que sempre o tiravam do sério, despertando nele os mais indecorosos pensamentos e desejos... Como morder aquelas pernas longas, marcando a cútis clara e...

_"Droga! Assim fica difícil..."_, O guitarrista moreno suspirou profundamente, tentando manter o controle ante a visão tentadora do namorado adormecido, e não atacá-lo como se fosse um maníaco.

Olhou o relógio, sabendo que, infelizmente, teria que acordá-lo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Yuu caminhou até o amado, se sentando no colchão macio, se debruçando sobre o mais novo, começando a distribuir pequenos beijos nas costas de Kouyou. Aspirou o perfume natural daquela pele, tão suave e delicioso, roçando seus lábios sem pressa, deixando o metal frio do piercing que usava arranhar levemente a cútis alva, vendo o mais novo se remexer ligeiramente, ainda adormecido.

As 'férias' haviam acabado e em todos esses dias, eles ficaram juntos. A primeira noite deles foi perfeita e depois disso, ao acordar no dia seguinte, pediu-o em namoro, se desculpando por 'pular etapas', afinal, devia ter falado isso antes, mas Uruha não parecia se importar, e após o ocorrido, ambos formaram o quadro perfeito de um casal enamorado... E apenas este pensamento o fazia ainda mais feliz!

O guitarrista de cabelos claros se remexeu, sua feição se tornando mais suave, enquanto sua mente despertava aos poucos devido aos beijos que recebia em suas costas, fazendo uma sensação gostosa se espalhar por todo o seu corpo e, mesmo de olhos fechados, sabia quem era o responsável por acordá-lo daquela maneira deliciosa. Seus lábios carnudos se curvaram em um sorriso doce... E foi impossível não se contorcer ao sentir a boca de Aoi descendo por suas costas.

"_ Uhhmmm... Yuuuuu...", Uruha ronronou dengoso, se arrepiando e arqueando de leve quando Aoi arranhou sua cintura com os dentes.

"_ Bom dia, amor!", Aoi sussurrou amorosamente, subindo seus beijos pelas costas de Uruha, seguindo a linha da coluna, se deliciando ao sentir a pele arrepiada sob seus lábios, chegando enfim ao ombro direito, mordendo-o de leve.

"_ Huummmm... Bom dia!", O sorriso do mais novo se ampliou e suspirando, se virou, olhando Aoi. Levou a mão esquerda aos olhos, esfregando, para então erguer os braços e se espreguiçar como um gatinho manhoso, relaxando todo sobre o colchão no momento seguinte.

Aoi continuou fitando-o de maneira terna, enquanto um sorriso doce se mostrava em sua boca, controlando a vontade que teve de mordê-lo quando o corpo bonito se remexeu e arqueou ao se espreguiçar. Ergueu a mão, tocando o rosto de traços suaves, desenhando-o lentamente, transmitindo em seu olhar a adoração que permeava seu coração, deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço do mais novo, sem nunca desviar seus orbes negros dos chocolates de Uruha, serpenteando os dígitos sensualmente sobre o abdômen delineado, lambendo delicadamente os lábios.

"_ Yuu...", Uruha sussurrou roucamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, olhando-o, todo o seu corpo arrepiado devido ao toque.

"_ Sim, amor?", Lançou um olhar sensual ao amado, enquanto um sorriso malicioso ameaçava se formar em seus lábios. Uruha era adoravelmente sensível pela manhã e isso o deliciava por completo!

"_ Você está me provocando...", E a resposta de Kouyou saiu em uma doce manha impudica, os toques suaves aliados ao olhar quente do moreno começando a excitá-lo.

"_ Ah, Uru! Eu tenho vontade de morder você todinho quando fala assim.", Aoi revelou, se abaixando e afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro.

"_ Uhmmmm... Então morde, Yuu...", O loiro ronronou, erguendo o pescoço, sentindo os dentes de Aoi arranharem sua pele suavemente.

Ao ouvir o sussurro rouco de Uruha, Aoi não pensou duas vezes, mordendo a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro, se deliciando com o gemido alto que arrancou do loiro, lambendo então a marca da mordida, depositando beijos no local maculado. Lentamente levou as mãos aos pulsos delicados, segurando-os e erguendo-os até deixá-los presos acima da cabeça do mais novo, que se remexia ligeiramente sob si, descendo seus beijos pelo peito dele, sentindo-se cada vez mais empolgado.

A respiração de Kouyou se acelerava devido ao ataque delicioso de Yuu, fechando os olhos, apreciando o contato dos lábios e dentes dele em sua pele, percebendo como o moreno segurava seus pulsos com firmeza e abriu os olhos, ligeiramente confuso, puxando levemente as mãos, porém elas ainda eram mantidas pelo amado no mesmo lugar.

"_ Ei... O que você está... Fazendo?", Indagou o loiro, levemente ofegante.

"_ Hum... Nada...", Sussurrou o moreno, ainda segurando-o, abaixando a cabeça, raspando os dentes na costela de Uruha, mordendo-o ali.

"_ Ahmm... Não faz isso...", Takashima choramingou, se remexendo, seu corpo todo arrepiado devido ao gesto de Shiroyama.

"_ Mas eu... Gosto de fazer isso...", Aoi continuava a roçar os lábios e os dentes nas costelas de Uruha, ouvindo e sentindo a respiração acelerada dele, adorando as reações que arrancava do mais novo.

"_ Malvado...", Ronronou o loiro, lambendo os lábios secos.

Aoi parou por um instante, erguendo o olhar e fitando a pele arrepiada, sorrindo de lado ao perceber como Uruha estava sensível e excitado... E logo seus orbes negros caíram sobre o mamilo róseo que se encontrava saliente, parecendo chamar por ele, obrigando-o a se abaixar e envolvê-lo em seus lábios, mordendo o biquinho, puxando-o entre os dentes.

"_ Aahhhhh!!!", Uruha gemeu mais alto, arqueando ao sentir a mordida lasciva.

"_ Huummm... Isso é tão gostoso!", Aoi lambeu o mamilo ao qual havia atacado, contornando-o com a língua, para então passar para o outro, fazendo o mesmo, brincando com eles alternadamente.

"_ Yuuuu...", Kouyou arquejava, sentindo-se mais excitado ao ter Yuu mordendo, puxando e lambendo seus mamilos, descompassando sua respiração. Conseguiu soltar uma das mãos, levando-a aos cabelos negros do amado, envolvendo os dedos nos fios macios, puxando de leve.

"_ Humm...", Aoi suspirou, sentindo os carinhos dele em sua nuca.

"_ Yuu-chan... Você me acordou tão cedo... Hum... Tudo isso era saudade?", Kouyou sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior, remexendo-se de leve sob o corpo do moreno, olhando o relógio, sabendo que para os padrões deles nos últimos dias era bem cedo pra acordar... E tentou se lembrar se tinham algum motivo para despertarem aquela hora. Não que estivesse reclamando dos carinhos que Yuu lhe fazia, claro...

"_ Humm... Vim te ver.... E não resisti...", Aoi desceu a língua pela pele macia, serpenteando pelo abdômen esguio, dando a volta no umbigo, penetrando-o em seguida, brincando com a libido de Uruha.

"_ Ahmm... Aoi...", O loiro sentia os músculos se contraindo ante o bailar da língua do moreno em sua pele, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer a cada provocação, uma onda quente de excitação se dissipando por seu corpo a cada minuto.

"_ ... E fiquei... Com fome.", O guitarrista mais velho abandonou o umbigo do mais novo, mordendo logo abaixo, roçando os lábios na pele quente, se deliciando ao vê-lo arquear e gemer, as bochechas coradas deixando-o ainda mais lindo.

"_ Uhmmmm... Então... Então se alimente!", Uruha novamente lambeu os lábios, vendo Aoi próximo à região em que mais queria ser tocado, desejando apenas que ele lhe tomasse como fez na última madrugada, exaurindo-o por completo.

Shiroyama roçava os lábios na pele macia, sua respiração quente provocando arrepios em Takashima, que gemia baixinho... E só para provocá-lo mais um pouco, o moreno passou a pontinha da língua em lugar dos lábios, percebendo o membro teso dele pulsando mais abaixo, e levantando o olhar, encontrou a face corada, sorrindo ante a sugestão deliciosa, abaixando um pouco mais a boca sem desviar seus orbes negros dos chocolates do loiro...

"_ Yuu...", Kouyou sentiu os músculos de seu abdômen se contrair em expectativa.

Prendendo a atenção do loiro, Aoi colocou a língua para fora, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, passando-a desde a base até a ponta do membro quente e pulsante, rodopiando sobre a glande lentamente, brincando com a pequena abertura que se encontrava úmida, apreciando o gosto da excitação de Uruha.

"_ Uhhmmmm...", O guitarrista mais novo estremeceu, erguendo o quadril de encontro à boca de Aoi em um movimento involuntário.

"_ Hummmm... O gosto... Está booommm...", O moreno sussurrou arrastadamente, segurando a base do pênis rijo com a mão esquerda, sugando a glande suavemente, para depois fechar os olhos, deleitado, e descer os lábios, colocando-o todo na boca, iniciando uma sucção delicada, deixando a língua pressionar a pele sensível, esfregando-se sem pressa.

"_ Ahmmm... Isso!!!", Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos, sua face mostrando o prazer que sentia ao ter aquela boca pecaminosa lhe sugando, o roçar do piercing aumentando ainda mais a sensação deliciosa... E ele não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir mais as pernas para dar maior liberdade de movimento para Aoi, ondulando o quadril contra os lábios fartos do moreno, repuxando de leve os fios negros.

"_ Huummmm...", Aoi gemeu, acariciando a coxa de Uruha com a mão direita, apertando delicadamente, abrindo os olhos ao sentir o quadril dele vindo de encontro a sua boca e intensificou o ritmo de seus lábios sobre a pele sensível, perdendo-se na visão de tê-lo assim... Tão entregue!

"_ Continua, Yuu... Mais...", Uruha molhou os lábios, erguendo o olhar, fitando Aoi, vendo seu membro sumir e reaparecer de dentro da boca obscena, gemendo arrastadamente, afundando mais uma vez a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo-se pulsar contra a língua que o pressionava deliciosamente.

As mãos de Aoi acariciavam as coxas macias, as levantando em seguida, expondo mais o corpo de Uruha para as suas carícias ousadas, notando-o estremecer quando sua boca abandonou-lhe o membro, lambendo-o com satisfação, descendo a língua sobre os testículos, percebendo como seu gesto fez o amado se arrepiar e tremular... E cada pequena reação apenas o estimulava mais! Continuando seu intento, foi além... Brincando sobre o períneo, encontrando logo abaixo a pequena entrada, sentindo-a se contrair deliciosamente, ouvindo os gemidos langorosos que deixavam aqueles lábios delineados...

"_ Ahhmm... Aoi...", Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior, excitadíssimo com aquela carícia, arqueando quando sentiu a língua dele fazer o caminho de volta, lambendo mais uma vez seus testículos, fechando a boca sobre eles, sugando alternadamente, penetrando-o com o indicador, fazendo-o se remexer e se contrair.

"_ Hummmm... Quente!", Aoi sussurrou, lambendo ao redor do dedo, molhando-o mais antes de afundá-lo por inteiro no corpo delicioso, levando a boca de volta ao membro, tomando-o por inteiro novamente, sugando forte ao mesmo tempo em que iniciava movimentos suaves e superficiais dentro do loiro.

"_ Aahhhhmmmm... Isso... Kimochiiii...", O loiro ronronou, levando o dedo à boca, mordendo-o para que assim impedisse que gemidos mais altos escapassem.

"_ Sim... Vou fazer bem gostoso...", Aoi murmurou contra o membro de Uruha, ouvindo um gemido alto carregado de prazer, vendo-o arquear ligeiramente e se contrair contra seu dedo, o apertando e se remexendo.

"_ Yuu... Vem... Vem pra mim...", Pediu Takashima, abrindo os olhos, mirando-o languidamente, desejando mais... Querendo tê-lo todo em si, para que não apenas ele sentisse prazer, mas Shiroyama também.

Aoi então abandonou o membro rijo, lubrificando com sua saliva também o dedo médio, juntando-o ao indicador, penetrando-o agora com os dois dígitos no interior quente do loiro, fazendo carícias mais profundas, erguendo-se sem parar os movimentos que executava, tocando sempre os pontos mais prazerosos dentro de Uruha, engatinhando sobre ele, apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo na cama... E sem demora tomou os lábios bem desenhados em um beijo apaixonado, quente e erótico, mordiscando o inferior dele quando o ato se encerrou, mostrando-se tão ofegante quanto o amado.

Uruha respirava descompassadamente após o beijo tórrido, ainda sentindo Aoi movendo lentamente os dedos em seu interior, abrindo-os vez ou outra... E o moreno era tão cuidadoso e gentil que o encantava, fazendo-o suspirar em deleite. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu um pequeno incômodo, porém, como sempre, o amado o distraía com beijos doces, deixando-o mais relaxado e receptivo.

"_ Eu estou aqui... Só pra você!", Yuu depositou mais um selinho nos lábios de Kouyou, sussurrando docemente as palavras junto à boca do amado, retirando os dedos de dentro dele, levando a mão ao próprio membro umedecido de excitação, segurando-o e encaixando-o entre as nádegas do loiro, mantendo o tronco apoiado no cotovelo.

"_ ...!", Uruha sorriu, fitando-o amorosamente, abrindo mais as pernas para melhor acomodá-lo, sentindo o toque da glande em sua entrada, percebendo que Aoi iniciava a penetração com cuidado.

"_ Vem pra mim... Junto comigo... Vem...", Aoi sussurrou para no instante seguinte beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

"_ Uhmmm...", Uruha fechou os olhos, gemendo dentro da boca de Aoi, sentindo um traço de dor percorrer seu corpo e em reflexo apertou os ombros largos, enquanto sentia o membro dele adentrar pouco a pouco em si.

Aoi se arrepiou ao se sentir envolto pelo calor de Uruha, o ar faltando de repente em seus pulmões, obrigando-o a encerrar o beijo, seus olhos fitando a face do amado, vendo os chocolates se abrir, luxuriantes, fazendo-o estremecer ante a intensidade dos sentimentos ali presentes. Logo as íris do amado se esconderam sob as pálpebras, notando que as pernas dele se afastaram mais para envolverem sua cintura, arrancando um silvo de seus lábios... E ele teve que parar por um momento, não apenas para se controlar, mas também para dar mais tempo para o loiro se acostumar, sua mão direita acariciando o rosto delicado, descendo para o peito, contornando o mamilo róseo, apertando de leve.

"_ É tão bom... Ter você assim... Em mim.", O loiro sussurrou, lambendo os lábios do moreno, dando beijinhos em sua face, se sentindo mais acostumado.

"_ Ahmm... É maravilhoso... Ter você!", Respondeu Aoi entre as lambidas deliciosas que o namorado dava em sua boca, abraçando-o ternamente.

"_ Hummm... Coloca mais, Yuu...", Uruha disse baixinho, rouco, sentindo Aoi lamber seus lábios, arremetendo apenas mais um pouco... E ele mexeu o quadril discretamente, apertando-o entre suas coxas, puxando-o contra si.

"_ Hummmmmm... É _tão_ bom te amar assim...", O moreno gemeu no ouvido do loiro, entrando mais e mais no interior quente e delicioso, parando por um instante antes de se mover devagar, saindo e então voltando de modo suave, entremeando beijos no pescoço dele entre os gemidos que soltava... Extasiado com as sensações.

Uruha segurou nos bíceps fortes, ofegando ao senti-lo fundo dentro de si, deixando pequenos gemidos escaparem de seus lábios, o doce mover de Aoi acentuando a gostosa sensação... E ele já não sentia mais nenhuma dor ou incômodo, aproveitando por completo cada carinho que recebia, se movendo junto com o amado, ondulando o quadril contra o dele, se perdendo no calor dos braços Shiroyama.

"_ Ahmm... Você é tão quente, Yuu! Tão... Gostoso...", Sussurrou em um tom lânguido e doce, deixando transparecer toda a sinceridade que permeava seu ser, gemendo baixinho no ouvido dele, deslizando as mãos pelas costas largas, esquecendo o mundo ao redor.

Aoi ouvia os murmúrios delicados, sentindo o mover dele sob si, e suspirou com as carícias suaves que o amado fazia em suas costas... E tudo o que queria era dar mais prazer a Uruha. Sem pensar duas vezes, acelerou os movimentos, uma de suas mãos deslizando pelo corpo dele enquanto a outra o apertava mais de encontro a si, aprofundando a penetração, impondo mais força e velocidade, seu gesto aumentando as sensações de ambos.

"_ Você é tão... Hummm... Delicioso! Eu te amo... Tanto...", Aoi declarou no ouvido de Uruha, se deleitando ao ouvi-lo ofegar, sabendo que ele achava gostoso quando o apertava daquele jeito, fazendo questão de, ao penetrá-lo, pressionar seu ponto sensível, só pra tê-lo estremecendo sob seu corpo.

"_ Ahmmm... Aoi... Uhmmm...", O loiro gemeu, arqueando, apertando-o mais entre suas pernas, seu membro roçando no abdômen perfeito... E ele se sentia tão quente, tão excitado que tinha certeza que não duraria muito, mesmo que o ritmo não fosse tão rápido e forte ainda.

"_ Hum...", Aoi gemeu em resposta ao ser apertado por aquelas coxas pecaminosas, sentindo o membro rijo de seu amor roçando em si, cada pequeno tremor dele sendo um estímulo para que continuasse.

"_ Uhmm... Eu também te amo! Muito.", Uruha ronronou no ouvido de Aoi, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo, ondulou o quadril contra o dele, acelerando o compasso daquela dança sensual, extasiado com o que ele lhe proporcionava.

"_ Eu estou... Ahhhh... Por Kami, Uru... Você me deixa louco!", Aoi rosnou a declaração ao ter aquela boca e dentes em sua orelha, mordiscando junto a seus brincos, causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo, sua respiração se acelerando...

Perdido naquele vendaval de sensações, o corpo de Aoi ia e vinha cada vez mais forte e fundo, a razão que ainda restava em sua mente sumindo a cada minuto... Os dedos longos então buscaram o pênis teso de Uruha entre os corpos, envolvendo e apertando-o na medida certa para estimulá-lo mais, se movendo mais rápido, aproximando-os do êxtase.

"_ Ahhhhmmm... Yuuuuu...", Uruha gemeu, arqueando com ambas as carícias, que dobravam as sensações em seu corpo, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer e se mover de encontro a ele, enlouquecendo...

"_ Ahmm... Eu... Eu... Hummm... Quase... Vem... Comigo!", Aoi já não estava conseguindo se controlar, percebendo que estava perto demais do orgasmo.

"_ Y-Yuu... Uhmmmmm...", Uruha sentia os músculos de seu abdômen se contrair, os espasmos se dissipando cada vez mais rápido por seu corpo, o pré-gozo vazando de seu membro... E ele não estava conseguindo mais agüentar a carga de prazer, a voz rouca de Aoi aumentando sua excitação, bem como o desejo de se entregar, mas ainda assim tentava resistir.

"_ Hum... Isso, meu amor... Vem!", Aoi ronronou no ouvido de Uruha, sentindo o corpo dele se contraindo mais, sofrendo tremores deliciosos, sabendo que o loiro tentava se segurar, porém não queria que ele agüentasse e acelerou os movimentos dos quadris, frenético em busca do êxtase de ambos.

"_ Aaaaahhhhhhmmmm... Yuuuuu...", Kouyou não conseguiu mais se conter, arqueando o corpo todo sobre o colchão, seus olhos se fechando quando foi atingido pelas intensas ondas do orgasmo, sendo arrebatado às nuvens, se derretendo entre os dedos do amado, seu corpo se contraindo repetidas vezes, apertando-o de forma deliciosa, enquanto mergulhava cada vez mais naquele êxtase.

"_ Kouuuuu... Aahmmmmm...", Yuu gemeu arrastadamente ao ter sua mão molhada pelo fluído claro que vazava do pênis rígido, se arrepiando com o grito prazeroso de Kouyou, vendo o rosto bonito extasiado, sentindo o canal dele se fechando, arrastando-o junto ao prazer extremo... E arqueando o corpo enquanto ainda arremetia freneticamente no interior quente e deliciosamente apertado, preencheu Kouyou com a prova de seu orgasmo.

"_ Ahmm...", Uruha gemeu baixinho ao se sentir invadido pelo calor gostoso do prazer de Aoi, estremecendo, os movimentos deliciosos de vai-e-vem do moreno prolongando aquela sensação e apenas alguns instantes depois foi que notou o ritmo diminuindo, ambos relaxando... E o loiro ainda se sentia entorpecido demais, abrindo os olhos lentamente, sua respiração ainda descompassada.

"_ Hummm...", Aoi deixou um silvo escapar quando seu corpo parou por completo, relaxando sobre o loiro, levando a mão molhada aos lábios, sorvendo o sêmen com deleite, apoiando-se no cotovelo, beijando-o de leve.

"_ Yuu...", Uruha sussurrou baixinho, afagando os cabelos dele.

"_ Você é delicioso demais!", Aoi disse, sorrindo ao amado.

"_ Eu te amo!", Kouyou declarou, enlevado, sua face ainda corada devido ao êxtase alcançado minutos atrás.

"_ Eu também... Também te amo! Demais.", Respondeu o moreno, feliz com os carinhos que recebia, sorrindo lindamente ao amado, retirando-se dele cuidadosamente.

"_ Deita aqui comigo... Vamos ficar agarradinhos.", Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir o membro de Aoi o deixando, sua voz saindo manhosa. Queria que o amado ficasse deitado com ele, porque no momento estava relaxado demais e sentia o sono o envolvendo novamente... E apenas queria curtir a cama com o namorado.

"_ Hum... Sinto que esqueci alguma coisa...", Aoi comentou, se deitando junto a Uruha, trazendo-o para se acomodar sobre seu peito, vendo que o loiro estava sendo tomado por uma sonolência pós-orgasmo.

"_ Se você esqueceu não devia ser importante.", Uruha sussurrou à resposta, seus olhos fechados, a expressão suave... E ele já estava quase dormindo de novo.

"_ Não é bem assim... Eu vim te ver, te chamar e... Não resisti à tentação.", Aoi sorriu, suspirando de satisfação, enquanto sua mão livre acariciava a lateral do corpo relaxado em seus braços.

Uruha apenas sorriu e se aconchegou mais ao moreno, começando a cochilar... Aoi sentia que poderia acabar dormindo ali também, vencido por aquele cansaço gostoso. Lentamente, o guitarrista mais velho foi fechando os olhos, não deixando nunca de acariciar o corpo belo relaxado entre seus braços, a melodia de uma das músicas da banda vindo a sua mente e...

"_ Uru, o ensaio!!!", Aoi abriu os olhos, se sentando na cama em um pulo, seus olhos procurando o relógio no criado-mudo, percebendo as horas, vendo que se não corressem acabariam se atrasando.

"_ Ah, Yuu! ", Uruha levou a mão ao peito, assustado, não gostando da sensação ruim.

"_ Temos ensaio hoje... Na verdade daqui a pouco.", O moreno o sacudiu de leve, vendo a expressão manhosa dele.

"_ Você me assustou...", O loiro reclamou manhosamente, fazendo biquinho, abrindo os olhos para fitá-lo de forma dengosa.

"_ Desculpa, amor...", Aoi encheu a face do namorado de beijinhos, acariciando os fios claros.

"_ Hum... É hoje que voltamos de férias?", Uruha indagou, ainda sonolento, sem muita noção de tempo.

"_ É sim. Kai já ligou confirmando o horário e eu vim te chamar mais cedo para que tivéssemos mais tempo.", Yuu sorriu carinhoso ao amado.

"_ Hum...", O mais novo piscou os olhos, ligeiramente inconformado.

"_ Mas com a nossa distração estamos em cima da hora..." Aoi afastou os cabelos do ombro de Uruha, beijando a pele quente e macia.

"_ Temos mesmo que ir?", Kouyou se virou para o outro lado, ficando de costas para Yuu em um movimento lânguido, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sabia que precisavam ir, mas... Necessitava de mais alguns minutos para reunir forças para se levantar.

"_ Se você continuar assim, vou acabar não indo...", Shiroyama sussurrou, subindo a mão direita pela coxa de Takashima, percorrendo o quadril, acariciando-lhe a cintura, para então descer os dedos pelo abdômen delineado, afagando-o suavemente.

"_ Hummm... A culpa é sua... Eu estava aqui... Inocentemente dormindo.", Uruha falou, manhosamente, sentindo arrepios gostosos percorrerem seu corpo devido ao toque de Aoi, mordendo o lábio inferior quando os dedos dele rodopiaram sobre seu ventre.

"_ Ah! A culpa é só minha, né? Meu anjinho inocente...", Aoi sussurrou junto à nuca de Uruha, sorrindo ante aquele tom dengoso dele.

"_ Mas é...", O loiro suspirou, sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior.

"_ Hum... Mesmo? E o que foi aquele 'então morde, Yuu'?", Aoi remedou, imitando a voz do amado, sua mão acariciando o corpo dele docemente, percebendo-o se remexer e sabia... A face dele agora, provavelmente, estava corada e era esse jeito dele de mesclar sensualidade e inocência que o encantava!

"_ Hum... Mas... Mas _agora_eu não estou fazendo nada!", Uruha disse baixinho.

"_ Uhmmm... Não tá fazendo nada... Mas ficar assim com você, deitado na cama, agarradinho... Eu fico com vontade de começar tudo de novo.", Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior, vendo Uruha se virar minimamente e fitá-lo, reparando nos orbes chocolate brilhantes, bem como nos lábios entreabertos e as bochechas levemente coradas e, olhando-o assim, tinha certeza que o loiro era da mesma opinião... E quase se derreteu por saber que ele estava envergonhado devido a sua provocação.

"_ Humm... Toma banho comigo.", Pediu Kouyou, acariciando a face de Yuu.

"_ Tomo... Um banho bem gostoso, mas não podemos demorar, senão recebemos bronca.", Aquele pedido era irrecusável e logo Shiroyama se sentou na cama, se erguendo, estendendo a mão para o amado.

Uruha concordou com a cabeça, segurando a mão de Aoi, se levantando e ambos caminharam em direção ao banheiro, pegando a escova e a pasta de dentes, fazendo a higiene bucal, enquanto o amado separava as toalhas e os yukatas e assim que terminou, o loiro entrou no box, ligando a ducha e ao se virar, puxou o moreno, abraçando-o e trazendo o mesmo para debaixo d'água, os dois sendo molhados pelo líquido translúcido e quente. O mais velho envolveu o namorado com mais afinco pela cintura delgada, tomando os lábios dele em um beijo longo e profundo, parando apenas quando o ar faltou em seus pulmões.

"_ Hummmm... Se não estivéssemos em cima da hora...", Aoi virou a cabeça, depositando beijos no braço que enlaçava seu pescoço, deslizando a boca ao longo dele, chegando ao ombro, rapidamente passando a orelha, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo.

Uruha suspirou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer ante a insinuação presente naquela frase, bem como nos lábios que depositavam beijos ternos em sua pele, o piercing causando arrepios gostosos por seu corpo, remexendo-se ao ter aquela boca sugando sua orelha, gemendo baixinho, enlevado.

"_ ... Você não me escapava daqui de baixo do chuveiro.", Aoi sibilou, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo suspirar com seus suaves carinhos.

"_ E eu ia adorar, Yuu...", Kouyou sussurrou junto ao ouvido do moreno, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço e então se afastou antes que ficasse 'agitado' mais uma vez... E era quase revoltante o fato de Aoi excitá-lo com tão pouco. Pegou a bucha, derramando sobre ela o sabonete líquido, começando a passar nos ombros dele, mantendo um sorriso bonito nos lábios.

"_ Eu também.", Aoi respondeu. Não precisava de muito para ficar doidinho junto dele... Bastava sentir o cheiro e o gosto daquela boca para se esquecer de qualquer coisa.

Aoi então se manteve quieto, apenas observando Uruha ensaboá-lo, o sorriso lindo iluminando seu rosto... E ele amava quando o loiro sorria daquela forma! Sorriu em resposta, pegando a bucha das mãos dele, virando-o de costas, ensaboando a pele sedosa, suspirando de prazer apenas por estar junto do namorado. Aquilo às vezes lhe parecia um sonho, porém sempre que o tocava percebia que era a mais doce realidade.

Uruha apenas suspirou, deixando-se ser lavado por Aoi, apreciando aquele cuidado ímpar que ele sempre tinha consigo. Tornaram-se namorados no início das férias quando o moreno veio lhe visitar e estava simplesmente amando! Foi o descanso mais proveitoso de sua carreira, além do que lhe trouxe mais felicidade, pois agora namorava alguém maravilhoso, que lhe dava carinho, amor e amizade, que sempre estaria ao seu lado e o melhor de tudo... Praticamente o tempo todo, já que trabalhavam juntos.

"_ Eu preparei nosso café da manhã... Estava com fome e ainda não me saciei o suficiente...", Puxou-o para baixo da ducha, enxaguando a ambos, beijando-o de leve.

"_ Oh, isso é ótimo!", Uruha sorriu quando seus lábios se separaram, a água terminando de retirar a espuma de seu corpo, vendo Aoi fechar a ducha.

"_ Acho que dá tempo de comer algo antes de sairmos. Comemos primeiro e depois nos trocamos.", O moreno comentou, se enxugando, vestindo o yukata negro, penteando os cabelos, passando um perfume.

Uruha começou a fazer o mesmo, passando a toalha pelo corpo, secando-se sem pressa, colocando também um yukata, mas na cor branca, arrumando os cabelos, percebendo que Aoi o esperava. Sem demora, ambos seguiram para a cozinha, o loiro sorrindo ao ver a mesa arrumada... O moreno não era alguém que apreciava acordar cedo, mas parecia que naqueles dias estava muito bem disposto, assim como ele.

"_ Só você mesmo pra me fazer comer direito, Yuu!", Kouyou riu, lembrando-se que geralmente mal comia ao acordar, já que na maioria das vezes estava atrasado.

"_ Mas você precisa. Vive comendo bobagens! E o nosso dia a dia é exaustivo, exigente, precisamos de uma boa alimentação.", Aoi disse, sorrindo, mesmo que estivesse chamando a atenção de Uruha.

"_ É... Agora vai começar tudo de novo... Gravação do novo single, fotos promocionais, lives...", Uruha falava com um sorriso nos lábios, se sentando à mesa, começando a se deliciar com os biscoitos, passando geléia de morango e tomando suco.

"_ Sim, nossa rotina vai voltar ao normal. Quer dizer... Quase, porque agora você está comigo!", Yuu estendeu a mão, acariciando de leve os dedos de Kouyou, fitando-o de forma amorosa.

"_ É maravilhoso estarmos juntos, Yuu!", O loiro sorriu em resposta, apreciando por demais aquela intimidade... Aquele carinho do moreno para com ele.

Aoi e Uruha trocaram um beijo suave e rapidamente voltaram a comer, afinal, ainda tinham que se arrumar para irem para a PS Company. Assim que terminaram, ambos decidiram que o melhor seria deixar para arrumar as coisas ao voltarem, e se dirigiram ao quarto para se trocarem. Uruha vestiu uma boxer branca, colocando uma calça jeans, regata lilás e uma jaqueta preta, penteando os cabelos mais uma vez, não se esquecendo de seus anéis e pulseira, pegando os óculos escuros. Aoi fez o mesmo, usando um jeans escuro, camiseta preta, ajeitando os fios negros, vendo o namorado passando perfume e uma maquiagem leve.

"_ Uruha?", Aoi chamou, suavemente.

"_ Sim?", O loiro se virou, piscando os olhos algumas vezes, dando total atenção a Aoi.

"_ Eu estava pensando... Estas foram as melhores férias da minha vida!", O moreno sorriu, se aproximando do amado, erguendo a mão direita, acariciando o rosto delicado.

"_ Sim, foram perfeitas!", Sussurrou Uruha em resposta, cobrindo a mão de Aoi com a sua, virando o rosto, beijando-lhe a palma.

Aoi segurou a face de Uruha entre as mãos, trazendo o rosto dele para perto, tomando os lábios bonitos em um beijo apaixonado, sentindo o mais novo enlaçar-lhe a cintura, correspondendo daquele jeito doce que o fazia suspirar. Deslizou os dedos do pescoço para as costas dele, apertando-o gostosamente, ouvindo um suspiro deleitoso vindo do loiro, até que seus lábios se afastaram lentamente, suas testas coladas, os olhos fechados.

"_ Aishiteru, Kou!", Shiroyama suspirou, abrindo os orbes negros, ainda vendo os de Takashima ocultos pelas pálpebras, bem como a boca entreaberta.

"_ Aishiterumo, Yuu!", Kouyou respondeu, seus chocolates se mostrando para o amado, aproximando-se, depositando um selinho sobre os lábios do outro.

"_ Vamos, amor?", Aoi chamou, sorrindo.

"_ Sim...", Uruha suspirou, afastando-se um pouco.

Aoi pegou as chaves, caminhando junto com o namorado para fora do apartamento, trancando a porta e seguindo pelo corredor em direção ao elevador, chamando o mesmo, esperando que chegasse logo. Fitou mais uma vez Uruha, sua mão roçando de leve na dele de forma discreta... E naquele momento sabia que estavam entrando em uma nova fase de sua vida... Uma que compartilharia com aquele por quem havia se apaixonado.

_"E tudo graças ao conselho do Reita."_, Lembrou-se, Aoi, entrando no elevador quando este chegou, apertando o térreo. Agora seria sua vez de ajudar o amigo.

**OOO**

Passos suaves podiam ser ouvidos pelo longo corredor da PS Company, enquanto uma figura esguia caminhava elegantemente, consultando o relógio de pulso, notando que já eram mais de oito horas e quarenta minutos e nenhum dos outros membros da banda havia chegado ao local... O que era de certa forma frustrante, apesar de compreender que era difícil conciliar os horários no primeiro dia depois das férias.

"_ Kai-chan!?", Uma voz conhecida chegou aos ouvidos do baterista, que rapidamente se virou, no intuito de olhar quem o chamava.

"_ Miyavi-kun! Tudo bem?", Kai o fitou de forma cálida, mostrando ao cantor seu adorável sorriso de covinhas, parando a fim de esperá-lo se aproximar.

Os olhos negros de Miyavi percorreram rapidamente o corpo de Kai, notando a forma elegante com que ele estava vestido, calça social grafite, uma blusa com mangas dobradas até o cotovelo na cor vinho, os cabelos negros possuindo pequenas mechas loiras na franja, que estava jogada de lado... E o baterista estava tão lindo que o cantor sabia que poderia pular sobre ele e morder-lhe as bochechas.

"_ Eu estou muito bem e você, Kai-chan?", Myv não podia perder a oportunidade e sem pensar duas vezes, abraçou o baterista, apertando-o entre seus braços, balançando-o de um lado para o outro, rindo baixinho.

Kai, ante a atitude de Miyavi, só pôde rir, envolvendo o dorso dele com seus braços, apreciando o calor do corpo junto ao seu, afastando-se apenas um pouco, seus rostos ainda bem próximos, os olhares presos um no outro... E apenas um silêncio confortável existia e nenhum deles se movia, mantendo o toque, as mãos do cantor sobre os ombros do baterista e as do líder do the GazettE na cintura do mais alto.

"_ Como foram as férias, Kai-chan?", Miyavi sussurrou, erguendo a mão direita, retirando alguns fios claros dos olhos do mais velho, vendo-o esconder as esferas negras atrás das pálpebras em um gesto que lhe pareceu adoravelmente entregue.

"_ Muito boas!", O baterista abriu lentamente os olhos, observando detalhadamente aquela face tão linda, prendendo-se nos lábios bonitos adornados por aquele piercing que lhe concedia um ar ainda mais... Mordível. E olhando-o tão de perto, tudo o que Kai tinha vontade de fazer era prendê-lo entre seus dentes e puxar, só para tomar aquela boca em um beijo quente, no entanto, permaneceu parado, apenas observando...

"_ As minhas poderiam ter sido melhores...", O cantor sussurrou, deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço do mais baixo, sentindo borboletas bailarem em seu estômago devido à ansiedade que o acometia.

"_ Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", Kai indagou, preocupado.

"_ Eu não podia te ver...", Miyavi sussurrou, escorregando seus dedos da mão direita para a nuca de Kai, puxando-o para si e sem pensar duas vezes, tomou os lábios bonitos em um beijo quente, aproveitando-se da surpresa do menor para invadir a boca dele com a língua, provando-o como sempre desejou.

Chocado. Era assim que Kai se encontrava no momento. Estava totalmente surpreso com a atitude de Miyavi, sentindo os lábios dele sobre os seus, a língua quente e atrevida invadindo e vasculhando sua boca... E o beijo dele era tão gostoso que não conseguiu ficar parado. Suas mãos subiram pelas costas do cantor, puxando-o mais de encontro a si, correspondendo na mesma intensidade, deixando um gemido discreto escapar ao sentir o piercing perfeitamente, esquecendo-se do mundo ao redor.

"_ Hummmm... Kai-chan...", Miyavi gemeu quando eles tiveram que encerrar o beijo a contragosto devido à falta de ar que já os acometia, porém, não se afastou.

"_ Seu... Seu maluco!", O baterista disse, lambendo os lábios, sua respiração ofegante.

Miyavi apenas riu, seus olhos mais brilhantes do que os de uma criança em uma festa de natal. Ele sentia vontade de gritar, não acreditando que finalmente havia beijado Kai e, principalmente, que o mesmo correspondeu e não lhe socou como já chegou a cogitar... E era exatamente por isso que tinha vontade de segurar o outro e dançar com ele pelo corredor, mas achou melhor não fazer assim, afinal, poderia acabar assustando aquele por quem se apaixonou há tempos.

"_ Por Kami, Miyavi... Alguém pode ter nos visto...", Kai ainda se sentia entorpecido, tentando se recuperar daquele vagalhão de emoções que apenas um beijo lhe proporcionou, olhando para os lados, tentando ver se alguém estava vindo, um sorriso discreto sendo sustentado por seus lábios.

"_ Não tem ninguém, Kai-chan!", Miyavi abraçou Kai por trás, quando este se virou para verificar o corredor, apertando-o suavemente, sussurrando no ouvido dele, sorrindo ao perceber a pele arrepiada.

"_ E as câmeras?", O baterista perguntou, ainda sorrindo, gostando de sentir aquele aperto gostoso.

"_ Quem se importa? Não é como se eles fossem espalhar o que gravaram... Porque não vão mesmo.", O cantor disse, sentindo que poderia explodir de felicidade.

Kai teve que gargalhar ante a teoria de Miyavi, não que ele estivesse errado, os responsáveis pela segurança dentro da PSC jamais fariam algo que pudesse causar um escândalo que fosse prejudicar a gravadora. E apesar de suas palavras, no fundo, Yutaka sabia que não estava realmente se importando com isso... Tudo o que era relevante se resumia no fato de sentir o calor dos braços dele ao redor de seu corpo.

"_ Humm... Yuk-kun...", Miyavi roçou seus lábios pelo pescoço de Kai, abrindo a boca, raspando os dentes e o piercing na pele macia, se deliciando ao vê-lo se arrepiar todo.

"_ Pare com isso...", Yutaka pediu, mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos semicerrados.

"_ Só se você disser que vai sair comigo hoje.", O cantor sorriu, continuando a provocá-lo.

"_ Humm... Isso é chantagem, sabia?", Kai acusou, sorrindo, apertando a mão de Miyavi que se encontrava ao redor de sua cintura.

"_ Eu faço o que posso.", Myv riu, sabendo perfeitamente que Kai não estava com raiva de sua chantagem. Subiu os lábios até chegar ao lóbulo, prendendo o brinco dele entre seus dentes, puxando de leve em uma doce provocação.

"_ Uhmmm... Ok, ok... Agora pare com isso.", Kai deixou que um pequeno gemido escapasse de seus lábios, fechando momentaneamente os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ainda estavam no corredor e aquilo era perigoso.

"_ Se você tentar fugir, depois eu te seqüestro, hein...", Myv ameaçou em um tom divertido, mas não menos verdadeiro, se afastando de Kai, deixando-o sair de seus braços, sentindo falta do calor dele junto a si.

"_ Farei o que puder.", O baterista respondeu, sorrindo travessamente ao cantor, murmurando um 'bye bye' enquanto se afastava, no intuito de ir para a sala destinada ao ensaio ou reuniões do the GazettE.

_"Yes!!!"_, Miyavi festejou, se virando e indo em sentido contrário a Kai, um sorriso enorme bailando em seus lábios, os olhos brilhando... E ele mal podia esperar o fim do dia chegar.

**OOO**

Sentado confortavelmente sobre o sofá estava Reita, o baixo repousando em suas pernas, enquanto seus dedos dançavam sobre as cordas arrancando notas sem realmente prestar atenção em que melodia tocava. Durante aquelas férias havia descansado muito, porém se mantinha preocupado com Ruki, pois as poucas mensagens de celular que trocaram lhe indicaram que o pequeno não estava realmente bem.

A porta se abriu e seus olhos se ergueram para ver quem entrava e ao ver Takanori, um sorriso lindo se desenhou em seus lábios, seu coração mais aquecido apenas por ver a figura bonita do vocalista, que se vestia de forma simples, calça jeans levemente justa e uma blusa de manga longa, com apenas três botões abertos, óculos escuros ocultando seus orbes negros... E ele estava esplêndido! Terrivelmente fofo e lindo!

"_ Bom dia, Taka!", Cumprimentou Akira, sorrindo amigavelmente ao amigo.

"_ Bom dia...", Ruki respondeu de cabeça baixa, sem olhar para o baixista, colocando sua mochila sobre o outro sofá.

No mesmo instante o sorriso de Reita morreu e seu semblante se tornou sério. Ruki não era de agir daquela forma e isso significava apenas uma coisa... Ele estava com algum problema. Retirou o baixo do colo, deixando-o sobre o sofá, se erguendo, e sem pensar uma segunda vez, se levantou, caminhando até ele, disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para ajudá-lo, pois se tinha uma coisa que não suportava era vê-lo assim... Desanimado.

"_ Ruki...", Reita chamou, parando atrás do baixinho, tocando seu ombro, fazendo com que se virasse para si, os olhos escuros ainda protegidos pelos óculos.

"_ Sim?", Indagou o vocalista, mirando o rosto do mais alto.

"_ O que houve?", O baixista perguntou preocupado, sentindo o peito apertar.

"_ Nada...", Respondeu Ruki, desviando o olhar.

"_ 'Nada' não te deixaria assim, Taka...", Akira sussurrou, levando a mão aos óculos do pequeno, retirando o mesmo da face bonita, mirando os orbes de Takanori, reparando nas sutis olheiras que adornavam os olhos do mais novo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, tocando suavemente a face dele, a ponta de seus dedos passando sobre as marcas desagradáveis.

"_ ...!", Ruki ficou em silêncio, não conseguindo encarar Reita, um aperto incômodo presente em seu peito, sentindo-se desconcertado pela forma doce e preocupada com que o baixista o tocava e o olhava.

"_ O que aconteceu?", Suzuki perguntou mansamente, fazendo-o olhá-lo de frente.

"_ Apenas uma noite mal dormida.", Matsumoto respondeu, vendo o estreitar de olhos do amigo, o que significava que não tinha acreditado em suas palavras.

"_ Ela brigou com você de novo, não foi?", Reita indagou, por mais que soubesse que aquela era uma pergunta retórica.

Ruki permaneceu em silêncio, apenas abaixando a cabeça. Sabia que não era necessário responder, pois Reita tinha consciência de que sim, era isso... Mais uma vez haviam brigado pelo simples fato de que ele não conseguia mudar certas manias e muito menos abrir mão de seu amado Sabu-chan. Obviamente sabia que era preciso se adaptar à outra pessoa quando se está namorando, mas às vezes era tão difícil...

"_ Ah, Taka...", Akira suspirou, envolvendo o pequeno em seus braços, apertando-o em um abraço gostoso, fazendo a cabeça dele repousar sobre seu peito, sua mão acariciando suavemente os cabelos macios do loirinho.

"_ A-Aki...?", Takanori sentiu o coração bater forte e rápido, envolto pelos braços de Akira.

"_ Apenas feche os olhos, hum?", Pediu, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos do pequeno, vendo-o relaxar e fazer conforme solicitou... E tal gesto fez um sorriso se desenhar nos lábios de Reita, que continuou afagando os fios macios, aproveitando aquele momento.

Ruki podia ouvir o pulsar forte e compassado do coração de Reita e aquilo era tão relaxante que não tinha vontade de abrir os olhos. O calor dos braços dele ao redor de seu pequeno corpo o aquecia, o fazia se sentir melhor, como se renovasse suas energias já exauridas. Há tanto tempo que não saíam com calma apenas para rir e se descontraírem... Ele sentia falta disso, mas agora que estava namorando a prioridade deveria ser sua namorada, certo? Mas... Ainda assim...

_"Eu sinto falta do Rei-chan."_, O chibi afirmou em pensamento, aspirando profundamente, sentindo o perfume gostoso que vinha do corpo de Reita.

Os dois continuaram daquela forma, abraçados e em silêncio, alheios ao mundo ao redor, nem sequer ouvindo o som da porta ao se abrir... E por ela passaram Aoi e Uruha, e ao verem os amigos abraçados, o loiro abriu a boca para fazer alguma brincadeira, mas rapidamente o moreno o abraçou, colocando dois dedos sobre seus lábios, chamando a atenção do guitarrista mais novo que o fitou, vendo o mais velho balançar a cabeça negativamente. Concordando, Takashima seguiu com Shiroyama para o outro lado da sala, ambos se sentando o mais lentamente possível para não fazer barulho e atrapalhar os outros dois.

Aoi mantinha um sorriso bonito nos lábios. Queria muito que aqueles dois se entendessem porque tinha certeza de que Hideko-san não era a pessoa apropriada para ficar com Takanori, pois em sua opinião ela jamais entendeu nem irá entender seu amigo... Só esperava que Akira resolvesse de uma vez por todas fazer o vocalista compreender isso também. Voltou então seu olhar para Uruha, que fitava os dois com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e envolveu os ombros dele com seu braço direito, trazendo-o para perto de si, sentindo o loiro apoiar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Beijou-lhe a testa sentindo a mão dele fazer um carinho discreto em sua coxa, próximo ao joelho, até a porta se abrir em um arrombo, assustando não apenas a eles, mas também Reita e Ruki.

"_ Bom dia a todos!", Kai disse, com um largo sorriso iluminado nos lábios.

_"Droga! Estragou o clima deles..."_, Uruha pensou, sorrindo em seguida, sabendo muito bem que Kai não fez por mal.

"_ Bom dia!", Os guitarristas responderam em uníssono.

"_ Bo-Bom dia...", Ruki se afastou de Reita antes que Kai visse, completamente sem graça, principalmente por ver que Aoi e Uruha já estavam na sala, ou seja, vendo ele e o baixista abraçados e... O que eles pensariam?

Reita estreitou os olhos, os mesmos soltando faíscas em direção ao baterista, que piscou inocentemente, como que perguntando mudamente o que tinha feito de errado e o baixista apenas suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos, voltando para onde estava o seu baixo sem nada dizer, apenas lamentando o fato de que Ruki parecia sem graça e se culpava por isso.

Não demorou muito e logo todos começaram a conversar sobre o que fariam dali pra frente, que single gravariam, bem como os shows que teriam que fazer, a começar por um para o fã clube, cada um dando suas opiniões, se comprometendo a trazer composições de novas melodias, Kai montando 'uma agenda' para eles com a ajuda do empresário e o pessoal do Staff que também participava da reunião... E logo a hora do almoço chegou para a surpresa de todos. Resolvendo que o melhor seria parar agora e continuar depois, a banda fez uma pausa e as pessoas que os ajudavam saíram da sala primeiro.

"_ Vem, Uru... Vamos almoçar.", Chamou Aoi, se aproximando gentilmente de Uruha, enlaçando-o pela cintura, beijando suavemente o rosto dele.

"_ Vamos sim, Aoi.", O loiro sorriu docemente devido à demonstração de afeto.

"_ Hum... Que chamego todo é esse, hein?", Ruki provocou, sorrindo travessamente.

"_ Ah, sim... Vocês não sabem, né?", Aoi abraçou Uruha, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso deliciado.

"_ Não sabemos o quê?", Kai indagou, apesar de já desconfiar.

"_ Eu e Kouyou estamos namorando.", Yuu revelou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos do loiro, beijando as mãos dele.

"_ Nossa! Que legal!", Ruki sorriu, contente pelos dois.

"_ Vê se cuida bem do Uru então, viu! Quem sabe você o ajuda a chegar no horário!", Cutucou Kai, caindo na gargalhada ao ver a cara brava do loiro.

"_ Eu não gostei, viu!", Uruha fechou a expressão, mas acabou sorrindo quando Aoi mordeu-lhe a bochecha, dando-lhe beijinhos depois, fazendo-o se sentir derretido por dentro.

"_ Parabéns!", Reita congratulou-os, sua expressão serena. Estava contente pelos dois e principalmente por Aoi ter seguido o seu conselho, lutando assim para conquistar a felicidade e tinha certeza de que aqueles dois se dariam muito bem juntos!

Aoi sussurrou baixinho algo no ouvido de Uruha, que sorriu abertamente e se virou, beijando os lábios do mais velho de forma romântica, sob assovios e gritinhos dos outros três que brincavam com eles. O loiro sorriu e se afastou, se virando para Kai e Ruki, caminhando até os dois e, envolvendo os ombros de ambos, se dirigiu à porta do estúdio, desejando tirar o vocalista e o baterista da sala conforme pedido pelo moreno.

"_ Vamos indo pessoal, que estou morrendo de fome.", Uruha disse, arrastando os dois mesmo sob protestos.

Reita já ia segui-los, porém Aoi segurou-o pelo braço, fazendo o loiro se voltar para ele com uma expressão inquiridora. O moreno fechou a porta, indicando com a cabeça que o baixista o seguisse até o sofá, onde se sentou confortavelmente, sendo seguido pelo outro, que portava um olhar curioso. O silêncio pairou entre ambos e aquilo apenas servia para deixar o mais novo ansioso.

"_ Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de agradecer, Reita!", Aoi começou.

"_ Ah, não precisa. É bom ver que tudo deu certo entre vocês.", Reita sorriu.

"_ Preciso sim, porque se não fosse o seu conselho, eu não teria dado esse passo tão importante. Você sabe... Eu sou sempre muito cauteloso e... Às vezes isso atrapalha.", O moreno coçou a nuca em um gesto tímido. Se apaixonar por um amigo, temer seguir em frente e perder a amizade era um clichê bem conhecido, no entanto, não era algo que pudesse ser evitado por nenhuma pessoa no mundo, e se não fosse por Reita...

"_ Sim, eu sei. E estou feliz por você!", O baixista mais uma vez sorriu, realmente contente por ter ajudado um amigo. Dois na verdade.

"_ Você devia fazer o mesmo.", Aoi disse, sério.

"_ Como?", Reita perguntou, piscando os olhos seguidas vezes, sem compreender.

"_ Você também devia dar esse passo com Ruki.", O moreno mantinha o olhar sereno, a seriedade presente em sua fala e expressão.

"_ Aoi, não é a mesma coisa. Ruki tem namorada, ele é hetero.", Reita deu um sorriso triste, passando a mão nos cabelos, ainda não entendendo o motivo de Aoi insistir com aquilo.

"_ Até onde eu e você sabíamos, Uruha também era.", Ponderou o moreno.

"_ Ele dava indícios que gostava de você.", O loiro desviou o olhar, sua expressão derrotada. Ao contrário de Aoi, não havia esperanças para si.

"_ O Ruki faz o mesmo.", Rebateu Aoi.

"_ Não é a mesma coisa.", Reita se remexeu no sofá, se sentindo desconfortável.

"_ É sim, Reita. Ele gosta demais de você, se sente bem ao seu lado... Ruki parecia se sentir _muito_ bem em seus braços. E você _sabe_ que Hideko-san não é o melhor para o chibi...", Argumentou Aoi. O moreno sabia que Reita estava com medo... O mesmo medo que ele sentia em relação à Uruha, mas o baixista não precisava sofrer e poderia ainda fazer Ruki feliz. Tinha certeza disso.

"_ ...!", Reita não sabia o que dizer, as palavras de Aoi sendo uma tentação...

"_ Então faça aquilo que é melhor para vocês dois.", Yuu foi enfático em suas palavras.

"_ Aoi...", O baixista o fitou mais uma vez, a aflição estampada em seus olhos.

"_ Não deixe que essa oportunidade te escape, Akira.", Tudo o que Yuu queria era que o amigo pudesse ser feliz, como ele estava sendo agora.

"_ Não existe uma oportunidade, Yuu. O Taka tem namorada e...", Suzuki foi cortado por Shiroyama.

"_ Então _crie_ sua própria oportunidade.", Aoi falou com firmeza.

"_ O que?", Reita fitou o moreno, confuso. Como assim 'criar a própria oportunidade'?

"_ Simples, Akira... Se aproxime... Seduza... Conquiste Takanori e o roube da idiota.", Aconselhou o moreno, sorrindo abertamente para o loiro, que mantinha uma expressão no mínimo surpresa no rosto bonito.

"_ Você está brincando, né...", Reita disse desconfiado, aquelas palavras mexendo consigo mais do que ele achava ser possível.

"_ Eu pareço brincar?", Aoi sorriu de lado.

"_ Você não devia falar coisas tentadoras assim...", Reita desviou o olhar, sorrindo, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, propenso a seguir aquela instrução, pensando em como seria seduzir Ruki, conquistá-lo e... Amá-lo por completo.

"_ Apenas siga meu conselho, Akira. Eu segui o seu e deu certo, então acho que você devia fazer o mesmo.", Yuu sorriu, tocando o ombro de Akira, desejando que ele pudesse seguir em frente e lutasse por aquele que mais amava.

"_ Tudo bem, eu... Eu vou tentar.", Reita sorriu em resposta, sentindo-se mais leve, vendo a porta se abrir, chamando não apenas a sua atenção, mas também a de Aoi.

"_ Vão ficar aí muito tempo? Ruki está esbaforido porque _Rei-chan_ não apareceu ainda.", Uruha falou, um sorriso brincalhão bailando em seus lábios.

"_ Oh! Acho melhor ir então.", Reita disse, se levantando rapidamente do sofá, sorrindo para Aoi, se dirigindo em seguida à saída, indo na frente, deixando os outros dois para trás... O conselho do moreno dançando em sua mente, engodando seu desejo.

Uruha sorriu, vendo Reita passar por ele e seguir pelo corredor, a fim de encontrar Ruki e o loiro apenas se virou, fechando a porta, fitando Aoi longamente. Encaminhou-se até ele em passos lentos, parando em frente ao moreno, que permanecia sentado no sofá, erguendo a mão, tocando o rosto bonito, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros tão macios e sedosos, sentindo o coração aquecer com o olhar doce que o amado lhe presenteava.

"_ E então?", Sussurrou, vendo o sorriso bonito nos lábios de Aoi.

"_ Eu aconselhei Reita a lutar por Ruki.", Respondeu o moreno, pousando as mãos na cintura de Uruha, trazendo-o para si, beijando o abdômen dele, suspirando com os carinhos gostosos que recebia.

"_ Eu espero que ele roube o Ru-chan daquela mocréia.", O loiro falou, sorrindo.

Aoi riu pelo modo como Uruha classificou a bela modelo que namorava Ruki. Uma coisa ele tinha que admitir... Hideko era simplesmente linda! Porém, aquela beleza era apenas estética, pois o coração dela era feio, mesquinho, e era isso que estava destruindo o chibi aos poucos. Aquele jeito dela de se achar a pessoa mais importante do mundo e conseguir colocar Takanori para baixo o irritava profundamente, mas antes de tudo isso... Sabia que o vocalista sentia algo por Reita e tinha certeza de que o mesmo era o par perfeito para o caçula do the GazettE.

"_ Ele vai roubar...", Sussurrou o moreno, passando a língua no pedacinho de pele que estava aparecendo entre a barra da blusa e o cós da calça.

"_ Y-Yuu...", Uruha sentiu as bochechas corarem e mordeu o lábio inferior, sua pele arrepiada devido ao gesto provocante do moreno.

"_ Eu adoro ver você assim... Corado!", Aoi sorriu, ficando de pé, enlaçando o loiro pela cintura, dando vários beijinhos na boca dele.

"_ Safado!", Uruha sorriu, mordiscando o lábio inferior do guitarrista mais velho.

"_ Hum... Você não gosta?", Yuu perguntou, sedutoramente, roçando sua boca na de Kouyou, deixando o piercing tocá-lo suavemente, suas mãos apertando a cintura dele, colando mais seus corpos, apertando seu quadril contra o do loiro.

"_ Uhmmm... Adoro.", Takashima afirmou, envolvendo os ombros de Shiroyama, puxando entre os dentes o lábio inferior dele, brincando com seu piercing.

E o beijo foi inevitável... Os corpos se colaram ainda mais, enquanto as bocas se exploravam de forma calma, e com o passar dos minutos, a paixão entre eles foi aumentando e isso se refletia em cada gesto e suspiro dado por Aoi e Uruha, que se perdiam no calor um do outro, esquecendo o que acontecia ao redor, dos amigos a esperá-los e... Até mesmo ignoraram o fato de que alguém poderia abrir a porta e pegá-los daquela forma.

"_ Ei, vocês!!!", A voz de Reita rompeu o ambiente, parando os dois guitarristas.

"_ Reita...", Aoi rosnou o nome do outro em um aviso. Ele precisava mesmo interrompê-los?

"_ Desculpa, Yuu... Mas acho melhor irmos juntos. Vocês também têm que almoçar, né! E temos ensaio em seguida.", O loiro sorriu ternamente aos amigos, sabendo que eles se sentiam frustrados devido à interrupção de sua parte.

"_ Hum... Tudo bem, Rei! Vamos, Aoi?", Uruha sorriu para o namorado, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, beijando as costas da mão.

"_ Sim.", Respondeu em tom baixo.

Reita se virou, saindo da sala mais uma vez, andando sem pressa e quando Uruha começou a dar passos delicados, Aoi o parou, puxando-o para si, abraçando-o novamente, aspirando o perfume suave que vinha da pele do mesmo. Ele sabia que fora daquela sala, na frente de todos, deveria ser discreto, então resolveu apertar o amado uma última vez nos braços antes de sair dali...

"_ O prato principal fica pra mais tarde...", Aoi sussurrou sedutor, no ouvido de Uruha.

"_ Yuu...", Kouyou mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo.

"_ Vamos, amor?", O moreno chamou, se afastando vagarosamente.

Aoi e Uruha saíram juntos da sala, caminhando lentamente pelo longo corredor, vendo a frente deles, Reita. Suas mãos se roçavam discretamente enquanto andavam calmamente, ambos portando sorrisos bonitos em seus lábios, sabendo que devido ao ramo em que se encontravam, os problemas poderiam ser maiores, no entanto, agora que finalmente estavam juntos, não desistiriam por qualquer motivo...

"_ Aishiteru... Kou.", Shiroyama sussurrou, sem desviar o olhar.

"_ Aishiterumo, Yuu!", Takashima respondeu, seu sorriso ficando mais largo e brilhante, entrelaçando seus dedos nos do amado. Se algum problema surgisse, não teria importância, pois seja lá o que acontecesse... Eles enfrentariam juntos... Pelo amor que compartilhavam, e que continuariam partilhando, um com o outro.

Fim?! 8D

**OOO**

Waahhhh!!! Finalmente acabei o capítulo 04! * Rodopia feliz *

A demora se deve a problemas que envolveram desde depressão a desânimo, além de decepções ao longo do caminho... ;_; Mas... Finalmente aqui está o último capítulo de Ensejo! Inicialmente não teria o lemon, mas eu não resisti e acabei colocando. E isso graças à ajuda da _**Samantha Tiger**_! * Abraça e aperta * A culpa é dela. u.u Ok, ok, eu confesso... Eu precisava desse lemon. XDD Obrigada, _Sam_!

Muito obrigada a _**Lady Anúbis**_ por betar o capítulo pra mim! Te amo! * Afofa *

Agradeço imensamente as pessoas que têm acompanhado essa fic até o momento e aqueles que me contemplaram com seus comentários, me incentivando sempre a continuar! Muito obrigada mesmo **May, YuuChan, Dark Annek** (**Annek-chan**), **Teh Hayashi, Yumi-chan, Nii-chan, Ruka, Kiwii, Litha-chan, Seto Scorpyos, Uchiha Desire, Yuukou Nomel, Death Girl, Apple, Tay, N-yaoi, Lady Anúbis, Dark Princess, Pipe, Luna, Iihs, Uy-chan **(**Bella Potter Malfoy**), **Lady Bogard, Maça, Kyuru, Carol, Rainie Yang **e** Shun.**

Aguardo com ansiedade os comentários de vocês para este que é o último capítulo de Ensejo! E conforme dito no início da fic, a história continua, agora em _'__**Enlevo**__'_, mostrando um pouquinho de Aoi e Uruha, Reita começando a colocar em prática seus planos e... O foco completo em Miyavi x Kai! 8D Então nos veremos logo... /o/

Desde já agradeço aos reviews enviados! ^^

15 de Novembro de 2008.

22:35 PM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
